Vengeance Demons, Vulcans and Klingons, Oh MY!
by Krismarief
Summary: Buffy ends up in the Enterprise Universe. Romance and battles ensue-COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

            **Vengeance Demons, Vulcans and Klingons, Oh my! **

****

            This is my story about Buffy in the Enterprise Universe. I am **not** the owner of Star Trek Enterprise, Star Trek, or Star Trek the Next Generation, nor Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I am just the puppeteer. If you have read any of my stories before you'll know that I like to use Buffy in crossovers. I'm evil that way.

            This is set after the Buffy series ended and I have her end up in the future. I have a few spoilers for Enterprise, and have borrowed a few pieces from a couple of episodes, it is all original stuff and such. I already have 33 chapters written so I'll try to keep on top of it and update everyday. Reviews are needed like air so review, Review, REVIEW! 

            This has romance, gratuitous sex and some violence so the R rating is for real. I've made up some technology, so you Trekkies don't grouse too much and go with the flow. Enjoy! 


	2. Drunken wishes and vengeance demons

            **Sunnydale-end of the hellmouth**

            "So B, now that you're not the only Slayer, whatcha going to do now?"

            The question reverberated through Buffy's mind, through her soul.

            She smiled. She could go anywhere, do anything. She ended up in Cleveland. Damn.

            Cleveland was definitely on a hellmouth. All sorts of creepy nightlife and stuff prancing around in the seedy under life of the fair Ohio city. Buffy sighed in exasperation as she entered the Hilton hotel and headed for the bar. It was 2 in the morning and all she wanted to do was go to bed and sleep for a week. There had been a call about an unknown demon and since Buffy was the acknowledged expert in Demon slaying she had been called by Giles and sent. She was supposed to just check and see what kind or what it looked like and let Giles know. Hah, it was never that easy.

            Buffy walked into the bar and looked around in curiosity. The music was happening but the clientele looked to be balding older businessman and hookers. 'Oh yay'. She walked a little further in and an extremely drunken man bumped into her.

            "Oh, archn't you pitty." He smiled crookedly and breathed on Buffy.

            "Oh ick." Buffy sighed and waved her hand in front of her nose. 

            "I'm an as.. an ass.. an astronaut. My name ish Mike Devlin. Kish me beautishul." He slobbered and tried to kiss her on the lips. Buffy had enough and punched the man in the nose, knocking him on his ass and causing him to roar in outrage.

            "You Bich, I wish you would get sent to space and found ina hunded fiffy years." He slurred and Buffy shook her head and walked out. She didn't notice the rotund little man in the purple plaid suit at the bar who rubbed his hands.

            "Your wish is my command!" He giggled. 

            The rotund little man was a brand new vengeance demon and was killed by another demon that same evening. Try as they might no one could ever find out what happened to Buffy. She simply disappeared.

            **The U.S.S. Enterprise **

            "Captain, there is something that you should see." T'pol's voice came, a little muffled from where she was bent over, looking into her scope. Captain Archer moved out of his chair and walked over to his second in command with a frown.

            "What is it T'pol?" 

            "I am unclear Captain." She moved away to let him look into the scope. What he saw was a metallic cylindrical object about 2 meter's in length with running lights.

            "Travis, come along side and use the grappler and bring it into Launch Bay 2." 

            "Aye Captain."

            He looked at T'pol who was frowning slightly in disapproval, "It could be dangerous Captain. I seem to recall a similar incident that included hostile fire, Suliban and Tholians."

            The Captain smiled cheerfully, "You worry too much T'pol. We'll have a full security team on standby." He swung around and looked at his tactical and security officer, "Commander Reed?" 

            "Understood Sir." Was Malcolm's instant reply.

            The object rested in shuttle bay 2. It's surface pitted by what looked like years of debris in space. Contrary to what everyone thought, space was filled with junk.

             Lt. Reed and 2 security members, T'pol and Captain Archer were all observing Commander Tucker trying to open the object. He shuffled on his knees to the right and cursed quietly, "I don't know why the scanner couldn't see what's inside this thing." He grumbled and he ran his fingers along the edge that delineated the side of the small craft. 

            "Troubles Trip?" Capt. Archer's voice was amused as he listened to the grumbles from his Chief Engineer.

            "Nah, just takin' longer than I'd like." He said and suddenly a small keypad popped open, activating automatically. "This technology looks pretty outdated Cap'n, late 20th century would be my guess." 

            "Wonder what it's doing out this far?" Capt. Archer said thoughtfully. T'pol stood silently beside him.

            "Here we are. Mal, hand me your scanner for a sec would ya?" He held out his hand and Malcolm gave it to him. Trip stood with a grunt and interfaced the scanner with the computer and smiled, "That should do the trick." 

            The door hissed open and the security teams stood at alert.

            "It's a woman!" came Trip's astonished voice unnecessarily. Everyone could see it was a woman. She was beautiful. Blond hair, pale but with a stubborn chin. She had odd clothing on, and a silver cross necklace. T'pol ran her scanner, "She's alive, although she appears to be unconscious, and about 21 years of age. I suggest we contact Dr. Phlox." She said, closing her scanner with a snap.

            Archer walked to the com unit on the wall and pressed it, "Dr. Phlox to launch bay 2." 

            "Right away Captain." Came the Doctor's cheerful voice.

            Everyone stood silently until the doctor bustled in and strode over to the cylinder. "Indeed, indeed." He muttered. He whipped out his med scanner and moved it over the young human's body noticing something unusual, "What have we here?" He moved his hand inside the container to the inside of the woman's blazer when his wrist was caught in an iron grip, a sharpened wooden stake at his throat. Doctor Phlox "eeped" in surprise.

            "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The steely voice belonged to the young woman who was very obviously awake now.

            "Let's not be too hasty. We mean you no harm." Archer raised his hands to appear non-threatening. 

            Buffy hazel eyes took in the people around her including the security team. They all looked normal enough, the men were all handsome but there was something about the woman and the man whose wrist she had. She felt vulnerable lying down but had to deal with her 'hostage' first.

            Buffy looked at the Doctor, "Are you some sort of demon?" she asked.

            Dr. Phlox laughed shakily. He had something new to add to his human archives. "No no, just a Denobulan." 

            Buffy grunted then abruptly let go. She slid the stake back in her blazer, then she sat up and ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Oh my head. Will someone make the mariachi bands stop?" she moaned. Trip gave a small bark of laughter that subsided when the woman glared at him. Dr. Phlox smiled carefully, "I can take away your headache with a mild analgesic."

            Buffy waved a hand, "Whatever, just do it." 

            The Doctor rustled through his med-kit and brought a hypo spray. He started to reach for her neck when he saw her suspicious stare. "It's called a hypo spray, I inject it painlessly into your neck." He said calmly.

            "Ok." She said quietly. Closing her eyes she let him inject her. She sat quietly for a moment before smiling. "Mucho better, Thanks."

            The Doctor nodded in satisfaction and gestured, "Well, let's get her out of there and down to sickbay." The Captain and Trip reached in and gently pulled Buffy out. They let go after she was out and on her feet. Trip was frankly surprised at how small she was. Probably even an inch shorter that Hoshi, though this woman wore black boots.

            Buffy stood and swayed slightly, then felt her knees buckle. "Oh crap." She said and was swept up into the handsome blond man's strong arms. 

            "Here ya go, can't have our guest kissin' the deck." He smiled charmingly and Buffy smiled back.

            "Are you from the Texas?" She asked. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

            "Yep, and you?" he turned to follow Dr. Phlox out of the shuttle bay. "I'm from California." Was the unexpected answer.


	3. 150 Years and a hottie later

Buffy sagged against the handsome officer's chest with a sigh and closed her eyes. The last thing that she remembered was decking that stupid astronaut in Cleveland. She sighed again and the man looked at her.

"You ok?" he asked in that drawl that made her smile.

"Just peachy keen." She replied, lying through her teeth.

            The Captain followed his Engineer until they got to sickbay, and then made the security wait outside.

            "But Captain!" Malcolm protested. "You can come in Malcolm. You too T'pol. I'd like some answers." And with that he walked into sickbay.

            Trip laid Buffy carefully on the bio bed and she watched the Doctor flit around opening drawers and pressing computer screens. Her eyes went to the people who walked and in and she sighed. It seemed a day for heavy sighs. Maybe she should try some juvenile eye rolling too.

            The Doctor poised in front of his computer, "Your name?" 

            "Elizabeth, but call me Buffy, Summers." 

            "Date of birth?"

            "1980." Now there were a few gasps and Buffy looked around. "Ok, what's up with the gaspy sounds?" The shock on their faces would have been amusing if she was let in on the joke.

            "Just a moment. Where were you born?"

            "Santa Monica, California." (a/n suburb of LA…just work with me.)

            "I've been there!" Trip said and the Captain nodded, "Me too." He replied softly. 

            The Captain moved in front of her and sighed, "My name is Captain Jonathon Archer. I'm the captain of the starship Enterprise NX01." He pointed to each of his staff, "That's my chief engineer Commander Charles Tucker, Security and Armory officer Lt. Malcolm Reed, and my second in command Sub-commander T'pol. And this is the year 2153." 

            Buffy gaped at him, then gasped in remembrance. "Oh damn. 150 years!"

            "What?" Trip asked and he saw the emotions cross her face.

            "Nothing that changes why I'm here. So we're in space? Far away from home I'd guess." She asked and the Captain nodded. "Peachy." She moaned and dropped her face into her hands.

            The Doctor kicked everyone out of sickbay, "I'll check her and make sure she is alright. She'll need quarters, at least for the time being. I'll let you know when I know more." He made shooing motions and managed to make everyone leave.

            As the door slid shut Buffy laughed quietly and laid back. "I can't believe it's been 150 years."

            "Don't despair my dear." Doctor Phlox replied absently and proceeded to giver her a thorough physical.

            Buffy was finally asleep when the Doctor made his report to Captain Archer in person.

            "She is indeed human. Her DNA is perfect, no flaws detected which is amazing in and of itself. She will recover quickly from her hibernation, and I advise her to eat often. Her metabolism is very quick." The Doctor smiled at Archer. 

Captain Archer sat back thoughtfully, "As far as we were aware no humans have been out this far. I wonder how she ended up out here?" 

"When she is ready I believe that she'll tell us." Was the Doctor's practical advice.

The Captain watched the Doctor leave and contacted Admiral Forrest at Starfleet Command on his private link.

Hoshi gladly accepted the assignment from the Captain to get Buffy settled in. They had a similar sense of humor and really enjoyed each other's company. Hoshi eased the first couple of days for Buffy, showing her the ship and how to find her way around and was rewarded by Buffy's observations of the males on board.

"Now the Captain with his eyes and that dimple in his chin is a hottie, no doubt but I guess he needs to be very careful." Buffy looked over at Hoshi who smiled and nodded. "Yeah, romance is probably hard for him, but he's a great Captain. He always keeps the crew's well-being first. " 

Buffy smiled, "Then there is Malcolm and Trip. Both easy on the eyes and both with accents to make a girls heart flutter." Buffy dramatically placed a hand on her heart and sighed, making Hoshi erupt into giggles. Both of them were unaware of the audience behind them in the corridor. 

"T'pol is what again?" Buffy asked and Hoshi smiled, "She's a Vulcan. They were the first contact I told you about." 

"Oh yeah. Boy, what I wouldn't give for her height or her curves." Buffy sighed and Hoshi nodded, "Being short is not all it's cracked up to be." She replied in complete understanding and the girls laughed as they entered the crew mess.

Captain Archer and T'pol continued to the Captain's dining room in silence and sat down. The Captain was uncomfortably silent, remembering the conversation between the women.

Trip came in and smiled, "Sorry I'm late Cap'n, T'pol." 

Archer smiled in relief, "Not at all." T'pol nodded, "There was not a problem. I was just about to ask the Captain a question, but maybe you can answer it instead."

"Shoot!" Trip answered and T'pol correctly interpreted this to mean go ahead. "What is a 'hottie'?" 

Both Trip and the Captain choked on their drinks and Trip laughed, "Where did ya hear that little bit of English language T'pol?" 

"The Captain and I were walking behind Ms. Summers and Ensign Sato when Buffy remarked that the Captain was a 'hottie'."  By this time Archer's face was red with embarrassment and Trip chuckled, "It's means that they think he is good lookin' or handsome." 

T'pol sat back, "So when they said that you and Lt. Reed were 'easy on the eyes', they meant the same idea as well?" Now it was Trip's turn to squirm and turn red under his Captains' amused gaze.

"I guess so. Say Cap'n, when's the steward goin' to get here with our food?" Trip asked a little desperately and Archer chuckled, "So what do you think of Ms. Summers?" He looked at Trip and Trip looked back thoughtfully.

"I'd say she's a hottie in her own right." Both of the men laughed and the steward came in with their meals. T'pol ate silently, trying to figure out this new information. 


	4. bex2 Past, Present and Future

            Buffy adjusted slowly to life on the Enterprise. Life on board the ship was completely different from being on the planet and able to walk outside to look at the trees. 

            She met the Captain's beagle Porthos and tried to visit him every day, it made her life seem a little more normal. She worked out everyday, regaining her strength and losing herself in the mindlessness of it. She never showed her full strength, having decided to let that story lie for a while. 

            She found a friendly ear with Doctor Phlox, Travis and Hoshi. The Doctor had reminded her that she needed to talk about the family she had left behind and it was a reminder that she walked with every day.

            Buffy and Hoshi were in Buffy's quarters having a long talk. "What I miss most?" Buffy replied to Hoshi's last question. "I think pictures of my family would be nice. I wonder what happened to everyone?" She asked out loud and Hoshi cocked her head, "We can check, the Enterprise has a complete database onboard." She said.

            Buffy sat up, "Really?"  She watched Hoshi sit down at the computer and start tapping away. It reminded her painfully of Willow but it made her smile as well. 

            "Ok, first name?" Hoshi looked up and Buffy smiled.

            "Dawn Summers, born 1985." 

            Hoshi nodded and they watched the information scroll onto the screen. "It says here that she finished high school in Cleveland, Oh. Went to Trinity University in Ireland. Married Alexander LaVelle Harris and had four children, their names are Elizabeth," Hoshi glanced at Buffy who had tears in her eyes, "Giles, Willow and Xander. Xander Sr. died at the age of 95." Buffy smiled and sighed, "She married Xander. How cool is that?" She smiled and looked at Hoshi, who remarked, "Dawn Harris died at the age of 120." 

            Buffy sat down on her bed with a thump. "Wow." 

            Hoshi nodded, "Who's next?" 

            "Willow Rosenberg, born 1980 Sunnydale, CA." Hoshi typed rapidly and a picture of Willow popped up. "Willow Rosenberg, never married, died in the Third World War but was honored with the nation's highest honor for services rendered. No mention of what she did." Hoshi looked puzzled but Buffy smiled, "My Will was my best friend, I can believe she was a hero." 

            "Anyone else?" Hoshi smiled and Buffy nodded. 

            "Angel Investigations or Wolfram and Hart, Los Angeles." Hoshi tapped away and smiled, "Ah here we are. Wolfram, Hart and Harris. Owner is Angel?"

            Buffy gasped and looked over Hoshi's shoulder, "No way! He's still there?" The picture of Angel was just as handsome as ever and Hoshi was confused. "You know him?" Buffy nodded, "What does it say?" 

            "Um, Angel married Cordelia Chase, son Connor, two adopted children Belinda and Liam." Buffy shook her head, "Ew. He married Cordelia?" She smiled and looked at Hoshi. "He was my first love."

            Hoshi sat back, shaking her sleek black hair, "That's just not possible, he would have to be at least 170."

            Buffy laughed, "It is. He was born in 1752 in Galway, Ireland and is still alive. It's a secret of how and why though."

            "Do you want to talk to him?" Hoshi asked thoughtfully and Buffy's eyes widened, "We can do that from out here?" Hoshi nodded, "Let me get permission from the Captain." As she turned to the com Buffy sat, deep in thought. Everything had changed, 150 years of change. 

            It took five minutes of nailbiting on Buffy's part when a voice broke her concentration, "Wolfram, Hart and Harris." The woman said pleasantly.

            "I need to speak to Angel, please." Hoshi replied firmly.

            "I'm sorry he's busy. May I take a message?" The woman stared and Hoshi sighed.

            "I am Ensign Hoshi Sato of the starship Enterprise. Please tell him it is an emergency." The woman's eyes went wide and suddenly Hoshi was looking at the handsome man of Buffy's past.

            "I'm Angel. How can I help you Ensign Sato?" He asked, his eyes curious in his handsome face.

            "I have someone here who would like to speak to you." She said. 

            Angel watched as the Ensign gestured to someone out of the screen range then got up. Suddenly he gasped as Buffy slowly sat down, her beautiful eyes on his.

            "Hey."

            "Buffy!" Angel literally could not believe his eyes. "Is it..Buffy? Is it really you?" Angel stammered and watched the familiar smile creep over her face.

            "Yeppers, still the same old Buffy. How are you Angel?" Her eyes checked him over.

            "How is it possible Buffy? It's been.." He stammered. Buffy nodded, "One hundred and fifty years, yep, I know."

            "What happened?" He asked, his world shaken to its very core. He felt Cordelia's presence behind him but didn't acknowledge her.

            "Well, I was sent after the demon at that hotel in Cleveland. I didn't find it but a drunken astronaut made a pass at me and when I punched him he made a wish. 'I wish you'd get sent to space and not be found for a hundred fifty years.' And then I woke up on the Enterprise, 150 years almost to the day." Buffy wound down and watched Angel absorb the information.

            "A vengeance demon." He sighed and watched Buffy nod, "Yeah, I'd really like to kick D'Hoffryn's ass. Imagine letting amateurs out to play like that?" She smiled at his chuckle. 

            "What happened to everyone? I mean, I know about Dawn and Xander and about Willow but what about the rest?" She asked and Angel sifted through all of the memories of that time of their lives.

            "Giles restarted the watcher program but was killed in a bomb attack during the war. Xander and Dawn went into business with me, had a bunch of kids. A couple of their g-grandchildren work for me." He stopped and smiled, "Willow saved over a hundred thousand people with her magic and was rewarded posthumously." Buffy' eyes spilled over with tears, "Willow was always my hero, I'm glad she received an award to honor her." 

            Angel watched silently as Buffy wiped her eyes, "Anyone else?" she asked and he smiled, "Your slayers are still around, fighting the good fight. The war took care of alot of the baddies but where there's evil there someone to fill in the gaps." Buffy nodded. "Can you do me a favor?" She asked quietly.

            "Anything for you Buffy." Was his heartfelt reply.

            Buffy nodded, "I need some pictures of everyone. Xander, Dawn, Giles, Willow, Dawnie's kids, the Slayers…." Her voice trailed off and he smiled. "As soon as possible." 

            "Thanks Angel, look I have to go. Bye." And Buffy cut off the connection and broke down and cried. Hoshi wrapped her arms around her friend and let her cry for the loss of her family and friends, her old life, the confusion of her new life and everything in between.

            Angel sat in disbelief as the connection terminated. Cordelia moved around the desk to look into her husband's eyes, "She looks the same." She said quietly. Angel looked at his wife, her skin as flawless, her hair as dark as when she and Buffy had gone to high school those many years ago, "Yes, she does." Cordelia didn't say anything else, she knew Angel's heart would always be Buffy's, she had just hoped that Buffy wouldn't come back.


	5. bex3 Grief and the movies

            Buffy finished crying and went into the bathroom to blow her nose and wash her face. She came out and Hoshi looked at her. "You need to tell the Captain." Hoshi laughed at the face Buffy made but remained firm.

            "I know. I'll tell him tomorrow." Buffy flopped down onto her bed and looked at her friend. Hoshi stood, "Let's go to the movie." 

            Buffy bounced back up, "Excellent! Do you still eat popcorn in the future?" Hoshi laughed, "Some things never change."

            Hoshi and Buffy walked into the theatre set up for the crew and Buffy found seats while Hoshi grabbed the popcorn. Travis saw Buffy and got up to come sit by her. 

            "Hey Buffy!" He smiled and offered her his popcorn. She took a handful with a smile, "Hi Travis. What's the movie tonight?" She asked and popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

            Travis sighed mightily, "Commander Tucker picked it. It's the Magnificent Seven." Hoshi had sat down and the women groaned in unison, "Another Western?" Buffy watched as Trip and Malcolm walked in, chatting with various crew members and getting their own popcorn. They smiled at Buffy and her group, Trip's eyes lingering on Buffy's until she looked away with a faint blush. He and Malcolm decided to sit up front and the movie began.

            "Watch this!" she whispered and started throwing popcorn at Trip, hitting his ear. Travis snickered and they both pretended to look innocent as Trip swung around and glared.

            "Would ya quit Travis!" he growled.

            "Wasn't me sir!" Travis replied with a straight face and Buffy snorted with suppressed laughter. Trip shook his head and turned back around. 

            "Buffy!" Hoshi hissed, barely able to restrain her giggles. Travis was maintaining his angelic face, making Buffy jealous. 'Man he was good.' She waited until Trip was engrossed by the movie then threw another piece. When Trip swung around, she whipped around and glared at the Ensign behind her who raised his hands innocently, smiling at her deviousness. She turned back and met Trip's amused eyes with an innocent look and a smirk.

            Trip turned and leaned over to Malcolm, "I think she's flirtin' with me." He whispered. Malcolm glanced back over his shoulder at Buffy, Hoshi and Travis, then smiled.

            "I think she's nine years old and tossing popcorn at you." His voice was wry as another kernel flew between them and a muffled, 'rats' and suppressed giggles were heard.

            After the movie was over and the lights came up Trip stopped by their seats and leaned over Hoshi, "You're a bad influence on our junior officers Buffy." He chuckled at her expression of shock.

            "I don't know what you mean Commander Tucker." She replied primly. Travis snorted then grunted softly when she jabbed him with her elbow. This caused more giggles from Hoshi and Trip shook his head and walked on. Buffy turned to follow his lean body with her eyes, waving at Malcolm cheerfully and the two officers left.

            "Thanks Hoshi, I needed this." Buffy sighed in contentment.

            "You just wanted to look at his butt." Hoshi replied and Buffy nodded, "Uh huh." Both women laughed and Travis got up, "I'm not discussing men's butts with you two. See you at breakfast." He grinned at the giggling women and left, having enjoyed himself despite not seeing much of the movie.

            Buffy woke up the next morning having had no nightmares, a good night's sleep and an appointment with the Captain. As she dressed in her blue jeans and a blouse she borrowed from Hoshi, she realized she would need to find out where to get more clothes soon. Did they still have shopping? She made a mental note to ask Hoshi.

            She found her way to the Captain's cabin, after a couple of wrong turns, and knocked on the door. She heard Porthos barking over the Captain calling 'come in' and smiled. 

            The Captain looked up at the pretty blond and gestured to a seat, "Have a seat while I put Porthos away." He corralled the cavorting dog who was trying to nip Buffy's jeans and put him into his sleeping area.

            "Sorry about that. So why are you here Ms. Summers?" he asked after settling into his chair.

            "Could you not call me that? You remind me of my principal in high school that didn't like me." Buffy shuddered slightly and he grinned, "If you want." A pause. "Buffy."

            "Thank you. Um, Hoshi asked you for permission to call home for me?" she watched as he nodded. "It was to an old friend, who is still alive." He looked at her. "Really?"

            "Yeah, he was born in 1752." Buffy smiled at the disbelief on the Captains face. "Really. I can't tell you what he is, it's a secret, but he's part of my story." Archer nodded and let her continue, "I disappeared in 2003. My Watcher Giles, um, he was like my Dad, called and asked me to look for a demon at a hotel in Cleveland.  I looked around but didn't see it so I decided to leave. Unfortunately a really drunk astronaut made a pass at me and I punched him in the nose." She looked at the Captain who smiled wryly. "Well the guy squealed like a girl and said, 'I wish you'd get sent out to space and not be found for a hundred and fifty years.' And his wish was granted by an inept vengeance demon." 

            "A vengeance demon." Captain Archer said flatly.

            "Yeah I know it's hard to believe. But look at it from my point of view, 'Aliens'?"

            The Captain looked at her thoughtfully. Dr. Phlox had stated she was mentally competent. "Your story sounds…"

            "Whacked, unlikely, unbelievable?" Buffy interjected laughingly.

            Chuckling he said, "I think I'll go with unbelievable. But Admiral Forrest did find old newspapers articles on your disappearance, including color pictures. It's still unbelievable."

            "I'm here aren't I?" Buffy asked rhetorically, her eyes filled with laughter.

            "I guess you really are." The Captain replied. "Admiral Forrest has authorized me to either let you off onto the first cargo ship headed to Earth, or let you stay." 

            Buffy looked a little forlorn, "Let me get back to you on that." After she left he sighed, he still hoped to pass her off on some unsuspecting cargo ship. Boy, she was sure pretty. 


	6. bex4 We are the Champions my friend!

            Buffy was back to full strength. She worked out in the gym, graciously accepting help from different crew members who volunteered as spotters when she lifted weights. Being blond and short didn't hurt, she looked fragile and played it up. 

            It was 2 months into her voyage with the Enterprise when they were jumped by two battered Klingon Bird of Prey war ships. 

            Hoshi was at the com, "Captain? We're being hailed." 

            "Put it through Hoshi." 

            "Greetings Captain Archer, my name is Kalak. I'm in command of this area of space. You cannot pass without presenting a champion." There was laughter and the muffled sounds of talking in the background.

            "A champion for what?" Captain Archer asked in puzzlement.

            There was more laughter and Kalak barked a command over his shoulder then faced the screen, "A champion for your ship to win your freedom. Or else we sell you as slaves and keep your ship." 

            There was a moment of stunned silence, the Enterprise knew they were outgunned. Malcolm stood at his station, "I'll go Captain."  He said but T'pol was shaking her head, "I should go. I am more familiar with their techniques for battle." 

            "No! No Vulcan's!" The Klingon barked and there were more yells from behind him.

            Everyone had been concentrating on the threat in front of them when Buffy had entered the bridge and had stood listening to the conversation. 

            "I'll do it." Buffy said. The Klingon's eyes bugged out at the small human with the yellow hair. Other Klingon's shoved in behind him to view her. She stood, blue jeans, green blouse, standing straight as a lance, face blank but eyes alert.

            Everyone on the bridge turned to her in shock. The Klingon threw his head back and roared his laughter. 

            "Agreed! What shall we call you little human girl? That is before you die!" He chuckled as if he found himself amusing.

            "Call me Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Buffy said flatly. She moved to stand beside the speechless Captain and smiled, all teeth and attitude.

            "Vampire? Is this a sort of demon?" He asked idly. At Buffy's nod he grinned, "Very well. You have 6 hours to prepare to die!" There was more laughter and the screen went dark. The Captain turned to her, his amber eyes dangerous, "What in the hell do you think you are doing?" he gritted out.

            "Doing what I do best. I need to find out how the Klingon's fight, so I'm outta here." She turned to leave but the Captain gripped her arm. 

            He was suddenly aware of the steel behind this tiny blond woman. He couldn't move her from where she stood. "Buffy, this is a mistake. Let me contact them and fix it."

            "Sorry, no." She gently shook off his hand and walked off the bridge. He looked over a T'pol and she nodded and followed Buffy out. 

            Malcolm found his voice, "Captain, you cannot be serious!"  
            The Captain shook his head, "Lt. Reed you have the bridge." And he followed the two women off of the bridge. 

            Buffy had already changed in preparation and was stretching when T'pol came into the gym. "Hey T'pol."

            "Buffy. Would you like to learn Klingon fighting techniques?" T'pol asked her in her stately way. "Please, that would be great." Nodding, T'pol changed into exercise clothes while Buffy finished stretching. 

They began to spar when the Captain stormed in. He wasn't in the best of moods, undercut by his newest passenger and now it seemed his second in command.

            "They'll kill you, you do know that!" He said and Buffy smiled as she rolled gracefully to her feet. She looked at the handsome man, his eyes annoyed and his hair mussed from him running a frustrated hand through it.

            "You're all cute when you're mad." She said and watched T'pol turn in surprise to look the Captain over as if to see for herself. Captain Archer turned red in embarrassment. Then he watched dumbstruck as Buffy did an aerial and landed on her feet in a defensive crouch, sweeping her leg out to catch T'pol's legs. T'pol jumped back, barely missing being knocked down.

            He sighed and rubbed a frustrated hand through his hair, "Do I even get an explanation?" he asked.

            Buffy sighed and T'pol backed off for a moment, "I'm stronger than I look ok? I have taken down bigger and badder things than the ugly Klingon. It will be alright, I promise." She nodded to T'pol and they began sparring again. The door opened again and this time Trip came in his mouth open to protest, Buffy held up one hand, "So _don't_ wanna hear it. I have a lot of experience doing this. Let me do it _with _your support or without but I'm still doing it."  She gulped some water and watched emotions storm across Trip's face.

            "Fine, but I don't have ta like it." He said crossing his arms in disapproval and Buffy smiled, "As long as we understand each other. Now both of you scat so I can concentrate." 

            After a couple of hours both T'pol and Buffy were satisfied with her progress. "Whew, I'm starving." Buffy blew out a breath. T'pol nodded, "It is advisable to replenish the calories that you have expended." Buffy grinned at T'pol. "Not to worry, I'm going steal some of Trip's pecan pie." 

            "Don't get caught." Was T'pol's advice.

            The rumor mill was in full gear as Buffy wandered into the crew mess and filled a couple of plates with food. She looked around for a seat when Travis stood and she nodded. She sat her plates down and sat with a sigh. "I hate when Hoshi has duty. I'll probably won't see her before I leave." Buffy said. She looked around and grimaced, "I feel like a bug under glass." 

            Travis laughed, "What do you expect? People gossip. We've met up with the Klingon's before and know how ruthless they are. You offering to fight them took everyone by surprise." He replied reasonably. "Any other secrets you want to share?" His dark handsome face watched hers and she shook her head. "Nope." 

            Pretty soon Ensign Cutler came over and sat down and the three of them chatted. 

            "Hey, I heard a new joke from someone in engineering." He said and both women looked at him, "So spill." Buffy demanded.

            "How many Engineers does it take to change a light source?"  Both women shrugged, "How many?" Ensign Cutler asked.

            "Only one, Commander Tucker's head is too big for anyone else to be under the light source." They all started laughing and Buffy had to wipe tears off of her face.

            "Oh Travis." She giggled. Ensign Cutler looked at the time and hopped up, "I need to get on duty. I'm going to tell Dr. Phlox the joke. He may or may not get it." She left and Travis and Buffy laughed. Both knew the Doctor understood more than he let on.

            As they ate they were unaware of the argument in the Captain's mess.

            "Cap'n, I want to go!" Trip protested. Both T'pol and the Captain shook their heads, "Trip, I need you to stay on the ship and make sure we're ready to break out of here, no matter which way the fight goes." The Captain turned to T'pol, "I need you to stay for the same reasons." She nodded in understanding. 

            Malcolm looked at his Captain, "So it will be you, Buffy and I?" He stated and the Captain nodded. "I want to prevent her death if at all possible." He didn't see Trip go white but T'pol did and helped him sit before he fell.

            "I believe that Buffy is adequate to the task set before her Captain." She said calmly and Trip met her eyes in gratitude.

            " I certainly hope so." Malcolm replied, doubts loud in the tone of his voice.

            Buffy carried a small duffle back loaded down with what Dr. Phlox thought she needed and met Captain Archer and Malcolm in launch bay one. She was surprised to see Trip there as well.

            Trip watched her walk in, placid as the proverbial lake. He guessed he was nervous enough for the both of them. He crossed to her and laid hesitant hands on her shoulders. "Be OK Buffy." His eyes met hers and she felt butterflies. 

            "I'll even come back in one piece Trip." She quipped.  He nodded and stepped back, "See that ya do." He nodded to his Captain and Malcolm and strode from the shuttle bay. Buffy shook her head and looked at her companions, "Let's get this circus on the road."   
  



	7. bex5 Honor?

            They disembarked to the find the Klingon ship in absolute chaos. There were guards for them, drunken Klingons hurling unrepeatable insults in both human and Klingon and one heck of a smell.

            "Is it just me or does it really stink?" Buffy raised her voice to be heard by the men flanking her. Capt. Archer threw her a wry smile, "It's always like this." 

            "Well ewww." She stated emphatically. They walked into a large room with a place in the middle for the fight. Buffy slipped out of her coveralls, wearing a tight tank top and shorts, and a ratty pair of exercise shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a tight braid to keep it out of her eyes. She stretched and sipped some water, totally ignoring the jeers from the Klingon's.

            "So any words of wisdom 'wise companions'?" Buffy quipped, seeing their anxious eyes on her.

            The Captain shook his head, "How about you're crazy and don't get yourself killed?" She grinned and looked at Malcom who smiled back, "Good Luck?" he said. She nodded, walked over into the middle and stood quietly, unmoved by the noise surrounding her. It began to get quieter when they realize that she wasn't afraid. 

            Kalak strode out and met her, raising his hands for silence. "Do you have any questions human?" He barked.

            Buffy looked at him impassively, "So, you Klingon's believe in honor?" She asked it like she didn't believe it. He looked around to his crew and nodded, "Honor is everything to a Klingon!" He roared and the surrounding Klingon's roared with him.

            Buffy raised her hands for silence, and to the Captain's surprise, got it, "Ok, until first blood or death?" 

            "Death." Was the reply and Buffy nodded, "I don't fear death." She stated simply and he read the truth in this puny human's eyes, feeling suddenly very uneasy.

            "Let's begin!" He yelled to the assembly and they roared. Buffy watched as a massive Klingon came striding out, parting the crowd in front of him. The Captain and Malcolm were aghast. The Klingon had to be 7 foot tall. Buffy looked like a midget in front of him. 

            The Klingon grinned and raced towards her, only to be suddenly on his back. There was silence as Buffy waited for the big lug to realize he was down and that she was still up. He roared and jumped to his feet and threw another punch, missing her entirely. She had jumped up and over him, then she turned and kicked him solidly, cracking his ribs audibly in the process. He whipped around and caught her with his longer reach, using a backhanded slap, throwing her to the ground with its force. Buffy gracefully stood, blood streaming down the side of her face. She took a finger, wiped at it and looked at him in surprise. "Lucky shot." Then she deliberately licked the blood off of her finger. The crowd roared in approval. 

            Buffy fought hard and fast, successfully wearing him down. She used kicks and lightening fast punches to good effect and the Klingon was bleeding heavily. Everyone watching could see that she was about to win when Kalak threw the wheezing man a bat'leth. Buffy shook her head in disgust, "Oh yeah, where's the honor in that?" 

            Buffy stepped back and the Klingon wielded the weapon, spinning it expertly. Buffy remember T'pol had said it was sharp enough to take a man's head off and sighed. He swung it at her and as she jumped out of the way she heard the whistle it made as it swept by her. 

            Captain Archer and Malcolm were yelling protests at the smug Klingon when Hoshi's voice came over the Captain's com link. He listened grimly to what she said and leaned over to tell Malcolm when a roar was heard from the crowd and both of their heads snapped up.

            Buffy was on one knee, kneeling under the pressure of having both hands on the bat'leth, palms bleeding and the Klingon pressed down, using his weight to an advantage. There were roars when suddenly they could see Buffy's muscles in motion, inch by bloody inch pushing herself back up. He jerked back, causing her to stagger, using the back side of the blade to catch her in the temple. She was back down to one knee, shaking the stars from her head when he swung for the death blow. As it swung down she somehow grabbed the edge, twisted it out of his hands and swung it upwards with all of her strength, beheading him neatly on the spot. She stood, sprayed with blood, trembling as she watched the man's blood leak sluggishly onto the floor from its severed parts.

            There was a shimmering interruption and a new crew of Klingon's appeared. Klaang looked at the carnage, and noticed Captain Archer and Malcolm in the crowd.

            "What is going on here?" He roared as he recognized the dead man as one of his mate's relatives. Kalak was pale as he rushed up to explain what had happened. Klaang ignored him and gestured to Captain Archer, "Explain this." Klaang then gestured to Buffy as Malcolm rushed over to her to check her out. She shook her head and gestured him back as she waited for Klaang to hear the Captain's explanation.

            "We were ambushed by Kalak here, and forced to give a crewmember to fight as champion. If we lost he'd keep the ship and sell us into slavery. It was supposed to be to the death without weapons but Kalak saw his man was losing and threw him the bat'leth." Archer glared at Kalak who was still babbling.

            "Be silent." Klaang barked to Kalak. He looked over to the defiant woman standing silently and smiled. "It seems you have won your freedom." 

            Buffy nodded, "I want to keep the weapon." She lifted the bat'leth up, blood dripping onto the floor. He threw his head back and laughed approvingly,  "It's yours, use it in health!" 

            Buffy stiffly walked over to the men. Kalak looked at her curiously as she handed Captain Archer the bloody bat'leth. She smiled at her Captain, then suddenly she turned and using all of her might punched Kalak in the face, making him fly back, bloody and unconscious. "That's for your honor." And she leaned over and spat on him, then took the bat'leth back and walked out, Malcolm following her closely.

            "She is a formidable warrior." Klaang nodded to the bodies on the floor. The Captain smiled, "I know it, now." He nodded then followed Malcolm and Buffy out to the shuttle bay while he heard Klaang roaring at the Klingon crew behind him.

            Buffy stood, shaking slightly as Malcolm opened the shuttle door and she turned to look at the Captain, one of her eyes starting to swell shut, "You can catch me now Captain." And her eyes rolled back in her head as she collapsed into his quick arms. 


	8. bex6 I fell yucky, oh so yucky

            Captain Archer caught her with an inarticulate exclamation and picked her up, lifting her carefully into the shuttle and lying her limp body on one of the seats. Then Malcolm piloted the shuttle quickly back to the Enterprise, making sure that Phlox would meet them. He glanced back at Buffy and smiled wryly in admiration.

            Buffy groaned and tried to sit up but was held down by large gentle hands. 

            "Not just yet darlin'. Let Phlox check you out." Trip's voice seemed to come from far away and she sighed. 

            "Trip?"

            "Yep."

            "Tell Doc I could use one of them hypo things." She moaned quietly. She heard a warm chuckle then she felt the hypo spray.

            "Much better." She sighed and opened her eyes, though one didn't seem to be working as well as usual, Trip and the Dr. looking at her in concern.

            "I beat 'em." She smiled and Trip rolled his eyes.

            "Yes, you beat 'em. Now rest." Trip smiled.

            "I don't want to." Buffy whined and Dr. Phlox smiled.

            "You'll need to stay here until I am sure you can be by yourself." He smiled cheerfully. Buffy nodded, ignored him and tried to stand, before slithering down to almost hit the floor when Trip caught her. Buffy looked at him out of her good eye, "Nice catch ace." She said and passed out cold. It wasn't until the next evening that she came around again. Trip was back in medical quietly chatting with Dr. Phlox when Buffy said,  "Give me my shoes and let me go to my quarters." She was hungry enough to eat a horse.

            Trip sighed and walked over to the bio bed, "Your shoes had too much Klingon blood and muck in 'em." 

            "Shoot, I liked those shoes." She pouted. She looked over at the Doctor, "I want to go back to my quarters. I feel better, I promise." She used her best wheedling voice and the Doctor nodded. "If you wish. You are healing satisfactorily, but I want you to rest tonight so I'll have your meal sent to you." 

            "I'll be good." She was going to slide off of the bio bed but remembered just in time. She looked at Trip, "Carry me home?" She smiled sweetly. Trip looked at the Doctor disapprovingly, "I don't think she should be by herself." He stated. The Doctor smiled, "I'll let the Captain know where you are."

            Once Buffy was back in her room she bullied Trip into letting her take a shower. He stood outside the bathroom with a smile on his face as he listened to Buffy curse quietly, letting the hot water pound her sore and tired muscles, any dried blood washing off and running down the drain. She shakily washed her hair, stepped out of the shower before dressing in an oversized t-shirt and underwear. Trip helped her back to her bed and she lay down with a sigh of relief. 

            "I feel like I've been squished flat." She said and Trip shot her a look.

            "You just about were. You had a cracked orbital bone, severe concussion, bruised kidneys, a bruised lung, sliced up palms and a whole bunch of colorful bruises." He remembered his terror as Jon walked out of the shuttle bay, Buffy cradled in his arms, her fingers dripping blood down the passageway.

            Buffy just smiled, "I've actually had worse. I died twice, and once or twice was stabbed by a sword." She watched with amusement as his face paled. "Relax Trip. In a couple of days I'll be a better Buffy." His eyes met hers and she could feel them almost like a physical punch to the gut. 

            The door chimed and Buffy called, "Come in!" It was Hoshi who had a covered tray. 

            "Yay food! What do I get?" Buffy asked.

            "Aside from that spectacular shiner? You have grilled chicken, rice pilaf, salad and the cook gave you the last piece of pecan pie." She shot a mischievous look at Trip who yelped. He turned to Buffy with a glare, "Have _you_ been stealin' my pecan pie?" He demanded.

            Buffy dug into her dinner with gusto, "Stealing is such a harsh word. Let's consider it a gift." She waved her fork at Hoshi who laughed and said, "I'll see you later Buffy." And she left to report for bridge duty.

            Trip sighed and sat down beside Buffy on the bed, he leaned forward and cupped the uninjured side of her face in a warm hand, "I've got Engineerin' duty. I'll see you later." He could feel her pulse begin to race the longer he touched her and had to wrench himself away. He touched her nose with a fingertip, tracing her black eye, then turned away and left. 

            "Whew." Buffy sighed, willing her racing pulse to calm down. She finished her meal, enjoying the stolen pie with a guilty smile, then sat her tray on the floor. 

            She slowly eased her legs over the side of the bed and grimaced in pain. She sighed and was about to stand, wondering if she was going to fall down when the door chime rang.

            "Come in! Come in!" she called. The door slid open and Malcolm stood there. Buffy raised her eyes to the ceiling, "See? There is a God."

            Malcolm strode in, taking in her situation at a glance. "Where do you think you're going?"  An impatient sigh. "The bathroom." Buffy replied tartly. 

"Oh." Malcolm said lamely.

"I could use some help, my legs are still shaky." She asked and watched Malcolm get all flustered as he took in her bare legs. "Just help me to the door, I can do the rest myself." She said, rolling her eyes.

He walked her to the bathroom slowly then waited nervously until she was finished. The door opened and Buffy was sagging in the doorway.

"Bloody hell." He muttered and threw a bracing arm around her and helped her back to the bed. He could feel her trembling and see the pain in her eyes as she finally got arranged.

"Thanks Malcolm." He nodded and turned his head to the door when the chime sounded, "Come in." Malcolm snapped, about to chew anybody out that was here to bother Buffy. The door slid open to reveal the Captain. Buffy thought she could actually hear Malcolm snap to attention.

"Captain Archer." 

"Malcolm."

"Come on in, I need to talk to you both anyway." She said and both men settled themselves onto the only chairs in the room.

"So, you look better than the last time I saw you." He quipped and Buffy smiled, "I'd have to wouldn't I." She smiled over at Malcolm who shook his head. He remembered the paleness of her face when they arrived back on the Enterprise.

Buffy fidgeted with the edge of her blanket before starting, "When I was 15, around 1995 I think, I was approached by a man called a watcher. He told me I was a Slayer. A Vampire Slayer." Her eyes went to the men, the Captain with calmly accepting eyes and Malcolm with disbelief in his.

"Vampires? Those are mythical creatures from literature." He said. 

Buffy smiled at the disbelief in his voice, "Yeah yeah. That's what I thought until I dusted my first vamp. They're real all right. Anyway, with the help of my watcher and my friends I became the world's oldest living slayer, having averted apocalypses and being dead twice." The men looked at each other and Buffy continued before she lost her nerve, "When a Slayer dies a new one is called. The last battle I fought in 2003, I battled the first evil and with my friends we used the magic stored in a weapon made for the Slayer and activated all of the potential Slayers worldwide. We won." Buffy took a drink of the water the Captain offered and quirked an eyebrow at her audience.

"So now I wasn't the only Slayer. I could go anywhere, do anything. I ended up in Cleveland." She sighed, "Nice enough town. It's on Lake Erie you know. Got myself cursed and ended up here." She indicated the room with a wave.

The Captain shook his head, "The Slayer and Watcher Chronicles are classified codename top-secret but I had heard rumors." He said softly and Malcolm looked at him in shock. "It's true?"

Buffy laughed, "With the Slayers it's unlikely that you will ever even run across a vamp or demon. It's been easy to keep the secret. People don't want to know." She shrugged. The men nodded in understanding. 

"So your abilities are part of being Slayer?" The Captain asked and Buffy nodded, covering a huge yawn with the back of her hand. "Sorry." she blushed. The Captain stood and Malcolm followed, "We'll let you sleep." Buffy nodded and said, "G'night." And the men let themselves out. 

Buffy carefully got out of bed, staggering over to the computer and made the connection, using Hoshi's code. "Wolfram, Hart and Harris" 

"This is Buffy Summers, I need to speak to Angel." Buffy said and realized the woman was staring. Buffy touched her face, "I'm ok, just a fight but I won." The woman nodded dumbly and Angel appeared on the screen.

"What in the hell happened?" Angel asked harshly, noting her uneven pupils that indicated a concussion and her spectacular eye. Buffy rolled her eyes, "I have assorted injuries from a battle I fought. Now shut up and listen." She snapped and Angel subsided, his eyes flashing dangerously, "Is it dead?" and she nodded, sliding a finger across her throat. "You bet." She then wrote something on a piece of paper and held it up to the screen. 

Angel smiled a little, "It's backwards Buff." She looked at it confusion and then realized. "Oh, but could you read it?" He sighed, "Let me have another look." 

.ocsicnarF naS, teelfratS ta selcinorhC rehctaW & reyalS ehT  

He wrote it down and puzzled it out, "Oh, that's where they are? What do you want me to do?" He asked. Buffy wrote again, this time a little sloppily but the right way. "Steal 'em." 

He nodded, "Consider it done. Now lay down before you fall down."

"Thanks Angel!" and Buffy closed the connection. She lay back down, thinking hard. There was nothing back on earth for her. Her family and friends were gone. Except Angel. Buffy sighed; she just didn't feel the same way about him that she did when she was 17. No, it was better to stay here and make a completely new life for herself. She smiled slightly, plus there was Hoshi, Travis, Trip, and even Malcolm was warming up to her. The Captain was something else entirely and she let that go for now.


	9. bex7 It's raining men hallelujah!

            Buffy woke to find the Doctor bending over her."Geez Louise!" she shrieked and Dr. Phlox jumped back in surprise. 

            "Calm yourself, it's only me!" he said cheerfully. He checked her eyes, "It looks like you are healing satisfactorily. Can you stand?"

            Buffy nodded, relieved that she could stand without feeling like an overcooked spaghetti noodle, "Can I go to the bathroom?" 

            "By all means." He said graciously. She grabbed some underwear and a coverall and dashed into the bathroom for a quick shower etc. She pulled her hair back into a quick ponytail and stepped back out, "Ready for inspection." She quipped.

            She stood still and let the Doctor run his scanner over her, listening to him make verbal notes, "Bruised ribs healed, fascinating, kidneys healed, lung healed, must note this.." She laughed at his enthusiasm. "Can I go eat now?" 

            "Of course. I want you to see me every morning until I say otherwise." He gathered up his medical supplies and left for sickbay. 

            Buffy walked to the crew mess, nodding to passing crewmembers, all who asked how she was doing. She heard a familiar voice with a southern drawl that made things inside her go all tingly, "Where do ya think you're goin'?" Trip asked, looking her over from head to toe. 

            "I'll have you know that Dr. Phlox said I am free as a bird!" she smiled, "So hah." Trip smiled grimly and cupped her face, lifting it so he could see her quickly fading black eye for a closer look. Their eyes met and they stood frozen in the hallway, close enough to kiss until Travis came upon them and cleared his throat.

            "Ahem. Hello?" he asked, amusement coloring his voice.

            Trip glanced at Travis, "Just checkin' her eye Travis." He said. His eyes went back to Buffy who smiled and pulled back, "I'm good. Need bacon. Come on Travis!" She threw a bright smile over her shoulder and walked with Travis into the crew mess. Trip sighed and strode to the Captain's mess, his mind filled with her. Buffy leaned out of the doorway and watched Trip walk away. "I love a man in a jumpsuit." She sighed, then looked at Travis, "You too Trav." She looked him over appraisingly. 

            "That's no fair, teasing me before I can tease you." He protested, following her in line.

            "Be a man about it Travis." She said dryly.

            The Captain looked up as Trip walked in looking disgustingly happy. "So how is Buffy today?" he asked. "She still has a heckuva shiner but the Doc says she can wander around." He sat down, a smile on his face.

            "Oh Trip, you have it bad." Captain Archer said, watching the blush creep over his best friend's face. 

"She's somethin' else Jon." He said and shook his head as T'pol walked in on the end of the conversation.

"Who is 'something else'?" she asked, arranging her napkin on her lap precisely. 

"Buffy." The Captain said, unable to resist teasing his friend.

T'pol considered this, "She does have something unquantifiable. She is smart, extremely strong and according to several male crew members I have overheard, very attractive as well." 

Trip choked on his bacon and grabbed his grapefruit juice. "Now hold on a minute!" He ground out when he could breathe, "Who's sayin' stuff about Buffy?"  

T'pol regarded Trip in cool surprise, "Do you require a list Commander?"  At Trip's face the Captain laughed and Trip subsided with a mutter about mean friends. "No, that's all right T'pol." The Captain chuckled through the rest of his breakfast while Trip frowned.

Travis showed Buffy his favorite spot on the ship after breakfast. They sat in the ships' 'sweet spot' and talked about their very different childhoods. They then sat in companionable silence together until a voice called from the doorway, "Ensign Mayweather?" 

"Here sir." He called and climbed down after Buffy shook her head 'no' violently. Captain Archer looked at Travis, "You didn't need to come down, I was wondering if you knew what happened to Buffy?" 

"Sir?" Travis asked, his voice confused.

"Never mind. If you see her you can tell her I'm looking for her. Everywhere so far." The Captain grumbled.

"Aye Sir." The door closed and Travis climbed back up, smiling at Buffy's face. 

"You are slick! The confusion and the baby face? You could give my little sister a run for her money." Buffy smiled in admiration as Travis grinned.

"I didn't lie, did I?" he asked smugly.

"Like I said, slick." 

Buffy finally went to see the Captain, knocking on the door and hearing his voice call 'come in' over Porthos' barking. The door slid open and Porthos danced around her for his welcome. Buffy knelt and murmured nonsense and rubbed his ears. She looked up to see the Captain's bare chest being covered up and gulped. Niiiice.

The Captain chuckled at Porthos, checking his sleeves and Buffy met his eyes, "He's a sweetie." 

"He's spoiled rotten." The Captain corrected. He indicated a seat and Buffy sat when Porthos jumped into her lap and laid down over it with a sigh. He raised an eyebrow and smiled, "So, what's on your mind?" He asked.

"I need a job." 

"I guess you've decided to stay on board the Enterprise?" He asked and received a nod. "There's nothing left for me back home. All of my friends are right here, I'm having fun and I think I make an excellent 'Ship's Champion.'" She smiled.

Captain Archer looked at the beautiful woman who had lost so much, but faced it all with a bravery and grace that you didn't see everyday. 

"How about training the crew in hand to hand combat? Lt. Reed suggested it to me. You took on one of our toughest enemies and won. Your reputation is already made." He watched as she thought the offer over carefully.

"That sound like something right up my alley." She smiled, gently petting the sleeping dog lying over her lap. 

"Good. Admiral Forrest will be notified about your new posting. However, and I think that he will agree, we are not telling the Vulcan High Command. T'pol agrees." He eyes met her confused ones. 

"Why not?" She asked and saw the anger flash across his face. She watched him stand up and walk to the window, his back stiff with tension and anger.

"The Vulcan High Command were the ones that held us back from space exploration. They declared in the 'we are wiser than you' way that they have that we weren't ready. If it hadn't been for Trip we wouldn't have been able to pull the test flight off. His being here is my reward for him being the best damn engineer." 

Buffy nodded, "You're a good friend." Porthos wiggled his legs as if he was dreaming and Buffy stroked him gently until he settled. 

 He turned to say something when his door chimed. Porthos jumped off of Buffy's lap and started barking. "Come in." the Captain said and smiled as the door opened to reveal Trip. He looked at them in surprise, "Sorry Cap'n, I didn't know you had a guest." His eyes were on Buffy as he absently bent down to pet Porthos. 

"Buffy is going to begin teaching hand to hand combat." The Captain stated and Trip looked at his Captain briefly before looking back at Buffy, "You're stayin'?" 

She nodded, "There is nothing back home for me." Buffy replied simply. She stood and nodded to the Captain, "I'm off." 

"No need to leave on my account." Trip said hastily but Buffy shook her head, "I have stuff to do." She smiled at the Captain, gave Porthos a quick rub and left abruptly.

Trip sighed, "Why do I get the feelin' that she's avoidin' me?" He complained as he handed his Engineering Report over to his friend.

"So chase her." Jon said wisely. He watched his friend leave and sighed, 'I'd go after her in a heartbeat.' He thought deep inside.


	10. Not a chapter, a question review review ...

            Just a short question to my readers- I feel like Dawn, Giles, Willow, Xander etc. got a raw deal when Buffy disappeared. What do you think of her getting sent back to her time to be able to say good bye and let the people who love her know that she is happy? Then she gets back to the Enterprise…sheesh. I'm already on chap 44, and am winding up the story. So readers it's up to you, be cruel or be kind. Kris


	11. bex8 Hunted down like a dog

            Trip took his friends' advice. He would drop by and see Buffy on the off occasion, gently checking her face or touching her hand. Buffy would turn pink and he would leave with barely intact control. 

            Buffy started teaching hand to hand and really enjoyed herself. Teaching adults who had been in battle was more rewarding than teaching teenage girls in a life and death conflict. She had to pull back her strength so not to hurt anyone, but she watched with satisfaction as the crew became more proficient. Often she would tell them that these skills would save their lives and the lives of their crewmates. 

            One day there was a wisecrack that even with the training they couldn't 'out run an energy weapon'. Buffy stopped what she was doing and looked thoughtful, "You're right." She said and went over to the comm on the wall, "Lt. Reed, could you come to the gym with a phase weapon please?" 

            Malcolm was on the bridge and raised his eyebrows to the Captain who nodded, "See what she wants Malcolm. Send Lt. Franks to your station."

            "Aye Captain."

            Malcolm had his phase pistol at his side when he entered the gym. "Ah Mal, care to be my guinea pig?" Buffy asked with a huge smile.

            Immediately suspicious he looked at Buffy, "What is going on in that devious mind of yours?" 

            "Stand right there and point your phase pistol at me. Make sure you can shoot me, but please, please, stun me!" Buffy wisecracked and Malcolm shook his head. "The Captain would be displeased." 

            "The Captain asked me to teach, so quit being so wussy." She laughed at the insulted expression that crossed his face.

            Buffy stood and watched Malcolm's stance carefully, then rushed him. She rolled under the first weapons discharge, grabbed Malcolm's arm and flipped him over, grabbing the pistol and pointing it at his neck. She smiled into Malcolm's face and pressed a kiss onto his nose. "Gotcha." She smirked.

            She then looked up at the stunned crew, "Even a phase weapon can be disabled. It's a mistake to rely on technology to the point of being lazy." She pulled Malcolm up and checked him over, "I didn't break you did I?" she asked and he smiled, a little flustered. "I'm fine Buffy. Was that all?" he asked, a little desperate to get some breathing room from the very attractive blond.

            "Nope, I want to show them how I did it." She turned and separated the crew into groups of two and had them practice, showing how she carefully checked Malcolm's stance before making her move. Malcolm stopped being uncomfortable and started being fascinated by her insight and learned from the experience. He knew he was a strong fighter, but Buffy's insight made him a smarter one as well. 

            Pretty soon Buffy's classes were very popular, especially after an unfortunate incident involving an away mission. The entire away crew made it back, in large part to their training from Buffy's class. The Captain was very proud and made it mandatory for the entire crew. Trip was very proud as well, but waited until his class to prove it to Buffy.

            Buffy walked into class the next day and groaned silently when she saw Trip. This was going to make her hormones go crazy, she just knew it. She sighed and began the class.

            Trip smiled at look of discomfort that crossed her face when she saw him. This was going to be loads of fun.

            Buffy separated them into two groups, and was plainly suspicious when Trip became her partner. She looked up into his twinkling blue eyes, "How did you do that?" and watched his devastating smile, "I don't know whatcha mean darlin'." 

            "Whatever." Buffy sighed. She decided to show how to disarm a larger opponent, using Trip as her opponent. Suddenly he didn't trust her for a second.

            "Ok, here's your bigger opponent. Now just because he's bigger, doesn't mean he's smarter." She grinned at Trip who let out a yelp of protest, "Hey!" 

            "Wasn't personal. Now, .." she proceeded to trounce Trip thoroughly. As the class ended and she had him on his back for the hundredth time, he decided to take advantage of his position. She had a knee on his chest and was thoughtfully watching the class complete the move, when Trip jerked her down to lie on his chest, their faces almost touching.

            "I think I deserve a reward for all of the floor time I've seen today." He murmured before kissing her thoroughly. Buffy felt like she was frozen, then on fire before a sound impinged onto her consciousness.

            The other crewmembers watched and started to clap. Buffy jerked back, her face red with embarrassment. She got up and looked at her class, "That's it for today. Check the schedule for your next class." She grabbed her stuff and rushed out, leaving a bemused Trip still lying on the mats. Travis came over and gave him a hand, "Come on Sir." He shook his head at the grinning engineer. "She's going to make you pay Commander." 

            And pay he did. Buffy found every excuse under the sun to avoid seeing Trip for more than two seconds at a time. Hoshi and Travis had watched with the amusement as Buffy had successfully avoided the engineer who knew the ship as well as the back of his hand. It was lunchtime several days later when Trip had finally tracked her down. She was eating with Travis and Hoshi when he stopped by their table.

            "Hey ya'all. How are you doin' this fine day?" He asked everyone, his eyes lingering on Buffy's pink face.

            Travis smiled, "Ok Sir." 

Hoshi smiled too, "Just fine Sir. In fact, you have a new message from home." She turned to Buffy, "You have a message with attached files from Angel." Buffy's face brightened, "I hope it's the pictures he promised!" 

Hoshi saw Trip's face and decided to have a little fun. She leaned toward Buffy, "Angel is so handsome. I can see what you saw in him." Trip's face fell and he looked at Buffy with a frown.

Buffy immediately caught on, "Yeah, he's extremely handsome, sweet too. Unfortunately he couldn't handle me and he bailed." She shrugged and took a drink of water. She watched Trip smile a slow smile and bend down to whisper in her ear, "Unless I'm on a boat, I don't bail." He brushed his lips against her cheek and left. Travis and Hoshi smiled at the expression of shock on Buffy's face. Travis waved a hand in front of Buffy's face and she jumped.

Her eyes met Hoshi's amused ones and she groaned, "Oh, I am in so much trouble."

  
  



	12. bex9 gratuitous sex inside chapter Done ...

            Buffy and Hoshi were lying on their backs on the floor, pillows under their heads, feet kicked up on the bed. They looked at the ceiling and talked about men. 

            Hoshi sighed, "I know Malcolm is interested, but he's so uptight that I don't think he'll ever make a move. Plus he's more interested in T'pol." 

            Buffy looked at Hoshi, "What about T'pol? I know that there are several guys that would be interested if she would give them the time of day." 

            "It's something to do with Vulcan life, they mate once every seven years, unless they are married." Hoshi grimaced and Buffy laughed, "Seven years? Re-press-ed." Buffy sing songed and Hoshi and her laughed. 

            "Yeah, if it wasn't for alien men I'd have no sex life at all." Hoshi commented and Buffy rolled over on her side, "Spill it sister. Since I'm not getting any I'm more than happy to listen to someone who is." She teased and Hoshi blushed, "Well…." And she proceeded to tell Buffy about her trip to Risa, and what happened to Malcolm and Trip. Buffy laid there and laughed herself silly at the thought of those two macho men heading back tot the Enterprise in their underwear. 

            "Man, I wish I could have seen that." She wiped the tears of laughter off of her face and Hoshi grinned. "If you weren't running so fast you could probably see Trip's underwear anytime you want."

            Buffy blushed, "He's not like the guys of my past." She chuckled, "One, he's alive." She rolled her eyes and Hoshi looked at her, "Now it's your turn to spill." She said and Buffy nodded.

            "I was called as the Slayer when I was 15. I met Angel a year later. Handsome, broody, gave me my first cross to keep me safer from vamps. I found out he was a vamp but fell in love anyway. When I turned 17 I decided to give my virginity to Angel. It was.." Buffy stared into the past. "Wonderful. Everything I hoped it would be. Unfortunately he had a curse. If he was ever truly happy he would lose his soul and turned back into an evil vamp." 

            "Oh Buffy." Hoshi breathed, "That must have been horrible." And Buffy nodded, "So, he turned evil, killed a friend, tried to raise a couple of earth destroying demons, and just before I stabbed in the heart to send him to hell, he got his soul back. I saw his eyes fill back with himself, the gentleness, the love and I thrust a sword into his chest to save the world." 

            Buffy was silent for a moment, "If there is something I can do is put aside my personal feeling to save the world. That's what Angel did too. He put aside his feelings for me and left, wanting me to have a life." She sighed and Hoshi sighed with her.

            "Then I fell for a nice normal guy named Riley. Handsome, human and a member of a secret military organization that almost killed me. He left when he realized he couldn't be my protector." Buffy made a face. Hoshi laughed at this, "Like _you_ need a protector, boy, he must have been clueless." Buffy's eyes met hers with a smile, "Definitely."

            "And then there was Spike."

            "Spike?" Hoshi asked intrigued, hearing the mixture of irritation and love in her friend's voice.

            "Another vamp. Started out bad and trying to kill me. The military organization put a chip in his head so that he couldn't hurt people anymore, so he joined me to fight demons and fell in love with me. We had an amazing, if disturbing, affair, and the day he died saving the world I realized too late that I really did love him." Buffy looked at Hoshi, "I am really not looking for another guy."

            Hoshi looked at her friend wisely, "You just haven't found the right man to let in."

            "And I am so not looking."

            "Yeah, but I think Trip is getting under your skin." Hoshi teased gently and Buffy shivered lightly, "I am sooo attracted to him. Every time I see him my hormones do a happy dance. It makes me want to run the other way and jump him all at the same time." A quiet pause. "The Captain rings my bell too." 

            "So go for it." 

            "Trip or the Captain?" 

            "Either."

            Buffy looked at the ceiling thoughtfully, "First I need chocolate, then maybe I'll think about it."  Hoshi stood and gave Buffy a hand up, "I know where the chocolate is, then lets make a list of the cutest butts on board." The women grinned at each other, "You're on." Buffy said.

            It was late when Buffy finally wandered back to her quarters. She had a great time with Hoshi and was halfway decided to let Trip into her life. She undressed dreamily, pulling on a large t-shirt to sleep in and went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She wandered back out and was brushing her hair when the door chimed. Thinking it was Hoshi she called, "Come in." 

            The door slid open and Trip filled the doorway and Buffy's eyes admired his body, lounging against the doorjamb. 

            Trip looked at Buffy and all coherent thought went right out of his head, "Hi darlin'." He said huskily and Buffy smiled, making a decision.

            "Want to come in?" she challenged and watched, breathless, as his blue eyes went dark with desire. He stood and walked into the room, the door shushing shut behind him.

            "Are you done runnin'?" His voice was sexy and deep. She smiled and walked to him, "As long as you're not done chasing." He grinned quickly before leaning down to claim her lips in a fiery kiss. It demanded everything from her and Buffy opened her mouth and gave what he demanded. 

            Trip moaned into her mouth and pulled her closer, aching to have more. Pulling back so they could breath he used his hands to pull her t-shirt off and admire her. She was all pink and gold, beautiful breasts tipped with rosy pink nipples. His hands moved forward to cup her breasts and Buffy closed her eyes, letting the sensations wash over her. 

            He moved back and unzipped his uniform, desperate to feel his skin against hers. Buffy touched his skin and followed the zippers path, rubbing against his erection and making them both moan in reaction. They finished undressing and faced each other, eyes meeting and lips smiling. 

            Trip was all lean muscle and his cock was at attention, large and waving slightly. Buffy gently ran a soft fingertip along its length, causing it to jerk and Trip's control to snap. He pulled her to him, his cock pressed between them.

            "Trip, let's try the bed?" Buffy whispered, rubbing herself against him, hands pulling his head down for another kiss that made them tremble. He pulled back and laughed softly, "I think a bed would be great." 

            Buffy took his hand and pulled him toward her bed, she lay down, and pulled him down with her. He knelt between her legs and she pulled him to her for another kiss, "Trip, I need you." she whispered, and he nodded and groaned, placing the tip of his cock between her legs and moving slowly. Buffy had a different idea, she thrust her hips up and Trip was buried to the hilt inside her. Buffy moaned, he filled her and it felt wonderful.

            "I was tryin' to be gentle darlin'!" he gasped and Buffy kissed him, "I won't break."

            He nodded, sweat beading on his face and he thrust into her wetness and heat and thought he would never leave. She met him thrust for thrust, their bodies melting together. Trip felt her start to climax, she was tightening so impossibly around him that he thought he would die of the pleasure. "Trip!" she gasped as she let the orgasm sweep her away, and he followed with a thrust and a groan. 

            They were both breathing unsteadily, Trip resting on top of Buffy, his face in the curve of her neck. She traced random patterns on his back, smiling lazily. She felt like she could stay like this forever. Trip made like he was going to move but Buffy clasped him to her, "Don't. This feels so good." She whispered and felt him kiss her neck gently, "Oh yeah." He muttered, the vibration against her neck causing her to shiver. 

            Finally he pulled out of her and moved to the side of the small bed, gathering her into his arms with a satisfied smile. Buffy snuggled onto his chest, her arms wrapping around him and sighed happily.

            "Why did you wait so long?" she asked and felt him jerk, "What?" He protested, then felt her giggles. He tipped her face to see her happy smile, "So you were teasin' me huh?" He pressed a kiss to her sweet mouth and was rewarded by a low hum of pleasure. He kissed her nose then proceeded to rain tiny kisses over her beautiful face, until she pouted, then he kissed her lips again. 

            Buffy slowly climbed on top of Trip, brushing her body against his seductively and he felt himself harden in response. "Oh darlin'." And he watched her smile. "I am going to make you surrender Commander Tucker." She breathed, and lowered her body on top of him, throwing her head back, eyes closed at the sensations that flowed through her. He watched as she moved up and down on him, slowly, torturing him and herself in the process. 

            Buffy continued to move slowly, feeling the delicious pressure building inside her. She wanted Trip to snap first so she was being careful but she knew she wouldn't last too much longer, 'oh, especially when he was caressing her breasts like that'. Buffy moaned appreciatively and he smiled. Buffy realized that she was losing the battle and let herself move faster when Trip grunted and grabbed her hips, thrusting violently into her. 'Ooh, that did it'. Buffy felt her orgasm shoot through her and Trip gasped her name and filling her as deep as he possibly could, let go. 

            Buffy sagged onto his chest, both of them trembling in the aftermath. "Stay?" she whispered and he nodded, "Darlin', you'd have to throw me out." 

              
  



	13. bex10 more mushy stuff

            Buffy woke up with a male arm around her waist, and a very warm, very naked body pressed to her back. "Ummm." Buffy sighed, and felt Trip's chuckle rumble behind her. 

            "What time is it?" He asked sleepily and Buffy glanced at her clock, "0555."

            Trip nuzzled her neck, then bit her shoulder gently making her moan. "I think we have enough time." He murmured and Buffy turned to give him her full attention.

            Trip rushed to Engineering, cursing under his breath. He dashed inside with a minute to spare and sighed in relief. A throat being cleared made him look up to see his engineering staff all smirking at him. "Hey, I wasn't late!" He protested, looking at his wrist unit again.

            "You wanted us here for morning inspection Commander." One of the women said. He looked at them quizzically, then his face cleared. "Oh damn, so I did." He cocked his head, looked them over for a second, "Ok, you pass. Let's get to work! Dismissed!" There was a startled silence as he went back to his office and then everyone jumped when he poked his head back out, "Well?" He grinned and everyone left for his or her various duties, wondering what had put their boss in such a good mood.

            Buffy taught a class then had a break coming before the next one. She was starving and went to raid the mess. She wandered in, smiled at the mess crew setting up for lunch and raided a bowl of peaches and a couple of cartons of nutrition drink before darting back out. She entered engineering, looking around in fascination. She had never been and gawked like a tourist, nodding at crewmembers that she met. 

            Ensign Hawkins walked up, "Can I help you ma'am?" he asked and Buffy shook her head at him, "What have I told you about that ma'am stuff?" She frowned and he laughed, "What's up Buffy?" he smiled and she nodded, "Better. Can you tell me where Trip is?" She asked and watched as a light dawned, "Sure. You go straight down that way," he pointed, "Then turn left." she nodded and walked off. 

            Buffy did as she was told and found a pair of long legs sticking out from under a mysterious machine, "Hey sailor, lookin' for a good time?" she asked and was rewarded by Trip sliding out in a hurry. His face lit up in a smile and she smiled back.

            Looking at her wrist unit she said briskly, "I have a 10 minute break, here's some breakfast." She handed him a peach and a carton and he smiled, "Thanks darlin'." He took a big bite of the peach and sighed, "I was hungrier than a bear." He patted the floor beside him and Buffy sank gracefully down and they ate in silence, unaware of the invisible but fascinated audience they had. 

            Buffy smiled, watching him tip his drink back, exposing his throat as he finished it. His eyes met hers and the answering desire made her tremble slightly. 

"I need to get to work, thanks for the breakfast and the beautiful company." He said and Buffy smiled, "My pleasure." She stood in one fluid movement and taking the trash dumped it in the recycler and waved bye as she sauntered out of sight.

            "Man, I am crazy about her." He murmured quietly before sliding back under the condenser he was trying to fix. He suddenly realized that there were no noises from his staff and grinned, "Show's over folks, get back to work!" He hollered and had the satisfaction of lots of noise being made and voices talking louder than normal. Chuckling he grabbed a spanner and continued to work.

            Buffy taught the rest of the day, and went back to her quarters to get a shower and maybe a nap before dinner. She grinned as she remembered why she was so tired. Dropping her gym things on the floor she walked into the shower and stood, letting the water beating on her ease her shoulders. She finished quickly and didn't bother to get dressed but lay down on her bunk for a quick nap. Just as she closed her eyes her door chimed. "The world better be coming to an end!" she called and Trip chuckled from the other side. "How about just a date for dinner?" He called and Buffy smiled, "Sure. How about you come in to wait?" She invited and posed herself on her sheets invitingly.

            The door opened and Trip walked in, eyes on the stunning sight before him, not even noticing the door closing automatically.

            "You make me crazy." He said and Buffy laid her head on her arms, "Whatcha waiting for?" she teased gently. He pulled off his uniform and crawled into the small bed with her. After bumping his head twice and grumbling he looked at his lover, "Can I move this to the floor?" he asked plaintively. Buffy snickered and they moved the blanket and the pillows and she lay down and watched his eyes getting dark as he became aroused. 

            "I don't want to miss dinner." She reminded him and he laughed, "Don't worry." He knelt down and placed kisses onto her mouth, then moved lower to her neck before paying attention to her lovely breasts. She moaned and arched, wanting more and he obliged. They were carried away together. 

             Trip looked at her, amazed how beautiful she looked, thoroughly satiated. He leaned forward and kissed her before lying beside her with a sigh. Buffy snuggled into him and his arm went around her automatically. He watched with affection as she slid into sleep, he looked at the clock and saw they had maybe a half an hour before they needed to get up. He set his wrist unit and fell asleep as well.

            Buffy woke up with an annoying beeping in her ear. "Damn it! Turn it off!" Buffy whined sleepily and heard Trip chuckle as he reached across to shut off his alarm.

            "Hey darlin', I thought you want to go eat?" Trip asked quietly and Buffy nodded and sat up with a huge yawn. Then her stomach rumbled and Trip laughed, "Yep." Buffy threw back her hair out of her eyes and looked at Trip, "I'm getting a shower. Come with?" she asked and watched as he grinned devilishly, "I thought I already had." He teased and Buffy smacked him on the top of the head, "Come on funny guy, I'm starved."


	14. bex11 I'm having a feeling but no one's ...

            Trip took Buffy to the crew mess and they stood in line to get their meals, arms touching slightly. They sat down at an empty table and talked quietly, absorbed in one another. 

             Neither of them was aware of the smiles or smirks from various crewmembers, nor would they care if they had. Trip was telling a story about Malcolm, Travis and the pointy-eared snowman when Travis came up, "Can I sit with you?" He asked a little hesitantly, not wanting to intrude.

            Buffy waved a hand, "Go ahead Trav, he was just telling me about your adventures with the snowman."

            Travis sat and rolled his eyes with a groan, "Did you tell her about the Vulcan's peeking over our shoulders and the Captain chewing us out?" He asked and Buffy laughed delightedly. "The Vulcan's saw it? Boy I bet they didn't know what to think." Buffy giggled again and Trip chuckled.

            Malcolm came in and stood for a second, watching the group and smiling slightly. Buffy had integrated seamlessly into the crew and was making a real contribution. Hoshi came in and bumped him slightly, "Let's go sit with them." She pointed at the table he had been watching and he looked at her in surprise, "Wouldn't that be too intrusive?" surprise coloring his voice. "Nah, Travis is already there." She replied.

            They grabbed their trays of food and walked over. Trip looked up and smiled, "Hey Mal, Hoshi c'mon over and take a load off." He grinned and moved closer to Buffy who shook her head at him, "Oh like that wasn't obvious." She said. "And your point?" He replied laughingly.

            The five of them chatted and finished their meals. Malcolm had a thought and looked at Buffy who was seated beside him, "Buffy I need you tomorrow." He forked up some more pudding and she looked at him in surprise.

            "Gee Malcolm, I'm involved with Trip now, but it's a lovely offer." She said straight faced.

            There was silence and Malcolm sputtered and turned red. Trip threw his head back and roared with laughter. Buffy shook her head with a wicked smile as Hoshi and Travis laughed as well.

            Buffy took pity on Malcolm and smiled, "I couldn't resist Mal, I'm sorry." Malcolm shook his head and grinned, "Weapons familiarization class, you brat." He pointed at Trip who was out of control, "Please stop, Commander." He warned and Trip smiled widely. 

            "What time do you want me? Um there, what time do you want me _there_." she asked, kicking Trip lightly as he snickered at the double entendre. 

            "0900 if you could?" He replied and Buffy nodded, "I'll be there. I'm not teaching tomorrow."  She jumped as the com went off.

            "Commander Tucker to Engineering." Trip jumped up and went to the com box on the wall. "Be right there." He walked back and kissed Buffy, "See ya' tomorrow darlin'?" he asked and she nodded, and with a quick wave he was gone.

            Buffy sighed as he walked away and the others smiled.

            The next day Malcolm was properly impressed at Buffy's skill. "You've never used one of these weapons before?" he asked in disbelief. 

            Buffy sighed, "It's part of my Slayerness, instant weapons comprehension." The weapons were lying in front of her and she ran a finger over them, missing Giles greatly. "Are you alright?" Malcolm asked, seeing the sadness that settled on her face. 

            She looked up at him, "You remind me of my watcher, Giles was from England too. He trained me, mother henned me, and taught me. I miss him." She said softly and Malcolm nodded. "If you need to talk..?" he left it open ended and Buffy smiled, "Thank Mal. That means a lot." 

"Lt. Reed to the bridge, Commander Tucker to the bridge." The com system blared and Malcolm smiled wryly, "Help me put the weapons back in the weapons locker?" he asked and Buffy nodded. Malcolm answered the hail, "I'll be right there, Reed out." They quickly stowed the weapons and she followed him to the bridge. He looked at her in surprise and she shrugged. "So, I'm nosy." Malcolm smiled and they entered the bridge together. 

On the bridge there was quiet activity and mild tension. On the screen there was a bruised and battered man, "We have lost all electrical systems and our engineer is injured." He stated and the Captain nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that. We have an engineer, do you need a doctor?" he asked politely.

Buffy half listened to the answer, alarm bells starting to ring, "How come his communications are working if he has no electrical systems?" she whispered to Malcolm who looked at her in surprise. "Excellent question." He turned.

"Excuse me Sir, Ms. Summers has a question." He said and Trip's head came up and he swung around, surprised to see Buffy on the bridge. Buffy smiled but kept her attention on the Captain. The Captain looked at her and turned to the man on the screen, "Just a moment Captain Franklin." He nodded at Hoshi who shut down the com.

"How is he able to contact us if he's lost all electrical systems? Aren't com systems electrical? Plus, how many crew on board?" she asked and Trip and the Captain nodded.

"There are 5 crew and usually that would be true but in some of the older ships there are several electrical systems, he probably meant that his main ones were out." He looked at the Captain, "I can probably help him, though I'll need Ensign Lang to go with me." Trip stated. The Captain then looked at Hoshi. 

Hoshi turned and the screen came back on, "Well Captain, my engineer thinks he can help. He and his assistant will take a shuttle over there momentarily." Trip nodded and left the bridge, a gentle touch as he walked by for Buffy.

Buffy looked at Malcolm in surprise, "You're sending them without security?" she queried. Malcolm shrugged, "It's an engineering problem." Buffy grabbed his arm, "There's something else going on, how did he get all banged up? Where is the rest of the crew, why we didn't see them? We should send a security escort too." She said but the Captain laughed, "They won't be able to help Commander Tucker. He'll be fine Buffy, it's only a small cargo crew." He said.

Buffy shook her head, "I hope I'm wrong but I'm usually not." She stated firmly and Malcolm smiled, "The Enterprise has better firepower and is faster." He said in what he thought was a comforting way. He was wrong, Buffy was antsy, feeling like she should be doing something.

Trip flew over in the shuttlepod and he and Ensign Lang had fixed all but one of the systems when suddenly it became apparent what had happened to the ship's engineer. There was blood all over the last panel and Trip shot a look at the Ensign. "Somethin's up." 

"We had a mutiny and I won." The man that they thought was the Captain replied, "I need an engineer and you just volunteered." A phase rifle was in his hands and pointed at them. Trip surreptitiously activated his communicator in time for the Enterprise bridge to hear him yell 'No!' as Ensign Lang threw himself at the man, and they heard the sharp whine of the phase rifle.

"Damn it, ya didn't have to shoot him." Trip's voice came clearly. They also could hear the moans of the wounded man. Then they heard the muffled voice of the other man, "He shouldn't have tried anything. I hope you enjoy your stay. We're leaving shortly." The com cut off. Trip looked down at the closed communicator on the floor and palmed it, sliding it back in his pocket.

Buffy threw a look at Malcolm and the Captain who both winced. "Lt. Sato, contact the Regulus." He said.

"They're not responding Sir." She said regretfully and the Captain turned to Malcolm, "Knock out their engines Lt." And Malcolm smiled, "With pleasure Sir."

There was a flash and the other ship rocked violently. "Engines disabled Sir." Malcolm said in quiet satisfaction. Buffy was tense and Hoshi looked up, "Sir, they're hailing us."

"Put them through." The Captain stated.

"What was that for?" the man they thought was the Captain asked.  Captain Archer shook his head, "You can't keep our engineers. Release them at once." The other man paled, "How…How did you find out?" 

"It doesn't matter. I'm sending a shuttle with a fully armed Security team over to retrieve my people. We can notify the closest salvage ship or I suggest you limp to a station and get yourself fixed." The Captain turned and Malcolm and Buffy were already gone.

Malcolm, Buffy, 2 security members and one of Phlox's medics docked with the Regulus and when the door opened Trip was there, the wounded Ensign beside him and an unknown crew member from the disabled ship. 

"What happened?" Buffy demanded as she jumped out to check out the men, her weapon out in case of more surprises. 

Trip sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair as the medic stabilized Ensign Lang. "There was a mutiny, and the ship's engineer was killed. We didn't figure it out until we saw blood all over the last access panel. When the Enterprise fired there was a reverse mutiny." He said and the crewmember beside him smiled wryly, "I'm Octavio, ship's supply officer. The Captain is unconscious and our doctor is working on him. Our Engineer is dead and you met Franklin, our cook with delusions of grandeur. We're sorry about what happened." He said quietly, his eyes on Buffy as she stood there alertly. 

Buffy turned slightly to check on the medic and the injured Ensign when she heard a phase rifle being powered up close by. She jerked Trip and the Supply officer down and fired on the man who jumped around the corner.  He dropped to the deck, his weapon clattering from his hands. She glanced at the men and walked to the fallen man, taking his rifle. Malcolm tossed her some restraints and she secured the stunned man. 

"Good luck Octavio. I'm sure the Captain will send a distress signal to the nearest salvage ship. Is there anything else that you need?" He shook his head no. She looked at Malcolm, "Let's blow this popsicle stand." She stated emphatically. He nodded and their crew separated between the two shuttles and headed back to the Enterprise. 

Trip sat quietly, piloting the first shuttle expertly. Buffy was silent as she wondered how to approach the Captain and Malcolm on always having a security officer along on the off chance of something happening.

Trip glanced at her, "Are ya mad at me?" He asked quietly and Buffy looked at him in surprise. "No! I'm really mad at myself. I sensed something not right and I should have pushed the Captain to send a security officer with you. I hate it when I'm right." She shook her head and saw the relief in his eyes, "I'm sorry Trip. I was brooding about the best way to tell the Captain 'ha ha I was right'. She said sincerely.

The petty officer behind her snorted in laughter, "Oh yeah, that'll go over well." He said and watched Buffy laugh too. Trip started docking procedures, "I'm sure Malcolm and the Captain will agree with you, don't sweat it." He concentrated and they barely felt the bump as they landed in the launch bay. "Shuttlepod one arrived." He reported, and after the launch bay repressurized, they saw the Captain stride in.

The shuttle door swung open and the Captain winced as he saw Buffy inside with Trip, "I know, you were right. Trip, are you alright?" He asked as Trip crawled out of the shuttle. "I'm fine Jon." He smiled at his friend and helped Buffy, then the security officer out and closed up the shuttle.

"How's my Ensign?" He asked and the Captain sighed, "Phlox said he has moderate plasma burns but with dermal regeneration should be alright." Trip closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, "The young idiot thought he was going to take out the guy. He caught it in the side." Buffy glanced at him, "He stayed low enough and only caught it in the side? I'd say he did pretty well. He's alive." She replied simply and the men nodded. 

  
  



	15. bex12 First Away Mission

            With Malcolm as back up, Buffy presented her case of security teams on all away missions with marginal success. 

            "It would smack of lack of trust on first contact missions." The Captain protested and Buffy snorted, "I'll bet that every first contact had their own security, obvious or not." 

            Malcolm cleared his throat, "Sir, I have to agree with her. There are several instances that if I had been there we may have avoided problems." He said quietly. The Captain looked at them and sighed, "Let's do it on a case by case basis. Will that suffice?" Malcolm and Buffy nodded unhappily and he smiled, "Dismissed." 

            Buffy sighed and roller her shoulders, "Well, he didn't throw us out on our ears." She said wryly and Malcolm laughed. They both headed to sickbay and exchanged rueful looks, "Great minds obsess alike?" she teased as they walked into sick bay.

            Dr. Phlox looked up, "Not injured I hope?" he greeted them jovially and they both shook their heads. "Just wanted to see how Ensign Lang was coming along." Malcolm asked, his eyes moving to the quiet figure on the bio bed.

            "He'll be fine. He credits you Buffy for his survival." Dr. Phlox said and Buffy looked at him surprise. "Really?" 

            "Indeed. Something about your classes and rolling quicker." Buffy smiled, "Well I'm glad I'm doing something right." She shrugged and Malcolm looked at her, "You are doing great things for this crew, don't belittle yourself. Not in my presence!" he said fiercely. Buffy met his eyes, "Yes Sir." She replied softly. Dr. Phlox shooed them out, "The Ensign will sleep until morning, go do what you need to be doing." And the door closed on them.

            "Well, I think we've been kicked out!" she said, a little piqued.

            "I believe that you are correct." Malcolm stated dryly.

            T'pol had spoken about an inhabited planet called Sarona VIII in the section of space that they were entering. 

            "It has a tropical climate and they welcome visitors." She stated and the rumor had flown through the ship. Unfortunately when Hoshi tried to make contact there was no response.

            "That is illogical, their entire population relies on tourism. There is something amiss." T'pol stated emphatically. The Captain shrugged, "Let's take an away team down and see for ourselves." He turned, "T'pol, Buffy, Trip and myself. Meet in launch bay one in 10 minutes. Lt. Reed? You have the bridge." 

            "Aye Sir." Malcolm replied. He contacted Buffy to let her know and smiled at the excitement in her voice.

            Buffy was jazzed; it was her first away mission. As the shuttle flew down onto the landing pad, the view was spectacular. Tropical flowers in an abundance of colors, tall trees swaying in the tropical breezes, all surrounded by an impossibly turquoise blue ocean. Buffy exited the shuttle first and immediately felt uneasy. She activated her communicator, "Malcolm?" 

            "Buffy?" His voice made her smile, "No one's met us. I have a bad feeling."

            "Understood." This little exchange was their code for getting another shuttle and extra personnel ready just in case. She then let the others out of the shuttle, her body tense. Buffy smiled innocently at the Captain as he raised an eyebrow. "Just doing my job." She said and he snorted.

            Her eyes were alert as they scanned the area. "There is someone out there." She said quietly.

 T'pol murmured assent, "I smell them." This reminded Buffy of Angel and she smiled to herself when she saw a flash.

            "Light, to our right, low in the trees." 

            The Captain nodded, "I'm Captain Jonathon Archer. We're from the Enterprise and we mean you no harm." 

            Buffy and T'pol's heads were scanning slowly when a figure walked out of the trees. He gave off enough fear that Buffy could almost see it come off of him in waves. Buffy moved in front of the Captain, shaking her head sharply at his protest.

            "Hi, I'm Buffy. Where is everybody?" She smiled and the sight of the beautiful woman made the man relax. 

            "Please excuse our lack of hospitality. We have had…difficulties shall we say. I'm Wes. Welcome to Serona VIII." He was tall and dark with being in the sun frequently, silver hair grown long to his shoulders and handsome. He greeted each of them then he laid an arm over Buffy's shoulders and asked, "So you're from a starship? How exciting." He said.

            Buffy glanced over her shoulder and saw the Captain smirking at her. Trip was unhappy. Buffy mentally shrugged, 'can't be helped.'

Buffy flirted lightly with the man as he led them to a local tavern called the Blue Parrot. He seated them and a visibly nervous man took drink orders. As the drinks were brought Wes came back and sat down. He looked over at T'pol, "So you're a Vulcan?"

"Yes." She replied. He smiled, "We haven't had Vulcan's here in many years. Not really the party types are they?" He said.

"Boy, is that an understatement." Trip muttered and Buffy kicked him under the table, catching his grin. She looked at the Captain who nodded for her to go ahead.

"So what happened?" she asked quietly. She watched him fidget nervously, seeing him watch the staff. She turned around to see where his gaze landed and was struck by something obvious.

 "Tell me Wes, where are the women?" She knew the question startled the crew because they looked around too.

Wes started, "Um, a ship entered our orbit, the crew indicating they want shore leave. Of course we were happy to oblige." He sighed, "They were violent, killing several people before they left." 

Trip looked at Buffy and his Captain, "Are they coming back?" and they watched as Wes nodded. "In two days time."

"What do they want?" Buffy asked, almost afraid she knew the answer.

"Women." Was the stark reply. 

Now the Captain asked the questions, "Are they slavers?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know, just that they were willing to be violent." Was the man's despairing answer. Buffy was looking around, then stood and gestured for the Captain to follow her. 

She looked at Wes, "I need to talk to my Captain for a minute." She watched hope bloom on the haggard man's face and hoped it wasn't going to be dashed.

She led the Captain to the water's edge so the surf would drown out their voices. She looked into his handsome face and saw the weight of command on his shoulders and knew the feeling.  "I have an idea." She said without preamble. "I want to be here when the ship arrives. I want to have our women waiting and take these guys out once and for all. Then we have the Vulcan's take a regularly scheduled trip by here so they have protection." She finished, her eyes pleading with his.

"Won't it be too dangerous?" he asked quietly. Buffy shook her head no, "There's always a risk, but our women are trained to kick ass." 

He nodded slowly, "Ok. Get Malcolm down here too." 

A shadow passed over Buffy's face and she slid off her shoes to dip her feet in the water. "Buffy?" 

"I want Trip to go back to the ship." She said and the Captain shook his head, "Oh no, I'm not getting in the middle of this." He stated, holding up his hands. Buffy sighed impatiently, "We haven't talked about me putting myself in danger. He's not ready for me doing this." She buried her toes in the sand. "I guess this will be our first test." 

Captain Archer took Buffy's shoulders in his hands, feeling her quiver, "Trust Trip." 

Her eyes met his, "I'll try." But she had a bad feeling.


	16. bex13 Where oh where can the children be...

Buffy moved off as the Captain walked back to the tavern. "Malcolm?"

His clipped voice showed amusement, "Buffy?" and she sighed, she'd forgotten radio protocol again. 

"T'pol and I are headed back to the ship. Have Travis keep the Enterprise out of sight and keep an eye out for any ships. We're expecting company." She said.

"Understood. Enterprise out."

"Buffy?" Trip's voice was soft and she threw a smile over her shoulder, "Hey."

"A beautiful woman in her natural environment." He quipped.

 Buffy smiled, "I need a bikini and a drink with a silly umbrella." 

Trip chuckled, turning to watch the water. He was lightly sweating in his uniform, and he pulled at his collar. "If we do this plan, are you going to be careful?" 

Buffy shook her head, "Way to show faith in me Commander Tucker." She snickered then saw his face. "Trip, we _are _going with this plan, and I'll do my job. Of course I'll try to be careful." Her voice was tart and a little sarcastic. He grimaced, "I don't like it." She turned slightly and saw T'pol waiting politely. "We're ready to go, find some shorts and one of those hideous shirts and I'll see you soon." 

"You bet. See you darlin'!" He watched her walk up the beach a little unhappily.

T'pol docked the shuttle and Buffy snapped out of her reverie. She climbed out and immediately went to have a planning session with Malcolm, speaking to him quietly. Buffy and Malcolm pulled together 11 women. Buffy let them know their assignment, making it a strictly volunteer operation. They then took them to the gym for a quick refresher course, including some of the more vicious ways to disable a man. Malcolm was cringing by the time Buffy had finished, making her laugh. "What's the matter Mal?" 

"Remind me never to make you mad." He replied and fled for the launch bay. 

They were shuttled down in groups where Wes met them and dressed them in beautiful tropical dresses for the roles they were about to play. Buffy still was uneasy, there was something she was missing but couldn't pinpoint it. Buffy chose a light green bikini with a sarong style skirt that left her flat stomach bare. She was never aware of the attention she garnered, still keeping her head in the game.

The Captain was almost hyper aware of Buffy and it made him slightly nuts. He felt like his radar was attuned to her. Especially in that bikini. Shaking his head he finally buried himself in the plan, making the announcement to the women.

 "No one is to be alone at any time, all of you are armed with phase pistols and please, don't get engaged before we leave." There was outright laughter at this and the women went to their posts.

Buffy looked around in satisfaction. Trip, the Captain and Malcolm were all discreetly placed, the women were spread throughout the bar. Buffy took a turn and smiled at the men, stopping to chat with Captain Archer. 

"Well, ready as we can be." Her eyes were scanning and he looked around as well, "You've done a first-class job, be careful." His eyes met hers and a shiver of something went through her. She glanced away, and walked on.  

Suddenly Hoshi's voice was heard, "An unidentified ship is entering the planet's orbit."

Buffy clapped her hands, "We're about to party people. Be careful." Buffy stepped back and went outside the Blue Parrot for a quick look when suddenly a small hand connected to a child grabbed her hand, "You'll find 'em won't you? You'll get 'em back?" He had been watching and knew that this lady was the one who would help him.

Buffy knelt to face the child who was no older than 6. "Get who back?" Buffy asked quietly, aware time was tight.

"The bad men took my sister and my cousins and a bunch of my friends." The little boy's eyes were terrified and shiny with tears. Buffy drew in a breath sharply and realized suddenly what she had missed. The enemy had taken children hostage. 

Buffy looked the little boy in the eyes, "I'll do my best. I promise." She swore. He nodded and ran back into the trees.

Buffy straightened, her eyes on fire as she walked into the Blue Parrot. Captain Archer straightened, 'something was definitely wrong,' he thought as she strode by. He watched her grab Wes and hiss a question that made him blanch in panic. She jerked his arm sharply and he nodded shakily. Disgust crossed her face and she walked back to the Captain, "We have a problem." She whispered as she kept watch, noticing the frantic glances the native men were giving her.

"Of course we do, what's up?" he asked quietly.

"They want the women in exchange for the children they took as hostages." She said grimly. His eyes met hers and he realized the depth of their problem. Someone would have to go to the ship. He caught Malcolm's eye and Malcolm strode over, "What?" he asked. Suddenly there was an energy wave and a group of about 10 men materialized. 

Buffy nodded at the Captain and went to stand by Wes. He stood and took her hand and walked her over to the men. 

"We have 11 volunteers Mayhewe." Wes stated and the men all stared at Buffy.

 "It sounds like an exciting adventure to be able to get off of this rock." She gushed. Wes looked at her, a little stunned. She had gone from field marshal to simpering woman in a heartbeat. 

The scruffy bearded man stepped to her, "I am Mayhewe. Prepare the rest of the women." He stated. Buffy gestured and the woman all came forward. Buffy carefully arranged a woman for each man, then turned to Mayhewe.

"We are here, now I want to go first to the ship and see our quarters." She asked demandingly, smiling sweetly at him and he nodded, speaking into his unit on his wrist. As soon as they disappeared the women did their job and painfully disabled the men they standing by. Malcolm, Trip and the Captain, as well as the native men trussed the men up, leaving only one ungagged for information. 

Trip was frantic, "Why did she go? What in the hell was she thinking." He raged and the Captain finally grabbed him by the shoulders, "She went to rescue the children. They are hostages on board the ship." Trip went pale, "How many?" He spun around to look at Wes. He looked unbearably tired, "30 of them." He answered quietly.

Buffy and Mayhewe materialized and Buffy grabbed him, pressing her weapon to his throat. She faced the crew in front of them, "Your men on the surface are mine and I will kill the Captain where he stands unless you send the children back." She stated flatly to the shocked men. 

"Please." wheezed Mayhewe, shocked by how strong this small woman was. Buffy glared, "The children?" She began to cut off Mayhewe's air and he nodded frantically to them. One of them raced toward the back and brought out the children. There was chaos and noise but Buffy was nothing if not single minded.

"Five at a time." She demanded, tightening a little knowing she was cutting off his air supply. She watched, emotionless as the shaken crew sent the children down in groups of five, the older children holding the babies. Buffy was furious as the last of the weeping children were transported down.

"Tell me why the hell that you did this?" She said angrily. Mayhewe gasped, "Let me go."

"Fuck off, I'm sure someone else can tell me." 

An older man with sad eyes spoke, "We had a war and then a natural disaster. All of our woman died. We have no way to continue our race. We stumbled across the planet and were surprised to find that they were distantly related to our people. We're desperate to continue our race." He said lamely. Desperate people did stupid things as he was now realizing.

Buffy looked at him in scorn, "Did you ask? Even if they said no you could have appealed the decision, or used surrogate mothers or any number of options. Now you're royally screwed. Send Mayhewe and me to the surface, your ship is under surveillance from the Enterprise, '_my_ ship'. You move and I will tell them to blow you out of the sky." 

Buffy and Mayhewe, still half conscious materialized in the Blue Parrot. Buffy shoved him to his knees and kicked him viciously. Then she stunned him. 

Captain Archer raced over to her and grabbed her before she headed for the other men. "Buffy!" he said and she struggled. He cupped her face and made her look at him, "Buffy! Buffy, the children are safe." He bent down, their faces almost touching as his amber eyes looked into her anguished hazel ones. "It's ok." he whispered.

 "Do you know why? Why they scared those poor kids?" she demanded tearfully and he nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep shuddering sigh. Jon's hand was shaking as he took his thumb and wiped a tear away, making her eyes open, shock in their depths. He released her, reluctantly, slowly. She stepped back, wiped her eyes with an angry swipe of the hand and walked to Wes, "Did they tell you why?" she asked and he shook his head, "Not a word. But don't worry, we will help them." 

His face was peaceful and Buffy found comfort in his eyes, "What will you do?" 

He shrugged, "We'll hold talks. Demand compensation for our dead, eventually we'll probably become one people." He kissed Buffy on the cheek, "Thank you for your children." Then he folded her in a hug. 

A little boy threw himself at her and she stepped back from Wes and hugged him. "What's your name Shorty?" she asked and was rewarded by a boyish giggle. "Shayne."

"Ooh, that's a manly name. Have you seen your sister, and cousins and friends?" 

"Uh huh. They told me about the angel that rescued them. I knew it was you." His faith in her was absolute and Buffy gave him another hug. "You were the one who did good. Thank you for telling me." She tickled him and he grinned and raced off.

  
  


              
  



	17. bex14 mush inside and Oops!

            Trip strode over and grabbed Buffy by the arm, dragging her to the beach to yell at her.

            "Why did ya do it? Are you crazy? You didn't know what you were getting into!" He shouted and Buffy pulled back, her eyes stormy with emotion. He continued to yell and she couldn't fit in a word edgewise.

 She took another step back, making him stop and shook her head, "This is what I do. I _have_ to Trip. It may be a hundred years from my past but my destiny to help hasn't changed." She spat angrily. Trip reached forward to grab her shoulders to shake some sense into her when she held up a hand, "Since you know what I am and obviously can't handle it, we're over." 

She walked away and Trip shouted, "You're runnin' away from this." 

            Buffy turned, her face was flushed with anger, "and _you're_ not facing what I am. I _won't_ change for you or any man. Go to hell Commander Tucker." And she walked away.

            Everyone had watched involuntarily, it was like a train wreck, you couldn't look away. Malcolm shot a look at the Captain, then jogged down the beach where Buffy was heading. Jon sighed and walked down to Trip, whose fear and stubbornness had just cost him something incredibly special.

             Buffy was crying as she walked away from the man who had helped her cope in this new world she had been dropped into. She felt movement beside her and saw out of the corner of her eye that it was Malcolm.

            "Here." He held out his handkerchief and she stopped and took it. She wiped her streaming eyes and blew her nose. "Thanks Malcolm." She looked at the beautiful double sunset and sighed. She had plans to spend time in this romantic place and now all she wanted to do was leave. 

            "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, aware of the misery that flowed out of her.

            Buffy shuddered a sigh, straightened her shoulders and nodded. "I'm good."

            Trip was miserable. Buffy wouldn't even acknowledge his existence and he felt stupid pushing it in front of their friends. She left the island early and he stayed late and got roaring drunk. The news that they were over swept the ship and for Trip, popular as he was, there were many sympathetic looks from the men and disgusted looks from the women. 

            Buffy and Trip's very public blow up made it tense for a while. Buffy hung out with Travis, Hoshi and Malcolm while Trip buried himself in his warp engines and complaining to the Captain.

            After about a month the Captain had enough and told Trip it was his own damn fault. The second month was a little easier, though the overtures Trip made to Buffy were rebuffed harshly. She worked out more, adding loud music she had found on the ship's files for atmosphere.  Then she added a Tai Chi class to her self-defense classes. Busy busy, must keep busy. Well, she was busy enough but rarely slept well.  

            The third month the Captain was pathetically grateful when T'pol had found a "M' class planet. The distraction was what the crew needed if the planet proved hospitable to humans. When Trip learned Buffy was headed planetside, he had begged off and stayed in Engineering. 

            Buffy was relieved. She wasn't mad anymore, just disappointed that Trip couldn't have accepted her for who she was. She hoped that eventually they would be friends again, but knew that was for future wishing.

            The away team consisted of the Captain, Buffy, and T'pol. They landed on a green meadow and when the door to the shuttlepod opened Buffy sneezed.

            She waved her hands and sneezed two more times, accepting the Captain's handkerchief with a muffled thanks. "I'm getting a collection of these I need to get back to you and Malcolm."  He chuckled, "Please, keep it."

            They climbed out and Buffy gradually relaxed, enjoying the beauty of the planet. She stuck by the Captain who was as happy as a kid in a candy store. 

            "Have you ever seen purple water?" he asked in amazement and Buffy wandered over to look at it, "Eww. Why is it purple? Or do you call that color mauve?" She asked facetiously, making him chuckle. His eyes eagerly roved over her, enjoying the sight of her bright hair in the sunshine.

            "I don't know. I'm going to take a sample." He leaned forward and almost pitched head first into the pond. Only Buffy's quick reflexes in grabbing his uniform shirt kept him from falling. 

"Whoa there, let's not go swimming. We don't know what kind of yucky things might be in there." 

He took the sample, then leaned back and let her help him stand up. She smiled, watching him eyeing his sample with boyish delight. Buffy shook her head and watched T'pol as she took her own samples. 

            She checked her wrist unit, "We've been here two hours. We have green grass, purple water and weird trees. It's been long enough, let's get back up and check 'em out." She looked around.

            He grinned down at her as they walked, "Not much for science?" 

            "Not even for a second, thank you very much." 

            Buffy was starting to feel a little warm as she boarded the shuttlepod for the trip back. As they traveled Buffy began to feel uncomfortably hot and when she looked at the Captain he was pulling at his collar too.

            "Hey T'pol?" Buffy said and watched the Vulcan turn in her seat. "The Captain and I must have caught some sort of bug." Captain Archer looked back at Buffy in surprise. Her face was flushed, her skin dewy and damp tendrils of her hair curled wildly. She looked like she had just finished having sex.

 'Whoa! Where did that thought come from?' he thought in shock.

T'pol examined them both closely and nodded, "You have elevated heart rates and are sweating profusely." She turned and alerted Dr. Phlox who replied he would have the decontamination chamber ready. "I was born on Vulcan." She commented.

Captain Archer and Buffy looked at T'pol, "Because we were born on Earth we're having the allergic reaction or whatever?" he asked and T'pol nodded. "That would be the logical conclusion." 

Doctor Phlox, as unfailingly cheerful as usual met them at the shuttle bay. He cleared T'pol after her decontamination, making her change into clean clothes and destroying the ones from the planet. Then Buffy and Captain Archer were place in the decontamination unit and a tube of gel was slid in. "Undress and use the gel." Phlox said.

Buffy stripped to her bra and underwear and the Captain stripped to his blue underwear that failed to hide anything. She couldn't help notice how large he was. 'Oh boy'.  Buffy was really starting to feel warm now. She took a squirt of the gel and handed it over before she started spreading it all over. They passed the tube back and forth until Buffy tried to reach her back.

"Turn around." He said huskily and Buffy saw that his eyes were dilated and he was aroused. Muted alarm bells were ringing as she turned around in a daze. He began smoothing the gel and she wanted to moan. When her back was finished she turned to do his, stretching up, leaning herself against his bare back to reach his shoulders. She could feel his muscles ripple under her fingertips as his breath caught. She stepped back and he turned, his eyes meeting hers. 

Jon swallowed and tried to gather his fraying self control together. They both jumped as the light switched off and the door opened, "Ready?" Dr. Phlox chirped. They rushed out and while Dr. Phlox noticed their flushed faces, he put it down to erratic human behavior. They quickly got dressed, not meeting each other's eyes and left sickbay. 

His quarters were first and as he stopped, she stopped as if an invisible force held her there, "Well, I'm going." She said breathlessly, making one last effort to avoid the disaster she could see coming. Then his eyes caught hers. 

Slowly, as if in a dream, his hand rose to caress her face and he leaned over to kiss her. As soon as their mouths touched the heat swept out of control. When they couldn't breath he stepped back and shakily tapped out his code and opened his door. Porthos slept in his corner, not bothered by their late arrival. Buffy hesitated for a fraction of a second before succumbing to the plea in her Captain's eyes. 

They fell into each other's arms, pulling clothing off and dropping it where they stood. She couldn't keep her hands off of him, running them restlessly over his chest, using the flat of her palms to rub over his nipples. 

Jon's hands were busy on her breasts, cupping, rubbing the nipples, then moving to caress her back, her bottom, her thighs. Buffy shuddered and pressed herself against him and they both moaned desperately, wanting to be inside the other. He kissed her, all tongue and teeth and she responded in kind, gently nipping his bottom lip then sucking it. This caused him to jerk her against him, his erection like iron against her abdomen. She slid her hands to his shoulders and he lifted her up. He slid her onto the head of his cock and slowly lowered her, as she wrapped her legs around him, driving him in deep. The feelings were overwhelming as they fed off of each other's passion and their climax caught them like a storm.

He carried her over to his bed and gently released her so she could slide tortuously down his body. He gasped at the feelings that it started and Buffy smiled, pulling him into the bed with her. This time he was trying to make it last but failing miserably as they were caught up again. Their eyes were wide and surprised at the sensations and feelings. This climax was gentler and they slid into sleep, cuddled together.

Sometime during the night Buffy awoke to feel him hard and ready behind her. "Jon." She moaned his name, already aroused and he awoke instantly. He slowly slid himself inside her and they rocked together gently, letting the friction bring them over the edge. 

It was later as Jon awoke to find Buffy straddling his hard on. He watched the beautiful woman slowly slide down onto him, her head thrust back exposing the line of her taut body to his gaze, his hands came up to rub her nipples, making her tighten around his cock and making them moan together. Their movements became frantic as she slid up and down his length, harder and faster until the resulting climax made them cry out, he still inside of her and she on top of him.

Buffy woke up slowly, trying to figure out where she was. She moaned as she moved, feeling stiff and sore in places she didn't even know she had. Strong arms banded around her middle and a sleepy chuckle rumbled under her ear. She was still impaled on a hard cock when suddenly the owner of said cock gasped.

Opening her eyes with a snap she looked in to her Captain's surprised, dismayed and very aroused eyes. 

"Oh crap." Buffy breathed, realizing that something was wrong, then moaned and tightened around him, beginning to move involuntarily.

Jon closed his eyes in disbelief, "It's just a dream, it's just a dream." He chanted, thrusting himself up inside her until they climaxed, he with a grunt and she with his name. 

They cautiously opened their eyes and Buffy shook her head, "Not a dream." She groaned and lay limply on his chest. As gently as he could he pulled out of her and laid her to his side, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh god, what happened?" He asked out loud. 

"I'm not exactly sure, but it involved boinking each other silly." She said helpfully and he looked at her in amused disbelief, his memories on fast forward in his mind.

"Wow."

Buffy sighed, "Yeah. What do we do now?" Jon levered himself on one elbow, turning slightly to face her, amazed afresh by her beauty.

"Continue as we mean to go on?" he whispered, his hand tracing her shoulder, making her eyes close.

"I think I meant 'go see Dr. Phlox.'" She stuttered as his hand moved lower. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers, "Later." He murmured, before moving over her to make love to her again. He slid into her and she arched, meeting him. She bent her legs to pull him in deeper and they moved slowly, building the fire carefully until they were swept away.

He slid out of her and lay on his stomach, facing her. She lay on her back, her face towards him. Drowsy hazel eye meeting satisfied amber ones. The door chimed and made them both jump.

"Captain Archer, are you unwell?" T'pol's voice came through the door and Jon covered Buffy's giggles with a hand.

 "Yes T'pol, I mean no T'pol, I'm fine. Just getting a late start to the morning, can you get Malcolm to take my watch?" He stiffened as Buffy gently nipped his palm, then licked it.

"Very well Captain." T'pol replied and stood out side the door for another moment with a puzzled frown.

Jon reluctantly pulled his hand away from Buffy's mouth and forced himself to get out of bed. He fed and watered Porthos and turned to Buffy who was watching him single-mindedly. 

"We definitely need to see Dr. Phlox, 7 times in less than a day is going to kill me." He resolutely went into the shower and Buffy smiled, she needed a shower too.

They stumbled out of the bathroom, without meeting each other's eyes, though both were smiling. Shower sex twice was beyond ridiculous. Buffy quickly dressed, desperate for answers.

 "I'll go first." She muttered. Her glance over at him made him say, "To hell with it." and stride over to give her a bruising kiss.

They pulled back reluctantly and she opened the door and fled.


	18. bex15 Without you I can't sleep

            Buffy hit the doors of sickbay at a run. "Dr. Phlox?" she called desperately, then stopped short at seeing Trip sitting on one of the bio beds. 

            "Oh damn." She moaned, swaying slightly and feeling dizzy all of the sudden. Dr. Phlox came in and looked at her in concern, "Is there something amiss Buffy?" he asked in concern, but Buffy was staring at Trip, her face white.

            Trip was puzzled by the panic on Buffy's face and watched in dismay as her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed onto the floor in a heap. "Buffy!" he said but was echoed from the door. The Captain strode in, swept Buffy into his arms and laid her gently on a bio bed. His eyes met Trip's in surprise.

            "Hey Trip, I didn't see you. Are you alright?" He asked. Trip nodded numbly, too shocked to speak as his best friend hovered over Buffy like a worried lover. Dr. Phlox looked at them sharply and gave Trip a hypo spray before escorting him to the door, "If you're still in pain tomorrow come back. Don't worry about Buffy, I'm sure she'll be fine." The door shut in Trip's face.

            "Now what seems to be the problem?" He asked as he started running a scanner over Buffy.

            "Oh, I don't know. Buffy and I had sex 7 or 8 times in the last 12 hours. I blew off duty to be with her. I'm acting like an oversexed 16 year old. Take your pick." His voice was muffled for the last part as he dropped his face into his hands tiredly. Buffy moaned and his head shot up. She held a hand to her head and looked at him and sighed in relief, "Trip?"

            He stood and walked over to her, helping her sit up, "He left." She nodded and rested her aching head against him. He ran his hand over her back in soothing strokes, she sighed and pulled back to look up at him and there was a sizzle that the doctor could almost physically see. 

"Oh my. Let me check your blood panels." He checked the computer, but didn't fail to notice that they moved closer, kissing gently, hands moving restlessly. 

            He bustled over and using his scanner noted that they had elevated blood pressure, elevated heart beats and other symptoms of arousal. "Well Captain, your prostate is enlarged from working overtime." He said cheerfully and the Captain groaned, then laughed shakily. "I _know_ it's been working over time, but why?" 

            Buffy hugged him to her and they kissed again, this time becoming passionate. The Doctor pried them apart "Let's just separate you two for now." then led the Captain to a bio bed and called Lt. Reed.

            Malcolm was puzzled as he headed toward sick bay, the Doctor had been vague. When he strode in and saw what was happening, he was shocked. His Captain was lying on a bio bed, Buffy on top of him and while they were fully clothed, they were, well, _involved_. 

            "Sir?" He just about squeaked in shock. Buffy jumped guiltily and shot Malcolm a smile before sliding off of the Captain reluctantly and going back to her own bio bed. The Captain's eyes never left her and Malcolm swung around to the doctor, "What in the bloody hell is going on?"

            Doctor Phlox smiled reassuringly, "They're going to be fine Lieutenant. They encountered some kind of allergen that activated their hormones to respond sexually, lowering their personal inhibitions. I am in the process of making an antidote, they should recover quite nicely.

            Malcolm looked at them and shook his head; he was going to be scarred for life. "Why am _I_ here?" He asked plaintively.

            "To keep them clothed and off of each other until I am finished." 

            Malcolm blushed then shrugged and moved to stand between the bio beds. He folded his arms, "So I guess this is why you missed dinner and lunch?" he asked Buffy. She grinned and the Captain blushed, "Yeah, though I'm starved now." 

            The Captain sighed, "I don't know how I'm going to put this in a report." He complained lightly. Buffy waved a hand, "Pfft. Easy. Went down to the planet of the purple water, got contaminated by something and ended up in your quarters having sex. 7 or was it 8 times?" she looked at the ceiling thoughtfully.

            Jon shook his head, and turned on his side to look at her, "I've been trying to think. 2 times in the shower, one standing up, and 4 times in the bed?"

            Buffy shook her head, "I think it was 5." She said thoughtfully, using her fingers to count.

            Malcolm groaned, not only was it _way _too much information, it was a disaster! The Dr. bustled over and injected them both, then watched them fall asleep with satisfaction.

            "What are we going to do? Are they even aware of what is happening?" Malcolm asked a little desperately and the Dr. nodded.

            "Oh very aware. They both came here of their own volition after realizing that something was wrong. As to the question of what to do? They are adults Lieutenant. Either they'll continue the relationship or move away as you humans like to say." 

Malcolm sighed, "The saying is 'move on'."

            "Is it? Truthfully I think that Buffy will be very good for the Captain." He stated and Malcolm struggled to stay sane for a moment.

            "That's all well and good, but what about Commander Tucker?" 

            Doctor Phlox looked at him in surprise. "It was my understanding that the Commander's relationship with Buffy ended some time ago." 

            Malcolm scrubbed his face tiredly with his hands, "It doesn't mean that he won't have a severe problem with this." 

 The Doctor stood there thoughtfully, "I see. Well maybe the 3 of them can enter a relationship together." He shrugged, "I'm sure it will work out."

            Malcolm moaned quietly, "No, no, no, no, no."

            Buffy woke first, her faster metabolism utilizing the medicine quicker. She stretched, then gasped as she almost rolled off of the bio bed. The Dr. was there in an instant, "Easy. Your scans show that you are almost normal. How do you feel?" He asked.

            "Confused." She looked over at her Captain. He was still asleep, looking as innocent as a child. The memories of the two of them were spectacular and she sighed quietly. There would be hell to pay. "Can I go?" she asked quietly and he nodded, "Go eat something then head straight for bed." 

Buffy groaned at this and Dr. Phlox grinned wickedly, "For sleep only." She laughed and walked over to the Captain. She brushed the hair off of his forehead with a gentle hand and kissed him gently on the lips before turning and leaving sickbay.

            "Well well. The next few days should be interesting." The good Doctor chuckled.

            Buffy walked to the crew mess feeling as weak as a kitten. She piled her plate high with food and slinked to a seat. She felt like she had a sign on her back that said, 'I screwed the Captain silly!!' Hoshi looked at Buffy and knew that something was up. She turned to Travis, "Let's go sit with her." He nodded good-naturedly and they both walked over to the table, trays in hand. Buffy looked up and smiled her thousand watt smile.

 "Sit! Sit!" Buffy said and Travis and Hoshi laughed.

            "Are you ok Buffy? I hear you were in sickbay. No one else was allowed to go to the planet!" Travis exclaimed and Buffy shuddered, 'What a horrible thought, an entire ship infected. Yikes!' she closed her mouth to contain a hysterical giggle..

            "Yeah, I'm ok. I had a severe allergic reaction to the planet of purple water and weird trees." Buffy waved a hand, "Apparently if you're from Earth it's a lot worse." 

            Buffy finished her meal and looked at her friends, "I'm bushed. Phlox said I needed sleep. See you tomorrow." They smiled and Buffy headed out, not seeing Malcolm until he touched her sleeve. Looking up into his blue eyes she smiled, "Hey."

            "Hey yourself, are you alright?" His voice was quiet, soft with concern.

            "I'm good." She shrugged and he nodded and let her leave. Buffy walked slowly back to her quarters, reliving the past 2 days with a little amazement. She went in and showered and changed then lay down wearily and fell asleep.

            The next couple of weeks Buffy avoided the Captain. She wasn't sure she could even look at him without jumping him. Dr. Phlox assured that the antidote worked but Buffy still felt overwhelmingly attracted to the Captain. Unfortunately she wasn't sleeping well. She'd keep waking up and trying to reach for the man who wasn't there. And she always, each and every time expected the Captain.

            Jon was aware that she was avoiding him. He was also aware that he walked by the gym way too often, just to see a glimpse of her. He was sleeping terribly, waking up to find her not in his bed and not being able to drop back to sleep without her. He shook his head impatiently, he was day dreaming on the bridge again and had missed T'pol's question.

            Hoshi and Buffy were eating lunch when Buffy suddenly looked up at her friend, "Hoshi, do you have duty?" She asked, a little desperate. 

"No. Why?" Hoshi replied.

 "Come to my quarters, I need to talk to you." And Hoshi nodded.

            They were in Buffy' quarters eating chocolate when Hoshi sat up in shock, "You and the Captain? Together?"

            Buffy nodded miserably, "A bunch of times. It was. …fantastic."  

"I'm scared to death." She whispered. 

Hoshi sat back and wrapped her mind around this startling information. "Is this why I haven't seen you on the bridge?" she asked. 

Another nod, "I want to. I want to look at him, but then I want to touch him, crawl in his lap and.." 

Hoshi held up her hands, "Stop! I beg of you." Buffy was blushing. 

            Hoshi spoke thoughtfully, "What's wrong with it? I mean, you're not Starfleet so you're technically not under him." She made a face, "So to speak." Buffy grinned. "You'd be free to date or whatever. You'd be good for the Captain!" she said firmly. 

Buffy's face cleared, "Do you think so?" and Hoshi nodded, "Give it a chance." 

            Jon was in the turbolift, tired to the bone when the doors opened and Buffy stood there. They stared at each other for so long that the doors began to close and the Captain reached out and stopped them. His amber eyes were dark, pleading, "In or out." Buffy stepped on, not being able to stop herself.. 

            He looked at tired as she felt. "Not to be rude, but you look like you could use some sleep." She said softly. He smiled wryly and rubbed his eyes, "I keep waking up." 

            "And you can't go back to sleep because I'm not there." She whispered and he nodded carefully, their eyes locked. The lift stopped and they both jolted. "Come to my room tonight." Buffy rushed out as soon as the doors opened.

            Buffy showered and crawled into bed, tired but wired with anxiety as well. Her door chimed and she smiled in relief. "Come in."            

            The door opened and revealed the Captain, freshly showered, standing in her doorway. Buffy leaned onto one elbow, "Come on in Jon." He entered and stood a little uncomfortably. Buffy flopped back down and held up the corner of her sheet in invitation, "If you're going to get in then do it now, I'm about to fall asleep and I'm not waiting." Jon smiled and undressed to his boxers, crawling into her tiny bed and curling around her, her back to his front.

 "Are you ok?" He whispered and she jabbed him with an elbow, "Shh! Sleepin'!" she muttered. He grinned to himself and slid into sleep with her.

              
  



	19. bex16 Feelings, whoa oh oh feelings

            Admiral Forrest had been waiting 10 minutes so far as Malcolm frantically tried to track his Captain down. He suddenly had a thought.

            The door chimed and Buffy struggled awake, "Who in the hell is it?" she called grumpily. 

"It's Malcolm, can I come in?" he asked. 

Buffy looked at the clock a little bleary eyed, "Mal, it's 0300, go away."

            "Please!" he sounded desperate.

            "Let him in, he's probably looking for me." Jon murmured into her ear and she sighed.

            "Come in." she grumbled and the door slid open letting Malcolm in. He sighed in relief when he saw his Captain.

            "What's up Lieutenant?" The Captain's voice asked, gravelly from sleep. 

            "Sir, there's a message from Admiral Forrest. It's urgent." Malcolm said apologetically and watched with dread as the Captain struggled to get out of Buffy's bed.

            He was almost giddy with relief when he realized that the Captain was still dressed below the waist. 

            Jon bent over and kissed Buffy, "I have to go." He whispered and she nodded, "G'night." He smiled as she slid immediately into sleep and quickly dressed before following Malcolm out into the hallway.

            "Sir, you really need to let someone know where you'll be sleeping." Malcolm said quietly. 

            The Captain nodded sleepily, "If there is a next time it won't be in Buffy's bed. They must have made it for midgets." He grumbled, rubbing his neck. Neither was aware of Trip coming out of his quarters behind them.

            "What are you going to do Sir?" Malcolm asked.

            "Do?" There was a bitter laugh. "Oh, by the way Trip, I betrayed you. I went to some backwater planet and was infected by an allergen that made human hormones go wild and I slept with the girl that you're crazy about. Oh, but it was an _accident_." He sighed and rubbed his neck again.

            Malcolm sighed, "You'll need to tell him Sir." 

            Running a frustrated hand through his hair he glanced at his armory officer, "He's my best friend."

            "I know Sir. That's the reason." Was the quiet reply. The Captain walked on to his ready room and Malcolm went back to the bridge. 

            Jon sighed as he sat down in front of his computer, "Admiral, I'm sorry. They had to track me down Sir." 

            Admiral Forrest took a good look at the Enterprise's Captain, "You look like hell, Jon. Is everything ok?" he asked in genuine concern.

            Jon didn't meet his mentor's eyes, "I'm going through a personal crisis. It'll work itself out." Looking up he smiled, "What's going on Admiral?" 

            Forrest acknowledged the evasion with a sigh, "The Ferengi want to form a trade alliance. Since you are familiar with them, you and your ship are to meet them in Risa in one week's time."

            "The Ferengi? Lovely." Jon said, irony rich in his voice as he remembered when the Ferengi took over his ship.

            "It's for a good cause Jon. They can get their hands on technology from places in the galaxy we haven't even seen yet. Plus a really good coffee made on the Klingon homeworld." This made both men laugh.

 "Oh, a very good cause Sir." Jon sighed and smiled, "Understood Sir. I will do my level best." He promised.

            "I'm sending you the data now. Familiarize yourself with it, they are …unusual." Said the Admiral. "Take care of yourself, damn it." And the connection terminated.

 Jon stood and poked his head onto the bridge, "Travis, change our heading for Risa." 

            "Aye Sir!" Travis said happily.

            Trip was in his quarters pacing restlessly. He tried to sift through what he had overheard and it was bad anyway you put it. His best friend and his ex-lover whom he still cared about had slept together. Ok, there was an allergy involved and from the pain in Jon's voice knew it hadn't happened on purpose. Now he realized why Jon had been so quiet, and why Buffy had not met his eyes. It wasn't fair, but there you go. Life wasn't fair. He shook his head and changed into his exercise clothes and went to the gym to beat on something.

            Buffy woke alone and sighed, irritated at her disappointment. She got ready and went to breakfast with Travis who was just getting off duty. They chatted about the planet and the new destination the Captain had ordered during the night. 

            "Risa is a pleasure planet. They have everything you could imagine to do and a climate controlled atmosphere." Travis said and sighed, "I'm not into planets much but this one is a beauty." 

            "It's a planet Trav, not a woman." Buffy teased gently.

             The Captain puttered around, straightening pillows until he realized he was procrastinating. He looked at Porthos who wagged his tail. Jon bent down and rubbed the dogs' head gently then walked over to the com unit, "Commander Tucker, please report to the Captain's ready room." 

            Trip winced in Engineering. He went to the com unit, "Understood Cap'n."

            Jon sighed, Trip knew. He could tell by the two words spoken. Damn.

            Trip stood in front of the door, hesitating before pressing the door padd. He heard the door chime and Porthos begin barking. "Come in!" He walked in and bent to rub Porthos belly, "Hey buddy, how are ya'?" 

He stood and met his Captain's eyes squarely. "So you know." Jon said quietly. 

Trip nodded, "I overheard you and Malcolm in the hallway." 

Jon turned, his shoulders slumped, "I didn't want you to hear it that way." He said softly. 

Trip sighed, "Jon, I know it wasn't on purpose and I don't blame ya for it." 

The Captain swung around, his eyes fierce. "I envied you Trip! You and Buffy had something special and it bothered me that you blew it. But at the same time I was glad! I could think about her without feeling guilty. Don't forgive me! _I_ blame me! If I had been stronger or had taken Malcolm to the planet instead."

Trip grinned at this, "I think Malcolm would have been a little shocked!"

Jon chuckled, "Not that! You know what I mean." He sighed and sat down, looking at his best friend in the entire known universe.

Trip sat across from him and frowned, "What's the problem then? I thought the Doc gave you the antidote."

"The hormones may be gone, but the feelings aren't." Jon said quietly. Trip suddenly and terribly understood, the Captain had fallen hard for Buffy.

Buffy apologized to the class she had missed the day before and began their training. After her last class left she worked out hard, losing herself in the physical exertion. Buffy walked back to her quarters, sweaty but satisfied. She managed to put everything out of her mind. Really. 'yeah right.'

"Buffy?" she froze as she recognized Trip's voice. She turned and smiled in spite of herself. His hair was sticking up like he had run his fingers through it and his uniform was slightly scruffy from work. 

Trip smiled in response and approached her, "How're ya' feelin'"? he asked and Buffy stopped smiling.

"I'm good."

His blue eyes were serious as they met hers, "I talked to Jon." He said. 

Buffy threw up her hands, "Great! Just great! Now you know." She stormed to her door and inputted her code. 

"Buffy!" Trip said desperately.

"_Not _talking about this!" She stalked inside, Trip on her heels. She turned and poked him in the chest, "You lost the right to question my life when you decided to go all caveman on me and I dumped you." 

Trip grabbed her hand, "Darlin', I'm sorry."

"You should be!" she said tartly, pulling her hand back. "Leave, scram, go away. I'm going to take a shower." 

"Do you love him?" he asked and she stiffened. Turning around slowly she looked at Trip, seeing the pain in his eyes. 

"I respect him. We had one night of sex. Is it going to go anywhere? You're his best friend, you tell me. Now beat it." Buffy physically pushed him into the hallway and shut the door, then locked it. She slid down its surface and began to cry. 

Trip could hear her cry and felt like a heel. He placed a gentle hand on the door in regret, then turned to go find Jon.


	20. bex17 Getting to know you, getting to kn...

            The Captain was on the bridge in his command chair, reading from his padd on the Ferengi culture. He was especially amused by their 'Rules of Acquisition'. Jon looked up with a smile. 'I have to show this to Buffy.' This made him think wistfully about her, wondering what she was doing. 

            Trip came to the bridge and smiled wryly. Jon was broodin', and he'd give bets 10 to 1 on who he was broodin' about. "Cap'n?"

            Jon turned around, "Commander?"

            "Can I see ya for a minute?" Trip asked and Jon nodded, "T'pol, you have the bridge." He got up and T'pol moved to the seat and Jon follow Trip out into the hallway.

            "What's up?"

            Trip looked at his friend and realized he felt no resentment. "When are you leavin' the bridge?" 

            Jon raised his eyebrows, "I don't have to be there now, why?" 

            Trip looked at his feet, "I tried to talk to Buffy. She threw me out." He looked up to see his friend pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"It'll take time to work it all out, I don't want to push." Jon sighed wearily.

            "_I _think you should go see her now." Trip said, "I'm headin' back to Engineerin'. I have got 6 blown relays that are drivin' me nuts." Trip walked away. Jon stood in the hallway staring after him, then smiled. 

He poked his head onto the bridge, "T'pol, I'm headed to bed." 

            "Very well Captain." She inclined her head gracefully.

            He sighed as he walked down the hallway, trying to mentally construct a conversation. Not good, he was coming up with nothing. 

            Buffy finished her letter to Angel with a flourish. She had kept it light, no point of telling him how her personal life had imploded, again. Her stomach growled, 'time to raid the crew mess'. She opened the door and almost mowed down Jon. 

They stared each other for a moment and Buffy laughed softly, "I've got the munchies. I was going to raid the crew mess."

            Jon smiled, "Come to my quarters and I'll get Chef to feed you." His eyes were warm and Buffy smiled, "That would be great." They walked silently to his quarters, both nervous, not knowing what to say. He opened the door, then stepped back and let her in. Porthos raised his head from his paws, wagging his tail in welcome.

            "Hey Porthos." Buffy went over and knelt down by his bed, making a fuss. Jon watched for a minute, full of emotions he couldn't define, before turning to call the Chef.

            They sat curled up together on the floor, pillows behind their backs and Porthos across Buffy's lap. The Steward had brought sliced vegetables, dip and cheese and crackers. Porthos kept hoping desperately for the cheese to fall. 

            When the Steward had come into the Captains quarters he had smiled. The Captain was lounging on the floor, relaxed, pointing to something on the padd he held. Buffy was curled up beside him, 'which was a surprise', and they both looked happy. He left the food on a table and both of them had looked up and said 'Thank you.' It was about time that the Captain was happy.

            Buffy had read Rule # 16-'Every once in awhile declare peace. It confuses the hell out of your enemy.' and was giggling hysterically. Jon moved down to Rule # 113 and pointed to it silently, 'Always have sex with the boss.' He grinned down at her and she rolled her eyes, "Har har." She snorted and threw a cracker at him. He smiled and picked it up then gave it to the ever-hopeful Porthos who crunched it happily.

            Buffy looked at the padd again and said, "Look at this picture, huh. Those are some ears, reminds me of a demon friend back home." Then she read aloud, " The Grand Nagus is their leader, equivalent to their king. All Ferengi women are second class citizens, they cannot inherit or leave the house. However the Ferengi males revere their Mother's.  Oh, that's nice." 

Then she grimaced, "The women are required to be naked at all times." Buffy stopped, "Ewww." 

            Jon tilted his head to consider, "Sounds like a good thing to me?" he teased and Buffy shook her head at him, her blond hair swinging gently. Jon's eyes darkened and he leaned forward to kiss her gently, their lips touching. They moaned in unison and pulled back, staring into each other's eyes. She touched his face and he leaned into her touch, then she snuggled into his side, continuing to read together until he looked over and saw that Buffy had fallen asleep. Usually so full of life and activity, seeing her quiet and at peace was seeing a different side of her.

            The next few days of their trip to Risa were busy. Jon conferred with Starfleet, adding things to be included in the negotiations. He knew he had to make the Ferengi think they were getting the better deal. Starfleet and Earth were willing to trade anything and everything to be able to get their hands on items the Ferengi were able to 'acquire'

            The nights for Jon and Buffy were filled with laughter and exploration.

            Buffy lay back, gasping for air, laughing a little. "Jon, Jon, Jon." 

 Lying on his side he ran a hand over her sweat slicked skin, "Buffy, Buffy, Buffy." He replied softly. He traced the curve of her hip and traced a finger over her breast. Her eyes met his and leaning forward she gently nipped his nose.

            "Hey!" he yelped and grabbed her, making her squeal with laughter. She finally ended up on top of him, pressed so intimately together that they both moaned. 

"Ok, that's not such a good idea."  She smiled and gently traced his face, running a gentle finger over his nose, his lips before ending in the cute dent on his chin. His eyes were on hers and he captured her finger in his mouth, running his tongue over the sensitive tip, then sucked gently, making her close her eyes at the sensation. She pulled it back and slid it into her own mouth, and he lost his control and they made love again. 

            Later after they were satiated Buffy was relaxed against the pillows, watching Jon read the padd on the Ferengi. 

            "Tell me about your Dad?" she asked and he looked over at her in surprise. "What?" 

Buffy gently took the padd away and laid it on the table. "Trip and T'pol told me about the fight you won for your Dad's warp engines. Tell me what he was like when you were a kid."

            He smiled and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him, her head resting on his chest. He played with her hair as he thought back. "My Dad worked hard and played hard. He would take off one week every summer and we'd go camping, just him and I."

            "Wait, a tent, potty in the woods camping?" she asked.

            "Yep, I was a Boy scout. We'd fish, talk, eat fish, not bathe, fish some more and make my mom sigh in disgust when we got home." He chuckled at the memory. "He would work days at a time on the engine, then come home and crash on the couch. When he woke up he would tell me everything he did, what energy ratios he used, how he improved on Zephrem Cochrane's design, but kept true to it as well. He was full of fire."

            Buffy looked up at him, "You've inherited that fire." He gently hugged her. She turned and moved over to straddle his lap, making his eyes go wide.

 "Do you know, sometimes I think Dr. Phlox goofed, but he insists I'm ok." She shrugged, turning pink. 

He looked into her eyes, "You feel it too?" he asked hesitantly. 

            "Can't wait to see you, can't keep my eyes off of you, want to see you naked?" she asked and he nodded.

            "Nah." She waved a dismissive hand and he growled, "Oh yeah?" 

            He pulled her forward for a searing kiss. She pulled back to catch her breath and they were both panting. She leaned back, "Should I move?"

 "Oh yeah." He whispered, "Up and down good for you?"  Her eyes lit up.


	21. bex18 Seduction and taking care of you

            Buffy leaned against the weapons counter and watched Malcolm retrofit a phaser for her smaller hand. "Tell me something." She said. 

            He grunted, "About what."

            "About the Captain." 

            He looked up and grinned, "You cannot figure out the Captain?"

            "I understand command and how lonely it can be."  Her face was serious.

            Malcolm nodded, "He can be ruthless when it comes to make the right decision. However he will listen to other opinions and weigh them carefully before implementing his own. He would sacrifice himself for any of us."  

"A lot like me." She said thoughtfully, remembering her battles in Sunnydale. 

 Malcolm sighed, "You are falling for him Buffy." 

            "I can't Malcolm. If I let him in he'll break my heart." 

            Malcolm stopped working and wiped his hand on a cloth, "Buffy, you're good for him. He's not alone anymore. You are both strong and can lean on each other. I'd take the support anyway I could get it." 

            Her face was a little sad, "And when he can't handle me putting my life in danger, when I'm doing what I was made to do. Will he wig?" 

            "Who says that he doesn't understand? Will you 'wig' when he puts his life in danger?" He asked seriously. 

She looked at him thoughtfully, "I won't know until I'm faced with it, will I?" 

He turned back to work on the phaser, "I think you maybe underestimating him. Give him a chance."

            Buffy decided to do something special on the night before they arrived in Risa. She went to Chef and asked him to make the Captain's favorite food, and went to Hoshi for something nice to wear. 

            Captain Archer was tired and hungry. He finally had a firm grip on the Ferengi information, and had gotten his final instructions from Starfleet. At least he hoped it was the final instructions, somehow he didn't think so. As he walked down the hallway all he wanted was to see Buffy, eat dinner and take her to bed. Pretty simple needs but it put a spring in his step. Entering his code, his door opened and the smell of steak and linguine alfredo met him like a benediction. 

"Greg, you must have read…" Buffy was standing there in a red silk dress, a slit up her thigh and her hair undone, flowing around her shoulders. 

            The door shut behind him and he began unzipping his uniform, "This is the nicest thing that anyone had done." He said and crossed over to kiss her. 

Her lips smiled against his and she pulled back, "Change and let's eat. I'm starving." He made a pout of disappointment and she smacked him on the butt as he walked by, "Hurry." He jumped and chuckled as he went in to change.

            They sat down and ate, not talking much but enjoying the excellent food together. Buffy eyed her lover, there were lines at the corner of his eyes and his shoulders were tense. The door opened and the Steward came in, "Dessert?" 

Jon looked up to see what was on the tray, "Apple pie ala mode?" the Steward nodded and Buffy laughed at the expression on Jon's face.

"So, apple pie is what makes you tick. I'll have to remember that." She teased. The Steward laughed and left quietly, leaving them to their dessert.

            Jon polished off his apple pie, then looked at Buffy's, "Are you waiting for it to do a trick?" He asked and Buffy lifted and set it in front of him. His eyes widened, "For me?"

            Buffy nodded and stood, looking over her shoulder at him, "I'm going to bed." Jon looked at the pie, then at Buffy and got up hurrying after her. He caught up with her, wrapping an arm around her. 

She turned in his arms to face him, "I'll feed it to you later." She whispered and he moaned and captured her mouth. 

            She made love to him slowly, taking control from the outset. Everything she did was to make him moan, or gasp or shudder. She used her lips and tongue, sliding them up and down his cock, ignoring his pleas and made him climax. He lay back, gasping softly as she cleaned him up. She walked out and returned with the apple pie and the melting ice cream. She fed him, giggling as the some of the ice cream slid off of the plate and landed on his stomach. Handing him the plate she bent down to lick it off. His stomach muscles jumped and she moved back up, "Oops, made a mess." His eyes were dark when they met hers.

            They finished off the pie and he lay back, cuddled in her arms for a change. His head rested on her chest, when suddenly he looked around, "Where's Porthos?" 

            "Hoshi's babysitting."

            He leaned back, relaxing totally. "Thank you for tonight." He murmured. 

Buffy brushed his hair off of his forehead gently, "It was no problem. I wanted to spoil you." He nodded and slid into sleep. She watched him sleep, feeling vulnerable. Her heart was cracking open and he was sliding himself in, a little at a time. Looking up at the clock, she gently moved out of bed, laying him down and covering him up. She touched his cheek and quickly got dressed, pulled her hair back in a quick ponytail and with a last glance, left to bug Malcolm.

            He was working out in the gym when she finally tracked him down. "Hey!" She moved over to a treadmill and began running. Malcolm watched as she ran at full tilt. He lifted a few more weights and wandered over to her. "Where are you running to? Or is it from?" He smirked.

            She looked at him with a smiled, "I have an idea." She continued to run as he waited. And waited.

            "Well?" he asked and she grinned.

 "Travis told me that the women on Risa wear these toga type dresses and sometimes if you're important there is one assigned to you, sort of like someone waiting on you hand and foot." 

            He looked at her and suddenly had a glimmer of her idea, "You want to dress up as one of the Risan courtesans and be the Captain's attendant?" 

            "It's a great idea." She defended and he nodded thoughtfully, "Let's do it." he said.

He smiled at the expression of surprise, "Really?" she asked. 

            "I'll feel better if the Captain was protected. You can do it and it would kill the proverbial two birds with one stone." Malcolm said reasonably.

 Buffy finished up and climbed off, "3 miles is good enough. I'm headed to bed." They both left the gym and were thinking about the new day.

            The next day came and the Enterprise arrived into Risan space. 

            Malcolm had contacted the security on Risa about Buffy's idea and they acquiesced gracefully. Their only caveat was they were to dress Buffy, they had 'standards' to maintain.

Buffy shrugged, "Letting someone pamper me? Please, tie me up." She smiled slyly, "I want to surprise him, don't let him know." 

            Malcolm rolled his eyes, "Oh, he'll be surprised."


	22. bex19 I've got you Babe

            On Risa Buffy looked at herself in the mirror, "A toga. Well, looking like I'm going to a Frat party but hey, I've got great shoes." She stuck out a foot and looked at the high heel with a ribbons criss crossing up her calf. 

The dresser smiled, checking the fit. "Looks good, mmhm, mmhm, turn some more, yes. Perfect." She looked at Buffy, "Now to your hair and face."

            Buffy sat patiently and let herself be expertly made up, and her hair done. The dresser did her hair in ringlets tied back up with some curls hanging around her face. It had been a long time since she had been pampered and she was prepared to enjoy every minute. She turned when T'pol entered the dressing area with what was almost a frown on her face.

            "If one more Ferengi pats my bottom I will _not _be responsible." She complained and went to sit carefully in an overstuffed chair. 

            "Just make nice and play with their lobes T'pol." Buffy surveyed her friend carefully, something else was up.

 "I cannot, the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth has arrived." 

Buffy spun around, "Soval? Is Jon fit to be tied?" Buffy exclaimed and the dressing woman smiled at the expression on the women's faces.

            "He is…unhappy." T'pol replied.

            "I'll bet." Buffy snorted.

            Malcolm strode in, resplendent in his dress uniform. "Wow! Lt. Reed, what a hottie!" Buffy exclaimed, examining him in her mirror. The dresser nodded and Buffy stood to face him.

            He smiled and looked Buffy up and down, "You look ravishing Ms. Summers." He replied formally, then winced as she smacked him, inclining her head at T'pol. His eyes slid to T'pol, "As do you Sub Commander." 

            T'pol smiled faintly, "Thank you Lieutenant. I fear that Buffy outshines me however." 

Buffy and Malcolm looked at her in surprise, "Thanks T'pol, that means a lot." 

Malcolm's wrist unit chirped, "The Captain has arrived."

            The dresser flapped her hands, "Go, Go. You're to be at his seat kneeling when he arrives." Buffy nodded and shot out of the room, T'pol and Malcolm following more circumspectly. Buffy arrived and looked at the other women, and knelt down gracefully, head lowered.

            Jon was seething politely as he entered the room and found his seat. He ignored the Risan women draped all over the floor. Soval was seated about 3 meters away and the Ferengi Nagus directly across from him. Soval had a small contingent at his back, as did the Nagus. He had T'pol and Malcolm behind him but wondered where Buffy was. She had left on the first transport and he missed her terribly. 

He looked around at movement and saw Risan hostesses began moving into place. One hostess came and touched the blond woman kneeling in from of him, "This woman will be your attendant for the time you are on Risa." 

            Jon panicked, "Oh, but"…then his words failed him as the blond head lifted and Buffy's beloved face smiled mischievously at him. Shaking his head at her, he grinned at the hostess. "Of course." Buffy stood in a graceful movement and took a drink from the Hostess tray and served him.

 "This is a one time gig, don't get too comfortable." She said quietly. She walked over to an area with cushioned stools and took one, placing it at Jon's side, and sat by his knees, the very appearance of a proper Risan woman. 

            Soval frowned reprovingly and the Nagus chuckled appreciatively. "Beautiful choice Captain." 

            "Thank you Nagus." Jon replied graciously, resting his leg against Buffy's arm, feeling her return pressure in reassurance. 

            Soval stood, "Shall we being these negotiations?" 

            The Nagus looked at the Vulcan in dislike, "Who invited you?" he asked.

            Soval looked down his nose at the little troll like Ferengi, "As Earth Ambassador I was asked to smooth the way for Captain Archer who is young and impulsive." He replied grandly.

            T'pol started and Malcolm glared at Soval. Buffy laid a strong hand on Jon's leg and he didn't move a muscle. Instead he leaned forward conspiratorially, "Well Nagus, remember Rule of Acquisition #79." (a/n-Beware the Vulcan's greed for knowledge.) he said and the Nagus eye's went wide and he threw his head back and guffawed. Soval looked befuddled.

            "I like you Captain, but I'm reminded of Rule #214." (a/n-Never begin a business negotiation on an empty stomach).

            Jon laughed appreciatively, "I agree." He leaned down to Buffy, "We would like our meal to be served now." She nodded and rose to confer with the hostess before gracefully walking back to seat herself by Jon's knee. 

            Malcolm watched in admiration, as Buffy's eyes never stopped watching for danger, even if it appeared she was flirting with the Captain. 

            Soval was irritated and a little confused. He sighed as the meal was served and everyone began to eat. Buffy served the Captain, leaning over and offering tantalizing glimpses of her breasts, distracting him.  His eyes shot up to hers and she smirked before resuming her seat beside him.

            The meal concluded and was cleared. The Nagus burped cheerfully then smiled at the Risan woman who was rubbing his lobes.

            Jon ran an absent hand over Buffy's arm, taking comfort from her. He looked at the Nagus, "I'm reminded of Rule #284.(a/n-Deep down everyone's a Ferengi." 

The Nagus shook his head, "I live for the Rule #13, (a/n-Anything worth doing is worth doing for money.)

            Jon nodded and the two of them dived into the negotiations, Soval left out in the cold. It took them enough time that Buffy was comfortable with getting up to leave. She stood and the Captain paused, his amber eyes on hers. He nodded and she inclined her head gracefully and left the courtyard. She did a turn of the area before noticing an alien watching the proceedings. Now there were lots of aliens that visited Risa but this one stuck out in Buffy's mind.

            Malcolm had bent the rules and let Buffy in on the Temporal war, Daniels, the Suliban and Silik. The time thing she didn't quite get but the rest was just like listening to Giles at home. She was aware of Silik's interest in Jon and realized that the cloaked alien was the ugly guy in question. Stopping behind a potted tree she tapped her lip thoughtfully. Tell Malcolm and possibly lose Silik, or take him out herself.

            Duh.

            She walked silently up to him and touched his arm making him jump. "Excuse me, is there something that you desire?" she asked quietly. 

            "No, I'm fine." He said brusquely, dismissing her as yet another Risan woman. He turned back to watch the conference.

 "Are you quite sure? Perhaps a drink?" she pressed.

            "Leave me be!" he ground out and Buffy shrugged. "Hey, I tried." He turned to look at her and Buffy slugged him. Hard. He dropped on top of the greenery with a thud. Buffy bent down and rifled his pockets, taking everything, including his armbands and wrist units, careful not to push any buttons. She stepped back, waiting for someone to walk by. As luck would have it,  Trip came by with a Risan woman.

            "Trip!" she hissed and waved him over. His eyes widened at the sight of Silik and she grabbed him by the shirt, "Get Mal. Now!" he nodded at her urgency and spoke quietly to his date then ran for the conference. Buffy cast an eye at Silik, then walked over to the disappointed woman, "He's a friend of mine and the nicest guy, he'll be back." Buffy said and the woman smiled, "Thank you."

            Malcolm came at a dignified stride, then dashed to Buffy's side. "You're brilliant!" He secured Silik and called for a security team to take him to a secure area. 

"Where are his devices?" he asked after frisking him and Buffy patted herself, "I have them. I'm gonna get a box to put them in to avoid pressing any buttons or going  'boom'."

            Silik twitched and Buffy grabbed Malcolm's arm, "I'm outta here. I don't want him to remember me." She dashed off and Trip came back to stand with Malcolm as Silik came around, staring up at them in dismay.

            "How did you know?" he asked Malcolm smiled, "A Suliban woman. You must have been done something naughty for she was very happy to do this. You know how it is, a woman scorned and all that?" He lied glibly, enjoying the confusion on the Suliban's face.

            Buffy begged a box off of the Dresser and carefully arranged the items inside when she felt something and turned around. There stood a man, slicked back brown hair and dark eyes staring at her in consternation. "What are _you _doing here?" he asked.

            Buffy smiled, "Daniels I presume?" 

            "Buffy!" he said warningly and Buffy laughed, "You may want to remember that I haven't ever met you before." She replied dryly before continuing to empty her pockets carefully and arrange the items. 

He walked over and looked in the box, "Where is Silik? These are his. I've been tracking him." 

She shrugged and added the last item, "I punched him out. Mal has him in custody." 

            "Mal?" He asked, trying to remember the crew's names and Buffy smiled, "Lt. Reed?" 

Daniels nodded, "Oh, right."

            He stood there for a moment watching her arrange her dress and looked at her, "Your inclusion in this timeline is sending out ripples." He complained. 

Buffy turned to him, waving a finger, "Don't you whine to me! A demon did this, I'm just living it!" 

He waved a hand with a smile and said, "Yes, yes. I'll take the box. Silik won't stay in custody long before someone finds him."

            Buffy nodded thoughtfully, "I didn't think it would be long until someone was sent to find him. I hope I made it harder." Her hand indicated the items she had taken. 

Daniels laughed, "It's good to see you Buffy." 

            Buffy raised her eyebrows, "It's nice to meet you for the 'first time' Daniels." She jumped as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Then he grabbed the box, pressed something and with a wave disappeared.

            Buffy looked up, "To whoever is listening, I really wish I knew what was going on!" and she headed back to the conference.   
  



	23. bex20 It's never easy

            To Catlimere-you're my favorite reviewer!!!

            Jon watched Buffy as she walked back into the courtyard and towards him. She constantly took his breath away.  Retrieving a drink from the Hostess, she served him with a smile.

            "Thanks." He smiled, his eyes on hers as he took a drink. She bent close, her dress gaping invitingly and making his breath catch, "Hurry up!" she murmured before she sat down. 

            The Nagus must have been of the same mind for he called an early end to the meeting, with a promise to meet after morning meal the next day. The Nagus smiled at the Risan woman beside him, "Not too early." 

            Jon smiled, "Tomorrow then." Buffy escorted the Captain to his suite and as soon as the door shut he swept her up in his arms. He groaned, "You were so close but I couldn't touch you. I was going crazy." His lips captured hers. 

            Buffy smiled against his lips, pulling back slightly. She placed a hand on his cheek, "You look so hot in your dress uniform. Then I wanted to strip it off to see you naked." She whispered and hungrily met his lips again. A knock at the door made them both groan, panting they pulled away from each other.

 "Who is it?" 

            "Lt. Reed, Sir." 

            Buffy gasped, her hand up to her mouth. "Oh crap, I forgot to tell you." His eyes met hers and she had a slightly guilty expression on her face.

            "Come in Malcolm," Jon said, "What happened?" he sighed. The two of them always conspired behind his back, quite successfully it seemed. 

Malcolm looked at the Captain's mussed uniform blouse and Buffy's undone hair and smirked slightly, "Buffy found Silik and took him out." Malcolm said, arms across his chest, smiling. 

"What?!" Jon turned to Buffy who stiffened in dread. She remembered with absurd clarity Trip's reaction of her being purposely in danger.  

"You're kidding? Where is he?" he spun to Malcom, his eyes were blazing with excitement and only Malcolm noticed Buffy close her eyes and sag with relief. 

"In the brig Sir. I'll wait and take you up to the Enterprise." He replied, trying to keep the Captain's attention off of Buffy until she collected herself. Buffy met Malcolm's eyes in gratitude, she took a deep calming breath, "I also met an old friend of yours too." 

Both men looked at her, "Who?" Jon asked.

"A Mr. Daniels. He seemed surprised to see me." Buffy shrugged, "Sorry Malcolm, he took Silik's toys." 

He pouted, "Damn, I would have loved to see them." He complained. 

He looked over at his Captain and smiled, "Sir, you need to wash your face before we leave." He walked out to wait in the hallway. Looking at Jon, Buffy smothered a laugh.

 "He's right. That shade of lipstick doesn't look good on you." She gently wiped the smudges of lipstick off of his face, and he used his thumb to wipe off her lipstick, "There." And he bent and kissed her again. She helped him straighten up his uniform and sent him on his way. 

Silik was pacing his cell, fuming. He tried to think of who betrayed him but came up with too many names. The guard came to attention, and Silik's enemy came in. 

Jon looked at Silik, a slight smile on his face. "How the mighty have fallen." He said. 

Silik grimaced, "I will not be here for long."

"Probably not. Why did you come?" Archer asked, resting his arms on the bars.

Silik smiled, "That would be classified." 

Archer shrugged, "Enjoy your stay." And he turned and left. 

"We're not finished Archer!" Silik hollered behind him and Jon smiled as he walked away.

Buffy woke up, and smiled sleepily. Jon was wrapped around her as if she was the last thing on earth. She sighed, enjoying the warmth that he gave off and the feel of his heartbeat.  She was just sliding back into sleep when a communicator went off. Buffy blindly reached, patting the table and found it. She opened it, "Captain's communicator, s'up?" she asked sleepily.

"Buffy?" Came Travis' voice.

"Mmhm." She murmured sleepily.

There was muffled laughter, then Travis asked, "Can I speak to the Captain please?"  The skeleton bridge crew could hear a, "Jon, wake up, it's for you." Then a, "God, I hope the world's not coming to an end. I need more sleep. Archer here."

Travis said, "Captain, we received an eyes only message from Admiral Forrest, Sir." 

The Captain grunted, "Send it by secure transmission to my suite, Travis. Archer out." 

Travis looked at Hoshi, "Did you know?"  

Hoshi smiled, "Buffy and I may have talked." 

"Well the cat's out of the bag." He gestured to the bridge crew who were smiling. Then he smiled mischievously at Hoshi, "Boy, am I going to have fun teasing her."

Jon sighed as he moved away from Buffy's warm, sleepy body. The cat was out of the bag now. He shrugged and realized he didn't care, he wanted his crew, his _family_ to know about him and Buffy. He sat down at the computer and activated the message, and smiled. 

"Well Jon. You've stepped in it now. Ambassador Soval feels you are deliberately cutting him out of the negotiations, flirting entirely too much with a blond Risan woman, she sounds outstanding by the way, and you won't consent to meet with him for his wise advice to be dispensed to you." The Admiral paused, "Sooo. Things are going well?" 

Jon chuckled at this, and the Admiral continued, "Just be careful and don't give away the store. Here are a couple of items you can include. Now, enjoy your blond. Forrest out."

Buffy smiled sleepily, "You heard him, come enjoy me." Jon turned to her, eyes alight with amusement and affection. 

"Can't disobey the Admiral."

Buffy's Dresser arrived early, walking in without a thought. She walked up and nudged Buffy awake. Buffy nodded sleepily and slid out of the bed so Jon could sleep a little longer and led the dresser to the bathing suite. 

The water had been programmed already and Buffy slid gratefully into the bath. The Dresser smiled knowingly at Buffy, "Keeping him busy are we?" and Buffy blushed. She knew there was a love bite that stood out above her breast. After the bath she sat quietly in a pink robe and let her hair and makeup be done. Her gown for the day was a deep cream that stood out against her lightly tanned skin. Her shoes were similar to the previous days' except there were gold. After the last tie was tied Buffy stood and turned to see Jon, already dressed, leaning on the doorframe.  

Jon's mouth was dry as Buffy faced him. Her blonde hair was swept back and gathered into one long curl that lay over her shoulder. It was simple and sexy as hell.

"Hey beautiful." He said. 

Buffy smiled at him brightly, "Hi. Don't we have a meeting to get to?" he straightened and held out his hand. Buffy's heart was racing at the look in his eyes, and she turned to the Dresser.

"I'm good?"

"Yes my dear, you are good." The Dresser smiled as she watched them walk out together, then began to gather up her things for her next client.

The Nagus had already arrived and was seated. Jon moved to his seat and Buffy sat gracefully beside him, her face composed. As they had walked by some of the crew, Travis had thrown her a wicked grin and she abruptly remembered the communicator incident last night and blushed. 

Ambassador Soval had appeared with a reduced contingent of his staff and a sour look on his face.

There was the usual blah blah blah's of the meeting that Buffy tuned out. She was leaning against Jon's leg when she sensed something. Slowly she straightened, eyes moving. There, she did sense something wrong. Her eyes flicked to Malcolm and he too was tense, scanning the area. Buffy narrowed her search when she saw a flash of blue behind the Ambassador. She stood, retrieved a drink from the hostess and took it over to Soval.

"Ambassador." She offered the drink when the sudden burst of phaser fire burst out. Andorians spilled into the courtyard and Buffy sat the drink down and stood squarely in front of the Ambassador.

"Stay still pink skins! We have no arguments with you!" an Andorian shouted. There were several Risan security men injured, but the attendees were all right. Malcolm and T'pol were protecting the Captain. 

A tall blue-skinned, white haired Andorian with a thin face strode over to Buffy and Soval and gestured for her to move. 

"Out of the way pink skin. My disagreement is with the Vulcan." 

"Gee, that's too bad." Buffy glared up at him, arms crossed, phaser already palmed in her hand.

"I told you to move." He gritted out glaring at her. 

"I can't do that. Soval is a guest, not to mention an Ambassador to my home. You can't have him." Jon read the intent in the Andorians' face as it twisted in anger. Jon stepped forward only to be stopped by Malcolm. The Andorian backhanded Buffy across the face, and everyone gasped. Buffy didn't move though her head turned sideways from the force of the blow. She turned her head back, gently touching her split lip and looking at the blood on her fingertip. She looked up at the Andorian. 

"I've given you a chance to walk away. Too bad you didn't take it." and with that Buffy gave him a right cross that would make Joe Lewis proud and he crumpled to the floor. Unconscious. Her phaser was already out and firing as his body fell, taking out 2 more Andorians while Malcolm, T'pol and the Risan security stunned the rest.

Buffy looked around for more threats then turned to Soval, "Are you ok Ambassador?" 

"I am unhurt. You might have been killed defending me. That is illogical." Buffy grinned, then winced, touching her split lip with a gentle finger. 

"You're important to Earth and it would have looked bad if you had died here." She shrugged and heard Jon call her name.

She turned and watched as he strode over, his hand cupping her face to examine the damage. "I'll be fine. Go see the Nagus." She motioned with her head and he nodded. "I'm glad you're ok." His eyes went to Soval and he nodded once and went to talk to the Nagus. 

The Ambassador looked at her suspiciously, "Who are you?" He looked at the young woman who smiled, "Just someone who is interested in peace." She saw T'pol walk over, "Hey, I'll bet you two have stuff to catch up on." And Buffy politely inclined her head, leaving T'pol to lie for her.

Jon joked quietly to the Nagus as the Andorians were hauled away, keeping an eye on Buffy as she talked quietly to Malcolm and slipped away.

 Jon looked at the Nagus and met the little alien's amused eyes, "Ravishing creature, and brave. Totally unfit to be a Ferengi woman but as a hu-man she is something special." Jon met the Nagus eyes and smiled. "Indeed he is."

He handed his padd to Jon who looked surprised and in turn handed the Nagus his own. They both sat back and read their padds thoughtfully. The Nagus grunted, leaned forward in his seat to glance around. "Brother, bring the contracts."


	24. bex21 On vacation and making up

            The Captain raised his eyebrows, "This isn't Rule # 17, (A contract is a contract is a contract. But only between Ferengi.) is it?" 

            The Nagus guffawed, "No, I was thinking of Rule #177, (Know your enemies…but do business with them always.) 

            Jon laughed, "Agreed." The contracts were signed over luncheon and the Nagus stood, "Now I'm going to enjoy the planet." Jon stood. "Profit is it's own reward." He bowed and the Nagus clapped his hands and his entourage left with him at its head. 

            Now that the trade talks were over Jon whisked Buffy to a house overlooking the ocean. Porthos was already there, Travis having delivered him earlier. Buffy walked around, enjoying the breezes that came through windows. Jon watched silently, she was in a bikini top, shorts, barefoot and looked lovely. Buffy turned to him, "Stare much, my Captain?" 

            He grinned, "Only at you."

            Buffy took a good look at him, he was wearing tan slacks, a tacky tropical shirt and sandals. Her eyes went to his and she said abruptly, "Thank you."

            He walked over to her, placing a kiss on her nose. "Why?" He gently brushed a thumb over her healing lip.

            "For letting me be me." He looked at her puzzled, "Huh?"

            Buffy laughed happily and threw her arms around him in a hug. "You make me happy!" and she was, happy to be her, happy to be with him, just happy. 

            Jon's heart was pounding in chest, a thousand words on his lips. He wanted to say so many things but settled on, "You make me happy too Buffy. Very." And he held her tight.

            They only had 2 days and they filled them with water sports (and lovemaking of course, sheesh.). They swam, sail boarded and did a little water-skiing. On the last day, the sun was setting and they were in the swimming pool at the resort. Jon was earnestly explaining water polo to Buffy and she was looking at him dreamily in the waning sunlight. She loved the way the water clung to his bare chest, and the sunset turning him into a golden statue. 

            "Buffy? Did you hear a word I said?" He watched as she smiled, "Sure I did Captain, Sir." He moved through the water and pulled her tight. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

            "Missing the Enterprise?" she asked quietly. He smiled, she knew him too well. "Oh yeah." He sighed.

            "Then lets go home." 

            Silik had indeed disappeared but it was treated as a non-event since they knew it was going to happen. There was security sweep but no one was found. The crew settled back into their routines shipboard, relaxed and ready to go. 

            There were a lot of rumors flying around about Commander Tucker's exploits with the women on Risa. Sometimes loud enough for Buffy to hear, on purpose. One such episode happened in the crew mess and Buffy shook her head in amazement and looked at Hoshi. "Good grief!  I've heard Trip being hooked up with every non-blond woman on the planet. He's talented but not that good." 

            "Thanks for the vote darlin'." Came Trip's voice from behind her. 

Buffy glared at Hoshi, "You couldn't have just said he was there?" Hoshi grinned as Trip sat down beside Buffy. 

"Stuff gets blown out of proportion." He smiled sweetly at Buffy who rolled her eyes. 

            "Well, I happen to talk to a pair of Risan twins who said..mmf" Trip clapped a hand over her mouth, "You're not very nice!" He hissed. She bit him and he yelped, "Ouch!" 

Buffy looked over at Hoshi, "As I was saying, Delia and Daila were tall, brunette and curvy. They said Trip played very nicely." She smirked as she said this and Hoshi laughed at the look on Trip's face. 

            Trip leaned over, "Yeah, well what about you? I heard about you bendin' over and givin' the Cap'n a peek." He retorted and poked her with his fork as She sputtered, "How in the.." She finally leaned back, "If you got 'em, flaunt 'em." She defended weakly and he snorted in laughter.  

He shook his head at her, "Don't go throwin' stones, you forget that I know you too well." He teased. 

She leaned forward, "Right back at ya' pal!" she replied tartly. His face flamed and suddenly he laughed hysterically, making Hoshi and Buffy grin with him. "I wish Jon luck with you, you're a hellcat." They both realized that they had started mending their relationship. It was a good feeling.

            Hoshi frowned over at Trip, "What's the matter Commander? You don't like short women?" she asked and he leered playfully at her, "I like 'em short and curvy."

            Buffy laughed and clapped a hand over her heart, "Oh, I'm hurt."  The three of them laughed and stood, leaving the crew mess.

            The Captain was walking Porthos down the hallway when Trip, Buffy and Hoshi exited the crew mess. Porthos started wagging his tail when he saw them and Buffy's face lit up when she saw the Captain. 

            "Hey Captain, are you slumming?" she asked cheerfully. 

            Trip and Hoshi exchanged a quick glance at the look on the Captain's face. Captain Jonathon Archer was in love, or as close to it as possible without it hitting him on the head. He smiled at Buffy, "Actually I was looking for Trip." 

Buffy nodded, "Like I said, slumming." Trip smacked her gently on the head. 

She threw him a cheeky grin and bent down to fuss with Porthos, "Let me take you for a walk big guy." She took the leash from Jon's unresisting fingers, "Come on Hoshi, we'll show Porthos the girl's secret hideout!" she laughed and Hoshi nodded in assent, "I deliver!" she called to Jon and with a wave the woman walked down the hallway, Porthos happy as a pup.

            Jon and Trip watched the women walk away, "So what's up Cap'n?" 

            "The Nagus told me about an agricultural planet called Angel 1 that welcomes space trade. Chef would like something new to cook. I'm thinking of heading over and checking it out. But since the Nagus recommended it…" Jon's voice trailed off.

 Trip laughed, "We'll need to be careful. Who're ya takin'?" he asked.

            "T'pol and Lt. Reed."

            "Good, I'm not into fruits and veggies unless I'm eatin'."

            "Just take care of my ship, Commander." Jon clapped Trip on the shoulder and walked back to the bridge.


	25. bex22 I've got a funny feeling sex R

            Malcolm had his bag already packed and was going to stow it on the shuttle even though they were leaving in the morning. He saw Buffy standing at the gym door, a look of something unidentifiable on her pretty face.

            "Buffy?"

            Her head came up and she turned around, "Hey Mal, getting ready to go?" 

            "Yes, I was headed for the launch bay. What are you doing?" he asked.

            Her worried eyes met his, "I'm wired and I'm going to work out. Jon's doing last minute stuff and I need to be Ok when I see him." She smiled.

            "I'd reassure you and say we go to alot of agricultural planets for supplies. Nothing ever happens."

            Buffy shook her head sadly, "You shouldn't have said that." she laughed at his exasperated eye roll.

 "I refuse to believe in supernatural clap trap." He maintained and now Buffy did the eye roll.

            Buffy smiled at her friend, "Obsessing aren't I? That's me, never think stuff is going to go smooth." 

            Malcolm looked at her patiently, "Go see the Captain." 

            Jon knew Buffy was stressed. She had a feeling and so far she had been right, but he was taking Malcolm and T'pol just in case. He finished up the lists and sighed. He looked up when the door opened and found Buffy smiling at him.

            "Hey beautiful!" he said and was rewarded with a kiss. "Hey yourself." She replied before dropping her gym bag in the corner. 

            "Let's relax, ok?" she asked and he stood and stretched, "Sounds good to me." He grabbed the pillows and tossed them on the bed then flopped down, putting space beside him.

            "Come here." 

Buffy smiled and stripped down to her undershirt and underwear. She crawled onto the bed and lay down beside him.

            "Do you know what?" She asked, relaxing as he pulled her closer.

            "What?" he asked, kissing her. He couldn't seem to help kissing her; it was like she was the air he breathed.

            Buffy smiled, running a hand over his slightly rough face. She liked it at the end of the day when his stubble had grown out. He grinned as she continued to caress his face, "Buffy?" 

            "Sorry, got carried away." With a last lingering caress she wrapped her arms around him. "Ok, I've got that feeling about tomorrow. Be careful and that's all I'm going to say." 

            He smiled against her hair, "I'm taking T'pol and Malcolm." He said reasonably. 

Buffy murmured against his chest, "It's the only thing that keeps me sane." 

            "I can't take you every time." He teased. She leaned back and tweaked his nose with her fingers, "But you can take me now!"

            His amber eyes darkened, his stomach clenching with desire as her hazel eyes held his. He slid off of the bed and slowly undressed, leaving on his underwear. Her eyes glowed as he crawled back into her open arms. Kissing her gently, just small kisses, he left her lips and moved to her neck, kissing the sensitive spot just underneath her chin. He gently removed her undershirt, letting the material slide against her sensitive breasts and making her moan. He then rubbed his slightly rough face against them, something that she loved to feel. 

            He leaned back and let his fingers dip just under the elastic of her underwear, causing her to tense. "Tickle?" 

She shook her head, "Makes me hot." She whispered.

            He gently pulled them off, spread her legs and knelt between them, nuzzling her golden curls, damp with her arousal. Buffy's eyes popped open, "What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly. 

            He looked up and her eyes were wide and slightly dazed with need, "New for you?" he asked huskily and she nodded shyly. He smiled, "Don't worry, I think you'll love it." he whispered reassuringly and stroked her mound with a finger. His tongue followed and licked her clit, causing her to gasp and moan loudly. 

Buffy had never had this done and found the incredible sensations blowing her mind. His tongue was doing things to her that she never imagined.

            Jon gently pulled her folds of skin apart and licked gently, sliding his tongue into her wetness and rewarded by more moisture. His tongue then flicked her clit and he moved back and slid a finger in before returning to lick and suck on her clit. She bucked and moaned and he felt her climax as she tightened around his finger. He got back up to kneel and gently flipped her shuddering body over, pulling her hips back until she was on her knees. Jon rubbed his hands over her soft ass and placed his cock at her entrance and pushed in, inch by torturous inch. He was large enough for him to worry about hurting her but she sighed and pushed back onto him and cried out. 

            Buffy cried out into her pillow as she climaxed again as he thrust inside her, stronger and faster. Buffy was dizzy with pleasure when she felt her third climax take her and he cried out as his climax filled her. Both of them were gasping for air and he pulled out gently, laying her on her side, then spooning behind her. They were silent for a moment, Jon trying to compose his emotions when Buffy laughed softly. "Tell me again that Dr. Phlox didn't goof?" 

He opened his eyes and grinned, "I don't know, but I'm not complaining."

            "I'm not either." and she reached around and pulled him to her for a kiss. They were snuggled in companionable silence when Jon asked, "Tell me something."

            Buffy shook her head, "No, I am so not interested in the Nagus." She joked. 

Jon laughed outright at this, "_Not _what I was going to say."

            She giggled, "Sorry, go ahead." He pulled her tighter and asked, "What was it like to be a Slayer?"

            "Ok, super strength, speed and stamina." She began and he raised his hand, "I can attest to that!" She swatted him and laughed, saying, "Very funny." She thought for a moment, "I patrolled cemeteries at night, dusting vamps or killing demons. My best friends were Xander and Willow and they helped me survive and thrive. We stopped 4 or 5 apocalypses and killed a number of big bads. Since I was the only Slayer I was stuck. I had to stay and save the world. It was my duty, my destiny."

            Jon nodded, "Then came the final battle you fought and then you weren't the only one. You had freedom. Go anywhere, do anything?" he asked. 

Buffy groaned then laughed, "Well, then Giles said, "Well there's a hellmouth in Cleveland." She imitated a pompous British accent and he laughed. 

"So, you went to Cleveland and that's how we met." He finished, piecing it together.

            "Right in one."

            "So, I'm dating an older woman. You look good for your age, 'old lady'." He said straight-faced and she yelped, rolled over and tickled him mercilessly.

Buffy watched him get on the shuttle and grabbed Malcolm, "Something is going to happen, be careful." Her eyes were intent on his and he nodded, "Always." 

            Jon was reading his padd as the shuttle flew to the surface of the planet. Suddenly a note popped up, "Be careful My Captain. You mean the world to me. Buffy." He grinned in delight and touched the padd gently, 'What a woman'. 

            The people of the planet called Angel I were a Matriarchal society. The free trade that had been established had been the women's idea and the planet had flourished financially as aliens of all kinds came to trade produce. The shuttle arrived and the three of them headed for the market.

            It was a beautiful day and Jon wandered the various stands, smiling at the other aliens, the attractive women and the large number of children underfoot. He chatted to various owners about the fruit, finding many similarities and differences between Earth's fruit and Angel I's. T'pol had Chef's list and Malcolm was being a good shadow. Jon looked back to see Malcolm about 8 or 9 stalls behind him, chatting about a fruit that looked like an apple when suddenly there was the roar of engines and a scream of, "Raiders!"  

            20 or so raggedy vehicles came roaring over the hills and up the road toward the stalls, grabbing woman and children, produce, animals and creating havoc. Jon looked for Malcolm and the men's eyes met. Buffy was going to be pissed.

            T'pol was fighting her way to the Captain when she saw a child ripped from it's mother's arms. Knowing it was illogical, T'pol acted anyway. She raced over to the vehicle that had stalled, pulled the man who had taken the child out, took a page out of Buffy's book and cold cocked him. She then took the crying child, not more than 2 years old, reuniting him with his mother and tried to find them shelter from the raiders. 

            Malcolm was using his phase pistol trying to get to his Captain. He was dodging vehicles and people, his path crowded. He saw one of the Raiders using a long metal spike, sharpened at one end and randomly shoving it into people. Shaking his head at the barbarity of it he continued to stun Raiders and moved against the tide of humanity to find the Captain.

            Jon was helping people escape and hide when he finally saw Malcolm's face. Then he saw Malcolm's face go sheet white and he half turned, realizing it was a warning when he felt the violent punch, making him stagger. Then he felt a burning pain, so intense he knew he was going to black out. He fell to his knees, watching Malcolm coming closer and then his last conscious thought was about Buffy and passed out.


	26. bex23 Men think they're psychic

            Malcolm roared in anguish and thumbed up the control of his phase pistol, killing the Raider instantly who had felled his Captain . It was only a few seconds but felt like forever before Malcolm reached the fallen man. He skidded onto his knees beside him and felt for a pulse, quietly chanting, "Please be alive, please be alive." He found a faint flutter was almost light headed with relief.

            He didn't notice T'pol kneeling beside him, talking on her communicator. He was using a cloth from one of the women and trying to staunch the blood that seemed to be everywhere. 

            "Don't do this to me Captain. If you die Buffy will kill me." He muttered desperately. T'pol handed him another cloth and he applied more pressure to try and stop the infernal bleeding.

 "The Doctor will be here shortly Lieutenant." T'pol said in a reassuring manner.

            "I should have stayed closer. I shouldn't have let him go so far." Malcolm whispered but T'pol's sharp hearing worked just fine.

            "Do not blame yourself Lt. Reed. You could not have predicted this outcome." She said firmly but Malcolm could only see his Captain's blood on his hands.

            Buffy was teaching a Tai chi class when Hoshi appeared at the door. "Buffy, something.." she swallowed, "something happened." 

            Buffy went white. "The Captain?"  

            Hoshi nodded, "Injured. Dr. Phlox actually took the matter transporter down to the planet. Trip is already away in the shuttle." She watched Buffy close her eyes and nod.

            "Ok class, time to call it quits for today." The crew murmured reassurances as they left and Hoshi watched Buffy anxiously. 

            "Are you going to be ok?"

            Buffy nodded, "He's not dead. That's all that matters." Buffy was firm, even if her heart quivered. Hoshi nodded and left her friend reluctantly. Buffy went to her quarters and called sickbay, "Sickbay." Came Ensign Cutler's voice.

            "Liz? It's Buffy. Can you call me when the shuttle is about to arrive?" 

            "Sure. Dr. Phlox says it's about 27 minutes out." Buffy sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead. "Thanks Liz, see you."

            Buffy grabbed a shower and ran to the launch bay to pace distractedly. She heard the distinct thump of the shuttle docking and waited for the green light that signaled pressure equalized.

            She pressed the door and watched Trip jump out, taking the other end of a stretcher. Buffy could see Jon's pale, pale face and her heart lurched in fear. Trip looked over and grimaced, "Mal, she's waitin'." He said and Malcolm nodded grimly and took the other end of the stretcher, bringing it the rest of the way out of the shuttle. 

            Buffy walked in, her eyes on Jon. She reached the stretcher and looked at Malcolm, "Are you ok? You or T'pol weren't hurt?" she asked in concern and he shook his head miserably.

 The Doctor clucked, ""Let's get him to sickbay." He looked at Buffy, "It's serious, but I'm confident that we can stop the bleeding." Buffy nodded and followed them to sickbay.

            Malcolm had fled sickbay, not wanting to face the accusations he believed would be in Buffy's eyes. He had showered and was sitting in his quarters, beating himself up mentally. He should have never left the Captain's side.

            Buffy was sitting outside sickbay with Trip. He had put a hesitant arm around his former lover, fully expecting to be knocked on his ass, but she leaned against him, grateful for the comfort. Suddenly her head came up, "Mal said he was getting cleaned up! That rat!" 

She stood and Trip looked up at her in alarm, "Buffy, it wasn't his fault." 

She looked at him like he was crazy, "_I _know that! I'll bet he took a shower and he's brooding, thinking it was his fault. Men!" she said exasperated and headed toward crew quarters.

            Malcolm's head came up in shock at the bang on his door like someone kicked it and Buffy's voice, "Malcolm Reed, open this door!"  He walked over to it and opened it, then opened his mouth for an excuse when he was suddenly wrapped in a hug. Buffy's head was on his chest, her voice muffled, "Stupid man, it's not your fault." 

            Malcolm gave in and sighed heavily, resting his head on her shoulder. He didn't cry, too British for that but he did receive enormous comfort from his friend and that was better. They walked silently back to sickbay and as soon as they arrived Ensign Cutler walked out, "Dr. Phlox says you can see him now."

            They walked in and saw him on the bio bed, chest naked except for bandages. His lower body was covered by a blanket. Dr. Phlox looked at them and smiled, " The spear missed all of his vital organs. He lost a lot of blood but I was able to use some of Buffy's since they have the same blood type and he is stable. He'll no doubt be up and commanding in a week." 

            Buffy tuned out the doctor and lay a gentle hand on Jon's face, smiling to feel his whiskers. Trip saw the look on her face and sighed, she had never looked at him with that expression. He shook himself and looked at Malcolm, "You stay here. I'll tell the crew and T'pol."

            Malcolm nodded and went to stand on the other side of the Captain. "I'm sorry Buffy." He whispered.

            Buffy looked at Dr. Phlox and rolled her eyes, "Men. So typical. They think they're psychic or something." Dr. Phlox laughed heartily at this and looked up to check on the Captain's bio signs. 

            "Well, well." He said and Buffy gasped, "What?" 

Dr. Phlox smiled, "See these indicators? Here and here." She nodded and he smiled, "They are going up more quickly than I expected. That's good!" He smiled and Buffy relaxed. 

She suddenly remembered a snippet of the conversation from before, "Did you say you used my blood?" 

He nodded, "Indeed! The Captain is my first experiment and he is doing better than my expectations." 

            Buffy took Jon's hand, "He can have all of my blood if it would help."

            "That will not be necessary. Lt. Reed, why don't you get Buffy a seat. I believe that she'll be here for awhile."  Malcolm scrambled to get the chair, placing it beside the Captain.

 Buffy smiled, "Thanks Mal. Go get some rest." 

            Buffy held Jon's hand and thought about all of the hospitals she had been in or just visited. 'It was too many, that's for sure.' Her eyes roamed his handsome face, lax in sleep. She had a lot of questions for the Powers that Be.

            His hand clenched and Buffy sat up, "Jon?" 

            "Buffy?" was his first word.

 "Yeah Babe, it's me." He struggled to open his eyes and Buffy stood so that he would see her. 

            Jon opened up his eyes to see what he wanted most. "Sorry." he whispered and she shook her beautiful head at him, "Don't be stupid. You'll make it up to me later."

            He smiled, "It's a date." 

The Doctor bustled over to use a hypo spray. "Ah awake already are we. Good. You were stabbed with a metal spear. It missed everything by a miracle. You'll be back on the bridge in a week."

            Jon grimaced, "I need to talk to T'pol." 

Buffy nodded, "I'll get her." she kissed his lips gently and walked out. 

The Doctor looked at the door, "We could have used the com system." He said, confusion on his face. 

 Jon chuckled. "She wants to cry. She'll be alright." 

            Buffy sat in the hallway and cried in relief for a minute, then wiped her face and went to get T'pol.

              
  
  



	27. bex24 getting better

            The first two days the Captain stayed in sickbay. Buffy took over Porthos' care, then let the crew volunteer. It was good for them to feel like they were helping and Porthos loved the attention. Buffy was grateful, it let her spend more time with Jon without worrying that Porthos was being neglected. When Dr. Phlox released Jon from sickbay it was with the caveat he wouldn't overdo. 

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I'm his girlfriend, not the Admiral." 

            Jon was wearing baggy sweatpants low on his hips and a raggedy t-shirt from Stanford. He was bent over and swearing viciously, "I hate this! It hurts to stand!"  Buffy ducked under his arm to stand between him and the desk he was leaning on, their faces close together. His amber eyes were bright with annoyance and pain. 

Buffy shook her head, "Be careful, I really don't want you to bleed all over in here." 

His head ducked down, "I just want to hold you." He muttered, looking at his bare feet. 

            She raised his chin with a fingertip, meeting his eyes, "How about I hold you?" 

            "Will you be naked?" he asked hopefully. 

Buffy laughed, "One track mind."  She moved away and undressed slowly, delighted in the power she had over him and using it shamelessly, aware he was watching her hungrily. She lay down on the bed and patted the spot beside her, "Come here my Captain." 

            He carefully pulled off his shirt, wincing as the wound stretched and burned, then walked over, a light in his eyes that had Buffy shaking her head, "Rest only, Doctors orders." 

She smiled as he pouted, "I want a second opinion." He lay down carefully between her legs, his head resting on her chest. "Ahh." He sighed. His eyes closed as she ran her gentle fingers through his hair. 

He was sound asleep when the door chimed. "Rats." Buffy whispered.

Buffy carefully slid from under Jon, covering him and grabbed a robe to cover herself. She eyed him carefully and walked out to answer the door, "T'pol." Buffy said quietly. 

"Admiral Forrest desires to speak with the Captain." 

Buffy sighed and ran fingers through her hair, "Damn, he just fell asleep." Buffy frowned for a moment, "Can I take it in the ready room?" she asked and T'pol nodded. "Let me get some clothes on, have a seat." She gestured and dashed into the sleeping area for sweats and Jon's Stanford t-shirt. She came back wrapping her hair in a ponytail and the two women walked out. 

"How is the Captain? " T'pol asked politely and Buffy smiled.

"Like all men when they're injured, cranky and wanting to feel better right away." T'pol nodded and led them onto the bridge. Buffy waved at Hoshi and Travis and T'pol led her into the ready room. 

"Do I need a code?" Buffy asked and T'pol inputted her own. "Thanks." Buffy smiled and watched T'pol step out.

Buffy sat up straight and pushed the button. An older man came on screen, "Jon, I heard…oh. You must be Buffy." The Admiral said.

Buffy nodded, "I'm sorry Admiral. Jon just fell asleep and Dr. Phlox wants him to get as much rest as possible for the next couple of days." She said firmly, hoping she wasn't screwing up Jon's career.

The Admiral's face was unreadable. He looked the little blond over carefully, noting how young she was and the Stanford water polo t-shirt she was wearing that he was sure belonged to Jon. He smiled slightly, "I understand. Do you know when I can contact him?" 

Buffy nodded, "In the morning?" 

The Admiral checked, "That'll work. Take care of him Ms. Summers. Oh, and while I have you on, can you answer me a question?" 

Buffy cocked her head, "Sir?" Eyes innocent, she thought she knew what this was about.

She was a hell of a bluffer, the Admiral thought admiringly. "The Slayer and Watchers Chronicles were stolen out a state of the art, high security storage facility." 

"Is that a fact?"

"I don't suppose you know what happened to them?" He asked, knowing perfectly well that she instigated the theft. 

"Gee Admiral, can't say that I do. However, I didn't approve of the military having them." She said seriously.

The Admiral sighed, "It's a good way to make enemies Ms. Summers." He smiled at her carefully blank face.

 "Comes with the territory."

He barked a laugh, "Take care of Jon, he works too hard."

She smiled softly, "Yes Sir. I'm keeping him in bed." Her face flamed, "For sleep! I'm making sure he's sleeping. In a bed." She finished this a little lamely and he smothered a smile. "Good, Forrest out."

Buffy sighed and terminated the connection, wandered back through the bridge and back to Jon. 

Buffy woke up to the shower starting and Jon gone from the bed. She groaned and pulled herself up, checking the time. She walked into the bathroom, "Watcha doin'?" she asked and yawned. 

"Waiting for you?" He said hopefully.

"Not even likely. After you see Dr. Phlox and he says you can do the horizontal mambo." Jon chuckled and soaped himself. He glanced up and saw Buffy watching him. Teasingly he began to slowly soap up his cock, making it hard. 

Buffy was aroused and mentally slapped her head for walking into the bathroom while he was naked, swallowed hard and left saying, "Hurry up, I need a shower too."  Smiling to himself he finished up his shower and dried off. Buffy had underclothes and his uniform laid out and was sitting in the window, staring at the stars. 

He watched her as he dressed and she turned to smile at him. "You're looking better." She said in satisfaction. 

"I feel better." He rubbed the wound thoughtfully. "It's not pulling so much anymore." She got up and walked over to him, placing a gentle finger on his bandage. "We'll have matching scars." She lifted up her shirt and took his fingers so he could feel the faint scar on the side of her stomach. She turned and could see the exit wound.

"What did that?" he asked curiously, indulging his need to feel her skin by gently running his hands over her back. 

"A sword." She shrugged. 

He turned her around, "What?" 

She grinned brightly, "You heard me." She glanced at the clock. "Oh damn, get dressed. Admiral Forrest is about to call."

An exasperated "What?!" he pulled on his t-shirt and quickly zipped up his uniform, and she handed him a brush.

"Captain Archer?"  Buffy smiled as he walked over to the comm., "Go ahead Hoshi." 

"Admiral Forrest Sir."

"Send it through." He ordered.

 "I'm in the shower. Tell him hi for me." Buffy said and the bathroom door closed.

Jon was puzzled but sat down and activated the viewer. "Jon, you look pretty good. Buffy taking care of you?" The Admiral asked jovially.

            "Sir?" Jon asked, floored by the question.

            "She didn't tell you? We had a little chat while you were asleep last night. No, don't worry; it wasn't anything that wouldn't keep. She said your Doctor ordered you to rest, and I understood."

            Jon nodded dumbly, "I'm sorry Sir. I…"

            The Admiral frowned, "Don't apologize. She was doing what she's supposed to do. Your first line of defense. Amanda does the same, though I don't know if she would take a shot from a phaser for me." He looked up at his ceiling thoughtfully.

            Jon chuckled at that. He was familiar with the Admiral's formidable wife. "Aye Sir. What did you need?" 

            The Admiral settled down, "To business then. First, you and the ship are getting a commendation for the Ferengi trade agreement." 

            Jon nodded, "The crew enjoyed Risa, but the commendation will be nice too. Thank you Sir."

            "As a side note Ambassador Soval is very curious about the blond woman who saved his life." The Admiral's eyes were carefully blank. 

Jon shrugged, "Some Risan woman I guess." 

            The Admiral nodded, pleased. "That's what I thought. Take care of yourself Captain. Forrest out." Jon sat back with a sigh and Buffy came in, a little shamefaced, "I was going to tell you but you got up first." He looked at her and patted his lap, "Come here." 

            She went over and sat and he pulled her closer, "Thanks." He said. 

 "Why?" 

            He kissed her, "For being my first line of defense." 

            "You bet. Oh, there's one other thing." She said. His eyebrows raised, "What?" 

            "I had the Watchers and Slayers Chronicles stolen." 

            He closed his eyes and groaned, "Can they pin it on you?" 

Buffy shrugged, " How? I was here."

            "A point. Do I want to know how?" 

Buffy shook her head, "Probably not." 

He sighed, "Can I ask why?" 

            "I don't want the military to have it." She said simply.

            "Why?" he asked, taken aback. 

Buffy snuggled into him and sighed, "There was a top secret military organization that found they couldn't control me." There was a chuckle from Jon at this understatement. "They made a monster, literally, to kill me. I won, so now I'm more cautious." 

            "Ok, I understand." And that was that.


	28. bex25 Movie night and later it's rated ...

            The comm unit beeped, "Captain Archer?" came Doctor Phlox's voice and they both groaned. Jon walked over, "We'll be right there Doctor, I had a call from Starfleet."

            "I understand. If you're ready now?"

  Jon looked Buffy, she was still getting dressed. "Five minutes Doctor."

He kissed her gently, "Too bad you couldn't go naked." An eye roll was her answer.

They walked together to the sickbay. Crewman stopped to chat and see how the Captain was. He in turn asked how each one was and was genuinely interested. Buffy smiled, just like family. 

Finally she stepped forward, "Say guys? The Captain is supposed to be at sickbay now. We'll see everyone at movie night." She said firmly and everyone took the hint and went on their way. 

"Come on Boss." Jon said grinning a little.

Dr. Phlox was happy with the Captain's progress. "Buffy's blood has helped you heal more quickly, a highly satisfactory result from my experiment."

Jon looked at Buffy first, then the Doctor, "Buffy's blood? Experiment?" 

"You realize she has extraordinary healing abilities?" Jon nodded,  "As you are of the same blood type I used some of her blood to replace yours and you are healing quickly as well."

Buffy smiled and shrugged, "I told him you could have all of it." Jon's eyes were warm with affection and something else that made Buffy nervous.

 "Ok Doc, let's talk turkey." Buffy slid off of the other bio bed.  

He looked confused, "Excuse me?" 

"What I mean," Buffy said with exaggerated patience, "When can we, you know?" She turned pink. 

"Sex, Doctor." Jon said dryly.

"Ahhh!" The Doctor's face cleared of his confusion, "Anytime, as long as there's no gymnastics'."

Jon enjoyed Buffy's embarrassment, teasing her lightly as the Doctor finished his physical. 

Outside of sickbay Jon looked at Buffy. "I'm headed to the bridge." He said it like he meant it. Buffy just stood there. He smiled a little and she smiled back, "I'll go with you." 

"Buffy!" his voice held a slight whine. She crossed her arms, staring, foot tapping slightly. As he faced her he realized that she was an unmovable object. So he tried another tack.

"Please?" He looked pitiful and Buffy smothered a smile. "Just for 20 minutes?" he asked softly, moving forward to trace the curve of her face.

"5 minutes." She said.

"15." He countered and Buffy nodded, "Done. I'll get Porthos."

            "Thanks Buffy." she kissed him and walked away.

 "Behave Captain." She called back and he laughed.      

            Buffy was walking down the passageway when she saw a familiar back in front of her. She grinned and snuck up quietly, tapped his shoulder and as he whirled she grabbed him in a hug.

            Malcolm's arms were suddenly filled with blond woman and he grinned. "Damn it Buffy. You almost gave me a coronary." He complained, then kissed her cheek.

            "Gotcha!" she grinned then stepped back and straightened out his uniform, "There, all stiff and British and stuff." 

He rolled his eyes at this, "How is the Captain?" 

            "He's doing a lot better. Dr. Phlox thinks he may be back in a few more days." 

            "Really?" he looked over at his friend and she nodded, "He's doing great. The proof is in the puddin'." She smiled 

            Now he groaned, "You dated Commander Tucker far too long." 

This made Buffy laugh. "So, you going to the movies tonight?" 

            "Who is choosing the movie?" he asked. If it was a western he was passing. 

Buffy smiled, "I am." 

            Jon was sitting on his chair reading quietly as Buffy chewed on her lip, trying to decide what to wear. She was currently in underwear and nothing else frowning at a pair of jeans and a red blouse. He looked up and smiled, "I like red. I like to pull it off too."  A snort greeted this observation and the red blouse went back and a green one with a plunge neck came out. He wisely kept his mouth shut, this was his favorite blouse. The last time she had worn it he had ravished her thoroughly. He watched her out the corner of his eye and was happy when she pulled the blouse on. Then came the tight jeans and shoes. 

            "Ready." She said brightly. 

He stood, "Good, I could use some popcorn." He said. 

            Buffy had picked 'Lord of the Rings' for the simple fact that it had sword fighting men in it. Not a noble reason, but with hot men, to hell with noble. She was eating popcorn, Jon's arm around her shoulders when she felt ornery. Trip was seated in front of them, 2 rows up. She grinned and tossed piece of popcorn and watched it hit the back of his head. Jon chuckled softly. Trip jerked then turned around, glaring, then smiled as he realized it was Buffy. She shrugged and smiled and he shook his head and turned back around. Jon's hand missed the popcorn bowl and slid down her blouse. She jumped and her eyes met his devilish ones. 'Ooh, he hadn't slipped. He wanted to play.' 

            Buffy focused on the movie and felt Jon's hand curl around her breast. She shifted, trying to ignore the feelings between her legs. When his finger traced her nipple, she closed her eyes and shuddered. She gently pulled his hand out and rewarded him with a headshake. She leaned over, "Later." She whispered.

            When they got back to his quarters Jon let the door shut behind them, then pounced. His mouth was on hers, the saltiness of the popcorn on both of their tongues. Buffy moaned softly and reached up to unzip his uniform. He gently took her hands, "I want to see you first." He whispered. 

            She nodded and pulled off her blouse, revealing her bare breasts to him. Her eyes fluttered closed and he lowered his mouth to lick them, sucking the nipples gently and making her cry out. He undid her jeans and slipped a hand inside her pants to feel her underwear soaked through for him. He moaned and gently thrust a finger inside her, causing her to sway as she gasped. He pulled out of her and knelt down, pulling her pants to the floor along with her soaked panties. He could smell her arousal. He had her rest her hands on his shoulders and he moved her legs apart just a little before licking his way to her. His nose brushed her curls, and then he licked her clit in one smooth lick. She shuddered above him and he did it again. "Jon, I'm close." She moaned. 'Could he really make her come with just this?' He licked again, small licks, made to taunt and tease. She became wetter and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He gently pulled the skin back of the clit and licked it slowly and she shuddered, crying out softly. He kept his tongue licking, feeling her shudder until she was boneless. 

            "Jon, please." She moaned and he steadied her and pulled off his clothes. His lips moved up and he slowly stood until her reached her lips and they kissed passionately. He moved back to the bed, bringing her with him. He laid her down, kissing her deeply. He knelt between her legs and slid in slowly, pushing into her and causing them both to moan. "You make me feel so wanted." She panted softly as he filled her. "I do want you." He said huskily and they began to move together. The passion between them was intense and they climaxed quickly. 

As they lay in each other's arms she smiled, "I swear it gets better every time." 

He gently stroked her shoulder, "I try." He said lightly and she laughed. The emotions that thundered through them were not spoken. 


	29. bex26 Why you carry a communicator

            Buffy was walking down the passageway to the gym when she felt something. She stopped, scanning the passageway for the danger she felt when two figures suddenly appeared on the ceiling like a yellow spiderman. They jumped down and tried to grab Buffy, "Oh no you don't!" she snarled. She spun kicked one, slamming him into the wall, the other she punched in the face, his blood spraying the wall in an ugly design. She didn't see the third drop behind her, but she felt the prick in her neck and then her world went black.

            Jon was on the bridge reading design specs for a new weapons upgrade when T'pol sucked in a breath. "Captain. A Suliban ship just decloaked and is moving away." 

            He strode over to her station, looked into the scope and snapped, "Hoshi, on screen!"

            Yes, there it was, moving away at impulse before it cloaked again and disappeared. "Tactical alert Mr. Reed. Travis follow at impulse to the place it cloaked" 

            "Aye Sir." 

            Trip was heading down the passageway quickly, having already checked Engineering when he saw a lump in the hallway. He belatedly recognized Buffy's gym bag, and stopped, seeing the blood spray on the wall. He opened his communicator, "Tucker to bridge."

            "Go ahead Commander." Came Malcolm's voice.

            "Mal, you and the Cap'n need to come to the passageway by the gym. Now." Trip said, his voice urgent. He didn't touch anything but looked at the blood and called Dr. Phlox as well.

            Dr. Phlox arrived first from the other direction to find a grim Commander Tucker pacing. 

His head came up, "Don't come any further Doc. We need to wait for the Cap'n and Mal."  The Doctor's face was puzzled and he was about to open his mouth to ask a question when the Captain and Lt. Reed arrived. 

            "What's up Trip?" The Captain asked but Malcolm eyes were reading the signs. 

"The Suliban have Buffy." He said grimly. 

Trip closed his eyes, "I was hopin' I was wrong." He said softly.

            Malcolm looked at the scene, "Here's Buffy's gym bag, here's her hair clip." His sharp eyes moved up, "Here's blood spray, someone was hit quite hard." He noticed the other wall, "Here's a bit of damage as well from a bodily impact. Doctor, we'll need to know whose blood this is." The Doctor nodded and began to work.

            Jon was motionless. His world had just crashed around him. 

            They watched the Doctor take a sample of the blood and bustle to sick bay. Jon knelt and opened Buffy's gym bag with an unsteady hand and pulled out her communicator. "Remind me to make sure Buffy actually carries her communicator from now on." He took her hairclip and her bag and stood, "Trip, after the results get someone to clean this up. Malcolm, meet me at Daniel's quarters."

            "Aye Captain." The men chorused, neither of them liking the shadows in their Captain's eyes.

            Jon strode to his quarters entering his code and walking in. Porthos greeted him then sniffed at Buffy's bag and barked. "I know boy." He said absently. He wasn't sure how he felt. Lost. Alone. He shook his head, he'd find her. He had to….because he loved her. He shuddered out a breath, 'Great, an epiphany too late. I love Buffy but it was too late to tell her. Nothing like a little irony.' He patted Porthos and left to go meet Malcolm, an inkling of an idea in his mind.

            Malcolm stood in front of Daniel's quarters and gazed blankly at the door. What they needed was some way to trace the cloaked Suliban ship. His head came up to watch his Captain grimly approach the door, standing silently as the locking mechanism was removed and they went inside.

            "I think we should try to locate the Suliban's warp signature. Even cloaked they would still leave emissions wouldn't they?" Malcolm asked.

The Captain looked at him, "Yeah, you'd think so." He went over to the cabinet, pulled open a door and removed a small device. He set it on a table and activated it. 

            They watched as various ships scrolled past on the database. Then they found the Suliban's ships. Slowing down they found the one they saw and read about it. 

            "I think we need Commander Tucker." Malcolm sighed as the Engineering specs made his eyes cross. He stood, waiting until the Captain nodded permission and went to the com unit. 

"Commander Tucker." 

            "Yeah Mal, what is it?" 

            "Can you meet the Captain and myself?" Trip thought for a moment, oh, Daniel's quarters. "Be right there, Tucker out." 

            Trip arrived and they pondered the idea, then called T'pol. She was intrigued and added her input for a way to reconfigure the sensors to track the ship. The Captain stood, "Let's do it!"

            Buffy woke slowly, hearing an unfamiliar language. The drug kept her immobile, her eyes closed, making it appear she was still asleep. 

            "I'm telling you she is a time traveler." Silik's second in commanded reported to him. Silik shook his head, "Impossible. She looks like the woman on Risa."

 The other man shrugged, "I heard the crew member passing underneath speak of her being born in the Earth's past." 

At this Silik frowned thoughtfully, "She has nothing on her to help her move through time."

            "Natural ability?" 

            "Perhaps." 

            Buffy twitched, then groaned and sat up. "I really hate being drugged." She complained, eyeing the Suliban outside of her cell.

            "What do I have to do to get a drink around here?" she asked, getting to her feet and beginning to stretch the kinks out of her body. 

            Silik looked at her, "Who are you?" 

            Buffy smiled sweetly, "Gee Silik, I'm the woman who kicked your ass. I'm hurt that you don't remember me." 

            "Your name!" he demanded. Buffy shrugged, "Cordy Giles." She lied smoothly. 

            "Well Cordy, I understand that you're from the past." His cold golden eyes raked her and she smiled, "Aren't we all?" She stretched up, reaching for the ceiling, "How about that drink?"

            "No drink until I get more information." 

            She shrugged again, "Have it your way. No drink, no information." She moved smoothly into the first form of Tai Chi and ignored her audience. As she continued to go through the various forms she could feel Silik's irritation rising. 

Silik gave a frustrated growl, "Get her the water." Buffy's face didn't change but she was dancing up and down inside. The water was brought and Buffy made them wait while she finished her form. She took the water with a quiet thank you and sipped, eyeing her captors and the area. The Suliban looked like they had skin of pebbly grapefruits and golden eyes that reminded her of a cat. 

            "Tell me what you know of the Temporal War." Silik demanded, not really expecting an answer.

            "Hmm, well. There is a group of bad guys that couldn't win in their future do decided to cheat and send people in the past to try to change time. They can't stand that someone bested them and they're sore losers. No better than thieves." She took another sip, "Anyway, that's what I know. Oh wait," her eyes went wide, ignoring the increasing anger on Silik's face, "There is a puppet master who is holding the strings. Suliban puppets, Tholian puppets and whoever else. He's the ultimate loser, doesn't learn from his mistakes. What is that saying? Those who don't learn from their mistakes are doomed to repeat them?" She smiled, delighted that she remembered the saying that Giles was fond of quoting to the Scoobies. 

            Silik was incensed, he turned to the man beside him, "Beat her."  


	30. bex27 Back to the future

            Catlimere you're my star, but does anyone else read these? If so please review….please? With white chocolate on top?

Buffy sighed as the man came in and swung his fist. She caught it, crushing it slowly in her grip, causing him to scream in pain as he slowly sunk to the floor. She looked him in the eye, "Don't ever touch me again." 

Her eyes met Silik's shocked ones, "I am more than I seem." She let go of the injured man, effortlessly picked him up by his shirt and threw him out of the cell contemptuously. 

            Silik grabbed his injured man and stormed out of the area. He sent his man to their medical area and went to the temporal chamber he had on board. Pressing buttons an image appeared inside the temporal tube.

 "I have a problem. An extremely strong time traveler named Cordy Giles." He said without preamble. 

            The figure shook his head, "I've not heard of her. Where did you find her?"  

Silik squirmed, "We took her off of the Enterprise." 

The figure straightened slightly, "See if Archer comes for her and report back." And the figure disappeared.

            Buffy looked at the glop on the tray doubtfully. She sniffed it and winced. The Suliban guard watched impassively as she ate the food, making horrible faces all the while. She left half of it on the tray, "No need to be a piggy."  She made another face and began to start another set of Tai Chi. 

            Buffy escaped twice in the next couple of days, knocking out her careless guards before being drugged and dragged back to her cell. 

More time passed and Silik was beginning to become nervous, no one tried to find them and nothing had happened in 5 days.

            "Captain! We have the Suliban ship on sensors." Travis called out.

            "Woo hoo!" Trip whooped, "We did it Mal." Malcolm threw a smile at his friend and T'pol smothered the hint of amusement that crossed her face.

            The Captain's face was intense, "Have they seen us Travis?" Travis shook his head, "Not yet Sir." The Captain nodded his haggard face in satisfaction, "Ok Lt. Reed, fire when ready!" 

            Buffy was meditating when suddenly the ship shuddered violently, alarms going off all over. Buffy grabbed her water before it fell and drank it down. She grinned, she was sure it was the Enterprise. That would teach old Silik. Suddenly there were explosions, rocking the ship violently and causing debris to fall, killing her guard and throwing Buffy to the floor.

Shaking her head to clear it Buffy got to her feet, and she saw the door to her cell was hanging open slightly. Some emergency lighting was on, but most of the ship was plunged into darkness. She carefully shimmied her way out, crawling under debris to the passageway. There was smoke, emergency alarms and shouting along with dust sifting everywhere. She avoided running into Suliban crew by staying in the shadows. 

Silik was angry, "Take the transporter to the Enterprise and commandeer the ship!" he spat at his second in command. He pointed and then turned, heading in Buffy's direction. As he passed Buffy she hurried and followed his second in command. She was almost discovered but realized her luck was intact when the second in command couldn't contact Silik, communications were out.  She hid in the transportation room and watched with interest as they pushed a button on their wristband and spoke, "Enterprise" and disappeared. 

The very next Suliban that had a wristband was clunked on the head and Buffy took the band, inspecting it curiously. She stepped on the platform, looked at the device in thought. Lots of buttons. "Damn." She whispered. Pushing on it, she said "Enterprise" and disappeared.

***

Malcolm was tired, filthy and out of sorts. They knew Buffy had been here but couldn't find her. The Captain had grabbed Silik and dragged him around looking for her when they stumbled on the unconscious guard. 

Silik sighed, "His temporal device is missing." Jon shook him, "What does that mean?" 

Smiling cruelly Silik looked at his nemesis, "She could be anywhere in time."

U.S.S. Enterprise NCC 1701 year 2280 

"Jim, I know she popped into Engineering like Santa Claus, but I assure you that she's human." The two men looked at the attractive blond lying on the bio bed. "She has perfect chromosomes and is in excellent health. I don't know why she's unconscious still." Dr. McCoy's voice was puzzled. 

Buffy suddenly moved and moaned quietly, "Ouchie." She said softly, gripping her head. 

Her eyes opened and she sighed, "Not another sickbay."  She complained. She sat up and swayed, grabbing the strong hands that were offered.

 "Let's just lie you back down before you fall down." The doctor smiled at his Captain, "Well, she speaks English."  

Dr. McCoy gave her a hypo spray and she sighed in relief, "I love those little hyperthingys." 

Feeling more alert she asked, "Where am I?"  She smiled at the handsome man in a blue, form fitting uniform with the scowl on his face, arms crossed, legs spread for balance. 

"On the U.S.S. Enterprise. Who are you?" 

"What year is it?" she asked with bated breath, "2280." He replied impatiently. Buffy dropped her face in her hands, "Damn it!" she said. 

"That's a fairrly odd name for a lass." Came a strong Scottish voice from the doorway. Buffy's head came around and smiled at the handsome, dark haired man in a red uniform eyeing her in curiosity. Beside him was a tall Vulcan in another blue uniform who was watching her as well.

"I'm a fairrly odd lass." Buffy mimicked his accent and there were chuckles. She saw the item in his hands, "Hey, that's mine!" 

"Aye, can you tell me what it does?" he asked then held out his hand, "Montgomery Scott at your service." He smiled charmingly. 

"I'd like _her_ name first." The Captain said, exasperation in his voice as he looked at this Chief Engineer who could flirt so effortlessly.

"Cordelia Giles." She shrugged mentally, might as well keep the lie going.

Buffy's stomach rumbled and the Doctor looked at his Captain, "Let's feed her first then I promise you can interrogate her all you want." He said testily.

Captain Kirk held up his hands in self-defense, "Ok Bones. We'll feed her but I want some answers." Buffy sighed in relief, catching the amused eye of the Engineer.

"Can I wash my hands first?" she held up her dirty hands and the Doctor led her to a bathroom where she could wash up. She looked t herself in the mirror, horrified at how her hair and face looked. She washed her face, then undid her hair, shook it out, including a liberal amount of dust, and then braided it quickly. Her coverall was still dusty but there was nothing she could do about that. She'd change when she got home.

As they walked to the Captain's mess Buffy's head swiveled in curiosity. Everything was brighter colored and more spacious than her Enterprise, but it was also quieter. She missed the background sound of her Enterprises engines and realized she sounded like Trip. What he wouldn't give to see the stuff here though. 

            Captain Kirk was a gracious host, doing formal introductions of his staff. 

She managed to control her start of surprise when she saw Daniels come in to serve them. He surreptitiously winked at her, served quickly and left the room. 

As she ate Buffy watched with a half smile as the Doctor and Spock sniped at each other throughout the meal. Apparently it was pretty common for the rest ignored it, but it entertained Buffy. 

Captain Kirk sat back with a sigh of satisfaction, and caught the unspoken signal from Spock. 

"So, where did you come from and why are you here?"

Buffy looked down, then back up and smiled slightly, "This can't go outside this room." She met each man's eyes to see their nod. "Ok, this was a goof up by me. I'm from the past. The thinga-ma-bob that Scottie has is a time device of some sort, I thought it was a transporter but I was wrong." She sipped some juice. None of them looked surprised by her explanation, though Spock looked thoughtfully at her. 

She leaned over to eye him, "I know that you're Vulcan, but, and if I'm being too rude you can tell me, what else are you?" she asked hesitantly.

            "You are not being rude. Yes, I am half Vulcan but my mother is human."  

Buffy's eyes opened wide, "Wow. The Vulcan guy I know would sooner scoop out his eyes that to fall for a human." There were muffled chuckles at this description.

Spock raised one elegant eyebrow, "According to my mother, my father was a Diplomat to Earth and they fell in love with each other." 

"Hm." Buffy chin rested on her hand, her face fascinated. "How was it being raised with an emotional Mom and your Dad?"  

"Difficult." Was his bland reply and Buffy snorted, "I'll bet." 

He eyed her curiously, the men silent around them, listening carefully. "Are you familiar with many Vulcan's?" 

Buffy shook her head, "Just 3. My friend, then the one that doesn't like humans and his second in command, buddy, whatever, who also doesn't like humans." Spock smiled slightly. 

The Doctor spoke up, "That you can be friends with a humorless, emotionless Vulcan is miracle." His voice was dry and Buffy giggled.

 "I can't tell you her name, but she is gorgeous. Tall, smart, a wicked understated sense of humor and honest to a fault." 

The Captain looked thoughtful, "She sounds intriguing." And Spock looked at him in surprise.

Buffy smiled, " I really need to go home. Can I have my thingy back?" 

Scotty laughed at this technical description; he looked at his Captain who waved, "We certainly shouldn't keep you here." She nodded and stood as did the rest of the men. Scotty left and Buffy waited nervously, hardly being able to wait until she saw Jon. 

Scotty came into the Captain's mess and reluctantly handed her the device. Buffy strapped it to her wrist and took in a shaky sigh. "Wish me luck, I'm supposed to go into the past but I don't know which button is which." 

With alarm on his face Spock stepped forward as Buffy chose a new button, pushing and saying, "Enterprise." And suddenly she was gone. 

Spock looked at his Captain, "I do believe we should have inspected the device more closely Captain." 

Captain Kirk shrugged, "She's not our problem anymore, but I wonder why she said the name Enterprise?"  

The Doctor smiled slightly, "Well, she lied about her name." He dropped this little bombshell and the men at the table stared at him, "What?" was the resounding question.

"Her DNA results were in the Starfleet Federation database. She is Elizabeth Summers Archer." Spock nodded, several pieces of the puzzle falling into place.

The Captain leaned his elbows on the table and looked thoughtful, "What was Admiral Archer's wife on our ship?"


	31. bex28 As if it couldn't get any worse

            Thanks to my reviewers but for crying out loud! Don't you people sleep? I updated at 6am and was getting reviews in 15 minutes, not that I'm not grateful but I thought I was the only fool up at the crack of dawn. :) 

            To Joe-'Daniels' was the mess steward on the Enterprise that was from the future in one of the first Enterprise epi's. He has a lot of temporal gadgets that were left behind in his quarters when he 'died'. He shows up in a couple of more episodes dealing with the Suliban. 

            Buffy was only aware of a sudden lurch when she was again thrown forward, this time she let the momentum continue her forward into a tuck and roll where she landed on her feet. The roll caused the device to come undone on her wrist and it fell onto the deck and broke into a gazillion of pieces. 

"Oh damn!" she knelt down and tried to gather the pieces but when she realized it was trashed she burst into tears. She wasn't even aware of the huge column of light behind her, just that she had lost her only way to get home.

            Geordi was staring in shock at the crying woman on the deck in front of him. 

He waved his personnel away and touched his com badge, "Commander LaForge to the bridge. We have an intruder in engineering." 

Stark silence, then an "Understood, Security is on its way." 

He carefully came closer to the woman and knelt down, seeing temporal distortions that were rapidly dissipating through his visor. She looked up, her eyes showing immense loss in them. 

"Where am I?" she gulped back another sob as she looked up at the handsome black man with the weird thingy over his eyes. 

He tilted his head, "You are on the U.S.S. Enterprise." He replied, keeping his voice calm and soothing. 

"Of course I am." She said bitterly. Her head came up to see a Klingon and 2 human security officers stride into the room. 'A Klingon in Starfleet!' Yikes.

"I guess this is my welcoming committee?" 

The Klingon grunted, "Welcome to the Enterprise."

Worf and the security team led the young woman to sickbay while Geordi, and now Commander Data sifted through the pieces of the broken device. Data held up a piece, "This looks like a positronic matrix with temporal connections." He was intrigued and Geordi looked at it closer. 

"Well, that makes sense, when she first arrived I could sense dissipating temporal distortions around her."

Buffy sighed and sat on the bed the Klingon gestured to. "I'm fine, I'm human, blah blah blah." She muttered rebelliously. 

The attractive redheaded Doctor came up and scanned her, "Do you know where you are?" she asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes and nodded, "Sick bay." 

The Doctor looked in to the young woman's eyes, "Let's leave the sarcasm and tell me your name." 

Buffy shook her head, "I don't know if I can." 

Beverly leaned back, "What do you mean?" her confusion evident. 

"How about you answer a question for me?" Buffy countered and Beverly looked up as Deanna walked in. 

"Alright, that seems fair." 

"What year is it?" Buffy asked, trembling slightly, she knew she wasn't going to like the answer. She was so stressed now and she'd had just about enough surprises for her day. 

Deanna was seriously alarmed at how upset this young woman was and was about to say something when Beverly replied, "Earth date 2369." Buffy took a deep breath and collapsed. Both women leapt forward to keep the blond woman from tumbling off of the bed, and Beverly gently laid her back. Her display beeped and she ignored it as she and Deanna straightened the woman out. 

Deanna turned to Worf, "She's no danger to us. You may go." Worf started to protest but Deanna glared and he nodded and left. 

Beverly walked over to the display and took in a sharp breath, "Deanna, come here." She said and Deanna walked over and gasped. 

The display read, 'Elizabeth Summers Archer, nickname Buffy. Born 2130 San Francisco, CA. wife of Fleet Admiral Jonathon Archer.'  Accompanying it was a picture.  Both looked at the woman in the picture, then at the woman who was lying on the bed unconscious. 

"How did she get here to our time?" Deanna asked in disbelief. 

Beverly shrugged, "I need to inform Jean Luc."

****

It had been a week since Buffy had disappeared. They had left the disabled Suliban ship to fend for itself and they continued on their mission. Jon didn't eat much and definitely didn't sleep well. His eyes had dark circles and his uniforms were starting to fit more loosely. Dr. Phlox, Trip, Malcom, Hoshi and T'pol all tried to get him to talk about it, but he felt that they assumed that Buffy wasn't coming back, and he just wasn't ready to lose the woman he loved. 

****

Buffy opened her eyes and saw the beautiful woman with dark curly hair seated beside her, and the Doctor running a scanner over her. "What happened?" Buffy frowned and she sat up, feeling a little woozy. 

"You are having a reaction to the temporal travel… Buffy." 

Her eyes met Buffy's and Buffy sighed, "How did you find out?" she asked.

"Our DNA database." 

"Rats. I forgot, science isn't my strongest subject." Buffy scrubbed her face with her hands and sighed. "I'll never see Jon or my crew again, will I?" she asked forlornly. 

Deanna took one of her hands, "We need to talk to the Captain and then we can go on from there." Buffy nodded and looked down at herself, still in the same clothes she had started out in on the Suliban ship.

"Can I shower and change? I feel pretty yucky." 

Beverly nodded and then had a thought, "What was the year you came from?" she asked. 

Buffy frowned, then shrugged-they already knew who she was, "2155." 

"Ok, let's get a shower for you. I'll show you how to use the replicators as well." Beverly led Buffy off and Deanna waited for their return.

Buffy was in her quarters, her heart breaking quietly as she watched the stars go by. The command crew was in the conference room, pondering this new twist. 

"So how exactly did Admiral Archer's wife get here?" the Captain asked. 

Geordi sighed, "She had a temporal device that was destroyed when she dropped into Engineering. I saw the temporal distortions and Data found a part that has temporal connections."  

They pondered this for a moment when Beverly spoke, "She doesn't know that she's going to marry the Admiral. She is still Buffy Summers." 

Picard nodded in understanding; "We'll refer to her as Miss Summers from now on. Oh, and Data, make sure she can't access anything about her future."  Everyone nodded and the Captain looked at his XO, "Number 1, please escort Miss Summers here. I believe we need more answers." 

Will stood up eagerly, he was anxious to meet one of the legends of Starfleet. It was said that it was her influence that eventually led to families being on board the Starships. 

Buffy was miserable with loneliness. She missed Jon with such an ache in heart that it almost hurt to breath. Would she ever see him again? Was he ok? What was going to happen now?  The door chimed and she sighed, wiping the tears she hadn't felt off of her cheeks. "Come in."

The door opened and Will stood there, a little stunned. The pictures didn't do her justice. She was smaller than Deanna but she wasn't fragile. Long blond hair flowed down her back. Her hazel eyes were filled with incredible loss and in spite of that she could still smile. 

"Hi, stare much?" she teased and he flushed red over his beard.

"Um, no sorry. I'm Commander Riker. But call me Will." Buffy smiled slightly at the rambling tone and the fact he was called Will. 

"I'm Buffy, and if you call me Miss Summers I'll twist you into a pretzel." 

He smiled at this, "Buffy. Captain Picard wants to you to meet him in the conference room. I'm to escort you." Buffy nodded and stood, stretching her tense muscles slightly. She was in tight tan slacks, a cream colored blouse with long sleeves that bared her flat stomach and tan boots that she had replicated.

 She loooved the replicators.


	32. bex29 Well, maybe

            As Will led her to the conference room Buffy couldn't help but compare the 3 Enterprises. This one was huge, over 1000 in crew Will said and faster than anything in space. It was designed beautifully and Buffy had been shocked to find out that there were entire families on board. 

            They reached the door and it slid open automatically, Buffy uncomfortably aware that all eyes were on her.

            Captain Picard stood slowly, the reality of this woman made all of the stories and pictures fade in comparison. "Miss Summers, if you will have a seat by Counselor Troi. I'm Captain Jean Luc Picard." 

            Buffy smiled at the charismatic Captain with the fascinating accent and sat with a thump into her soft seat. The Captain stayed standing and introduced Buffy to Data, Geordi, who she nodded at in remembrance, and Worf. 

            Buffy cocked her head at the Klingon with a steely smile, "I was in my first months on my Enterprise when I met my first Klingon. Hope you show more honor than they did." She challenged and he growled.

            "Miss Summers, Worf, please, back to the subject at hand." The Captain scolded lightly. Buffy turned her back pointedly on Worf. 

Worf nodded at the Captain, "Sorry Sir." He grumbled.

            Jean Luc smiled slightly at the pretty woman, "We understand that you are Buffy Summers, born 2130 in San Francisco. You were a civilian security officer and you did martial arts training on board your ship." 

            Buffy nodded, a little uncomfortable. The cover story that she, Malcolm and Jon had come up with was to keep the Vulcan's in the dark, but it still bugged her.

            Deanna leaned forward, "It's all a lie, isn't it?" She asked in shock. Everyone looked at Buffy who squirmed in her seat.

Turning Buffy frowned at her. "What are you?" 

The Captain replied, "She's our Ship's Counselor and an empath."

            Buffy grimaced, "Sorry, I won't think so loud." 

Data wasn't side tracked. "Which is the lie Counselor Troi?" 

            Deanna looked at Buffy who took a deep breath, "This isn't to go into any records there are." She looked at the Captain who nodded. "There are bad guys, lets say, who are chasing back through time to change the future. I'm not supposed to be here but something happened." She fingered her wrist absently. "I was really born in 1980 and in 2003 set adrift in space for 150 years. That's where my Enterprise found me." She looked at Deanna, "There! All better now?" 

            The Captain looked at her doubtfully, "2003? There wasn't sufficient technology to send someone to space for that length of time." 

Buffy shrugged, "Look for missing persons in Cleveland, Ohio 2003. I was Queen of the milk cartons." Everyone looked puzzled at this reference and she sighed, "They used to put pictures of missing kids on milk containers to get the information out there to find the kid." She explained. Data did a rapid search and nodded to the Captain who read the information in fascination.

            The Captain looked at Beverly, "Erase all records of your search, DNA information included." He turned to Data, "You as well." And Data nodded, "Understood Sir." 

 "Good." The Captain said in satisfaction.

            "How do I get back home?" Buffy asked and Geordi looked at the Captain, then back at her, "Your temporal device was destroyed, and I'm not familiar with the technology. I just don't know at the moment what we can do." 

            Buffy's shoulders slumped, "I just hate it that when something happens, you realize…..well nevermind." Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears and Deanna took her hand. 

"We'll do the best we can Buffy." She said softly, feeling this young woman's pain as her own.

            "It's all I can ask." Buffy took a deep breath to get herself under control.

The Captain looked at Deanna, "Counselor, can you escort Miss Summers back to her quarters?" They left and the rest of the staff watched in silence. The Captain sighed, "Data, keep an eye on her information. If it changes then our present will be in trouble." 

Data nodded, "Aye Captain."

Deanna was walking Buffy back to her quarters when she had an idea, "Buffy, do you like chocolate?" 

            Buffy's eyes went wide, "Am I a woman?" she replied and Deanna laughed. 

"I'm going to take you to 10 Forward. We can get the most disgustingly chocolaty desserts you could ever want." 

Buffy's face lit up, "Oooh. Let's go!"

            Deanna and Buffy walked into 10 Forward and Buffy walked to the window in a daze, seeing the stars like diamonds. 'Were they the same for Jon?' she thought wistfully.

            "Buffy?" Deanna asked quietly. 

Buffy turned with a smile, "I'm good, but need chocolate." They walked to a table and sat down. 

            Guinan had stood totally still as Deanna brought the young woman into 10 Forward. She felt the ripple of time disturbed and knew she was looking at its cause. She watched the women sit down, and the pretty blonde's power was like a flame that shone brightly. 

Walking over to the table, Guinan looked at Buffy, "You're not supposed to be here Slayer." She said sternly and Buffy's eyes opened wide. She stood slowly, her eyes not leaving the dark eyes of the dramatically dressed black woman standing there. 

"I messed up, I know. It was a mistake." 

            Guinan shook her head, taking Buffy's chin in her strong fingers, searching her eyes. "It's not a mistake. Call it a necessary for you to know why the timeline needs to stay the way it is." 

Released Buffy nodded slowly, "I understand." 

            "Good, now sit. What kind of chocolate do you ladies want?" Guinan asked with a smile. 

            Buffy plowed through a brownie with chocolate ice cream, whipped cream and hot chocolate sauce while Deanna reveled in her chocolate mousse. They talked about men and what they liked in them. Eyes and great butts were agreed on with giggles. Deanna sighed enviously as Buffy finished the last of the whipped cream.

 "How can you eat like that?" 

            "Great metabolism and the need to work it off. Where is the gym anyway?" Buffy asked. 

Deanna checked the time, "I have to meet a crewman for counseling. I'll send someone to your quarters to take you to the holodeck."

            "Ok, see you later and thanks for the chocolate." 

            Buffy sat thinking about Jon, and about Porthos. She laughed quietly. How stupid she was, she was so in love with Jon she couldn't see straight.  'Dear God, let him be ok.' She prayed silently. Then she stood and walked back to her quarters.

            Buffy replicated a set of workout clothes. She had ballet pants, a tight red tank top, soft-soled exercise shoes and a scrunchie for her hair. The door chimed and she called, "Come in." 

Worf strode in and Buffy grimaced. "What do you want?" she asked and he acknowledged the sharpness of her words. 

"I am to escort you to the holodeck. What sort of exercise do you prefer?" 

            "Fighting." She smiled, teeth and attitude showing. He nodded but didn't reply. They walked down several passageways and took a turbolift to a door and Worf spoke, "Worf program #2." 


	33. bex30 How to get a ride home

            The door opened to a hellish cave and Buffy paused, "What's this?" 

            "A place on my home world. You fight one on one battles with other Klingons. Met'leth, bat'leth or staff ?" he asked and Buffy eyes lit up, "Ooh, the bat'leth!" 

            He grunted and spoke a Klingon word and two bat'leths appeared. Her eyebrows rose but she has accepted the weapon and they both stepped inside.

 Buffy was having a great time. Battling Klingons was a satisfactory way to work off some frustration. It was a couple of hours when she bumped backs with someone solid and they both spun around to realize who it was. They were both breathing heavily and gleamed with sweat. Her eyes smiled at the big Klingon, "That was fun." 

            "You are a skilled warrior Buffy Summers." His voice held respect. 

            "Back at you Worf."

            Buffy wiped her face and sat down on the floor with a thump, Worf sitting down beside her.

            "How did a Klingon get into Starfleet?" She asked, turning her body to study the man curiously.

            Worf studied the toes of his boots for a moment, "There was a massacre. I was the lone survivor." He sighed,  "I was rescued by a Starfleet vessel, brought back to Earth and raised by a Russian couple."

            "Wow. Obviously they did a good job, you are very Klingon." 

            "Yes, they did not neglect my heritage. I was very fortunate."

            Buffy sat thoughtfully for a moment, "Why not be on a Bird of Prey instead of a Starfleet ship?" 

            He smiled, "The Klingon government is always in chaos. I chose Starfleet."

            "That must have been tough. I mean, from my time Klingon's are pretty hostile and stuff, and don't get along with humans and vice versa. You probably had to work harder to prove yourself." 

            "It was necessary to reach my goal. I am no stranger to the difficult. Being the first Klingon in kindergarten made me realize it was to be an uphill battle if I wanted to do anything."

            Buffy smiled slowly, "I'll bet that you were the cutest kid there." And watched with satisfaction as Worf's head went back and he roared with laughter.

****

            Jon was already seated in the Captain's mess when T'pol and Trip came in. He looked up and smiled a smile that didn't reach his tired eyes, "Hey, have a seat, Chef said he has something special for us." 

            Trip saw the unhappiness in his best friend's eyes and ached for him. "Jon, talk to me." He said, voice full of compassion. 

Jon looked at him, placing his palms on the table and stood slowly. "There's nothing to say Trip. I don't want to talk about her." His voice was low and dangerous. 

            T'pol ignored the tension and sat down, placing her napkin precisely on her lap. "I miss Buffy." Her voice was quiet as both men looked at her. "She was an excellent sparring partner and a friend as well." She continued.

            Trip sat back with a smile, "Yeah, I miss her too. I miss getting hit with popcorn during the movies and her teasin' me about my choice in women. Though look at her choice in men." He grinned at his Captain, gesturing to himself then pointing at his friend.

            Jon chuckled wearily and sat down, then sighed. "I miss her eyes. I miss the way she would light up every time she saw me." A pause. "I miss the way she would take care of me even when I didn't know I needed it. I wish…." He stopped.

            "You wish what?" T'pol prodded gently. 

His anguished eyes met her calm ones; "I wish I had told her I loved her when I had the chance." 

Trip smiled at his Captain, "It's about time you admitted it. Sheesh, everybody else already knew it." he shook his head at the strain on Jon's face, "She's tryin' to come back to ya, I swear it."

            T'pol stirred, "I agree with Commander Tucker. It is quite obvious she cares for you a great deal. Now you need to eat to maintain physical fitness for our mission to succeed."

            Jon had his head down and he trembled slightly, trying to get his emotions under control. "Thanks." He said huskily. Trip patted his friend on the back and called, "Hey Greg, we're hungry in here." Then the steward came in with their meals.

            ****

            The next few days fell into a kind of routine for Buffy. She would eat breakfast in 10 Forward and bug Guinan. Then she worked out with Worf, eat lunch with Deanna, and sometimes Commander Riker, then eat dinner in her own quarters. 

One day she had lunch with Deanna and Data. "Do you know the difference between a robot that is able to think and fight and an android?" Buffy asked curiously and Data cocked his head, "I do not know that there is one." 

"Hm." Buffy said, "Then I've seen an android before, back around, well, when I was alive in California. I was, let me see, 19 at the time. She was made by a frustrated genius to look exactly like me. She half fooled my friends but face to face I was definitely more pretty." Buffy said this haughtily and Deanna laughed.

 Data looked puzzled, "What happened to.." he looked at her puzzled, "We called her the Buffybot." She said and he nodded, "What happened to Buffybot?"  he asked curiously. 

Buffy sighed, "She was destroyed in a battle." She had found out that the same night she had crawled out of the grave was the one that the Buffybot had been destroyed.

Data sat quietly, processing, while Deanna asked about Buffy's friends. "Was she sentient?" he asked.  

Buffy raised her eyebrows, "Um, big words don't work for me. Try again." 

Deanna smiled, "Did she feel, have feelings in general?"

Buffy sat quietly, "I didn't know her all that well, but I believe it was all programming. She was programmed to fall in love, to fight, to make decisions if any series of events occurred. I was, umm, gone, most of her life. I don't know if she was sentient." 

At night she would compose long letters in her head, telling Jon how much she loved him. How she missed his eyes that were amber when he was happy and dark when he was aroused. How she missed how he would snuggle against her in his sleep, and how he would always kiss her when he left the room, even if he was coming right back. 

            She knew that she had loved Angel. But that love felt like a 17 year olds crush compared to the love she felt for Jon. She lay back on the bed and sighed deeply. That felt good and she sighed again. Not as good. Rolling over she winced. Long hair always got in the way. Feeling her hair she realized it needed brushing and got up to do just that.

            Captain Picard was seated in his command chair on the bridge, the muted hustle and bustle of the bridge and ship like a soothing elixir to a Captain's soul, when suddenly he heard…

            "Bonjour Mon Capitan!" 

            The Captain stiffened with dread, then turned slightly to see Q lounging in the Counselor's chair. 

            "Q! What do you want?" Picard snapped.

            "Why Jean Luc, with that attitude I would think you weren't happy to see me." Q remarked happily, though his sunny smile dimmed at the look on Captain Picard's face.

            Then Picard opened his mouth but Q held up his hand hastily, "Never mind." Q stood, checked the fit of his uniform and paced the bridge. "You have a visitor on your ship who doesn't belong Jean Luc. I've come to take her home." 

            "Miss Summers." 

            "Yes yes. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nightmare of all evil on Earth, literally the longest living slayer." He smiled smugly, pleased with himself until he looked at the confused Captain. 

            "Vampire Slayer?"

            "You've never hear of them, but I thought….Oh, that's right! Buffy had the chronicles stolen. I knew I liked that girl. Well, never mind."  He snapped his fingers and Buffy appeared on the bridge, a brush in her hand. She immediately stepped into a defensive pose, her hazel eyes wary. She was tired of popping into places. 

            "Now Slayer, I'm not here to hurt you." Q said in what he thought was a reassuring voice. 

            The Captain looked at Buffy and nodded silently and she relaxed slightly, placing the hairbrush on the console she was standing beside. 

"What are you?" she asked curiously.

            Q looked offended, "I don't look human?"

            Her eyes narrowed as she approached him. Captain Picard and Commander Riker were amused as Q almost stepped back, intimidated by the petite woman. "You're not human. Are you a demon?" 

            He laughed, "No no, though I've been mistaken for one by some." 

            "Humph." Captain Picard huffed, clearly able to believe this. 

"Now Jean Luc, no need to be rude." Q looked at Buffy, "I'm Q. I'm omniscient, omnipotent, immortal and a great dresser." He snapped his fingers and was outfitted with a tuxedo, top hat and tails. 

Buffy sighed a little and asked, "So, why am I here and why are you here Mr. Penguin?" 

            Q rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers again, changing back into an identical uniform as the Captain. 

Buffy cocked her head, eyeing the new uniform, "Delusional much?" and there were muffled laughs across the bridge. 

            "Are you ready to go home?" he asked a little testily.

 Buffy crossed her arms and looked at Q thoughtfully, "Define home." 

            Commander Riker leaned forward and whispered, "I really like her." to which the Captain nodded silently. 

            Q gestured grandly, "Your beloved Captain and that rickety bucket you call a ship." On the screen there appeared the Enterprise NX01, battered but beautiful. 

            Buffy's eyes filled with tears, a look of such deep longing on her face that it made the Captain's throat hurt. "How long will I have been gone?" She whispered, her eyes glued to the ship. 

            Geordi was shaking his head, "Captain?" he checked the sensors again. 

Picard straightened, "She's really there?" 

            "Aye Sir." 

            "Slow to impulse. Q, We don't want to damage her." he snapped. 

Q smirked at the Captain, then turned to Buffy. "It's been 10 days." 

            "You will return the Enterprise back to the right time?" she glanced at him sharply and he nodded, "Of course my dear." 

            Buffy nodded, "I want to go home." Turning to Captain Picard and Commander Riker she said, "Tell Deanna and Worf and Beverly and Guinan, and everybody else that I said good bye." 

            Captain Picard stood and walked to her, taking her hands in his, "It was our privilege Miss Summers. Do remember the timeline. You shouldn't say anything about what has happened." Buffy cringed, "Not even to Jon?"

            Picard looked at Q who held his hands up, "It's up to her to make that decision. It may be that this reality is the result of her telling him, or not." 

Buffy huffed, "That's not fair. I don't even know why I was sent into the future! I didn't have to fight anybody to the death, I didn't have to save anyone's life, why? Why can't I just know if I can tell him why we were ripped apart?" Her voice was frustrated and Picard raised an eyebrow at Q. 

Q looked at him silently, "Fine. You can tell him you went to the future and that you were on 2 Enterprises. Try to keep in mind that details are not necessary." He replied.

            Buffy said, "He knows about the Temp…" Q held up a hand, "Be careful, Jean Luc doesn't." 

Buffy looked at the Captain. "Ooops." 

            Q smiled, "Enough chit chat. Time to go Slayer." 

Picard smiled, "Live a long life Buffy."  Then she heard Q snap and suddenly she was outside her bridge. 

Her bridge! 

  
  



	34. bex31 Back where I belong Rated R

            Buffy took a shaky sigh, her heart jumping in her chest and placed a hand on the door. It slid open silently and she stepped onto the bridge. 

            T'pol looked up automatically as the door opened, "Captain!" she said urgently. 

He turned in his command chair and couldn't believe his eyes, "Buffy?" he whispered but it was loud in the sudden silence.

            Tears of joy streaming down her face, she nodded. "Honey, I'm home!" 

            Jon unfolded himself carefully from his chair and turned fully around, then dashed over to her. She met him and jumped into his arms, wrapping herself around him and meeting his mouth in a kiss that defied description. She pulled back to breath and gently placed her hand against his handsome face.

"Jon, I love you." 

            His eyes widened, "What?!" His heart was suddenly pounding and his eyes held wild hope.

            She slid down until she was on her own shaky feet, "I love you Captain Jonathon Archer. You've become my heartbeat." She took one of his hands and placed it on her own thundering heart, her face wet with tears. 

            Jon placed his trembling hands to cup her beautiful face, "Buffy Summers, you are the air that I breathe. I love you heart and soul." 

            "Then kiss me." She whispered and he obliged.  They slowly became aware of the sound of clapping and they pulled apart. Buffy met Hoshi and they grabbed each other in a fierce hug, then Travis wrapped his arms around them, then Malcolm and finally Trip. There was tears and muffled laughter as the women complained about being squished. Buffy looked up and touched Trip's face gently and he nodded. She kissed Malcolm and Travis and finally everyone let go. 

"It's so good to see you guys." Buffy said, wiping her eyes. 

She looked at T'pol, "I missed you T'pol." 

And the other woman nodded, "And I you Buffy." 

            Jon watched with tears swimming in his own eyes. She had become irreplaceable to him and his crew. She turned to him as everyone went back to their stations and said, "So, can you take a few hours off? I hear your boss is a slave driver."

            "I'll take the bridge Captain." T'pol said and he met her eyes gratefully, "Thanks T'pol." He led Buffy out in the hallway and she waved to everyone as the doors closed.

            Hoshi sniffed and wiped her eyes. T'pol looked on in askance, "Is this not a happy occasion Ensign Sato?" 

Hoshi nodded, "I'm crying because I'm happy." She fished out a kleenex and wiped her eyes.

            The men grinned when T'pol said, "That is most illogical." 

            "It's a girl thing T'pol." Trip drawled and Hoshi shot him a mock glare then stuck out her tongue. 

            Jon pulled Buffy into his quarters, then pushed her up against the wall for a searing kiss, but they were distracted as Porthos barked and danced around their legs for attention. Jon reluctantly pulled back and they laughed at the dog,  Buffy kneeling down to make a fuss over Porthos. She then fed him some food and he crunched on it happily.

 They went into the sleeping area where she stood and looked at the man she loved. Slowly took off her blouse, then her bra, letting them drop to the floor. All clear thought was gone as Jon looked at Buffy's body. She pulled off her jeans and then her underwear and stood naked in front of him. He was afraid it was a dream and she would disappear. 

She moved forward and caressed his face, "You are so way over dressed." She teased lightly and he groaned, turning his face to press a kiss in her palm. 

"I love you." He whispered and quickly unzipped his uniform, letting it fall to his feet. The t-shirt and underwear came off and they embraced, their bodies warm against each other, kisses exchanged with passion.

They stayed that way for a moment, reveling in the knowledge that they were together again and it wasn't a dream. She looked up at him, "Make love to me please." 

His amber eyes darkened in just the way that she knew that they would and he swung her up into his arms and carried her to their bed. Laying her down he smiled, "I wish I had candles and music for you." He whispered and she smiled, "Not important. All that I need is you."

He lay down beside her and her hands immediately started roaming his body, the lean muscular shape that was uniquely him. Her hands wrapped around his erection and he moaned, his eyes closed, his head back. She slid her hands up and down gently and he arched helplessly, become harder at her caresses. She let go to lean up and kiss him and he rolled her beneath him. She laughed breathlessly as he pressed kisses on her face, "I love you, I love you, I love you." He murmured, his hand stroking down her body as she moaned. He felt between her legs to find she was more than ready for him, leaning into his touch, moving restlessly, her eyes closed and her face flushed with passion.

"Look at me Buffy." He demanded as he positioned himself over her. Her passion hazed eyes opened to look into his, "I want to see your eyes as I move into you." He said huskily and as he slowly thrust into her she arched, her eyes never leaving his as he filled her completely. He clasped her hand, their fingers entwined as they moved together, he would pull out almost completely and leave her trembling then thrust forward and she would meet him. Their lips met in another kiss and she tightened as he sped up, their bodies fighting for the same thing. He gasped and she closed her eyes and cried out, she could feel him pump himself into her, the feeling prolonging her climax. 

Boneless with remembered pleasure, Buffy enjoyed his comforting weight on top of her. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled, "I'm home!" She could feel him chuckle, his face buried in her hair. His head slowly came up, and he rested on his elbows so that he wouldn't crush her. 

His eyes were amber again and shone with all his emotions, "Last night I didn't know if I would ever see you again." His voice broke and he rested his face in her hair and let a few bitter tears fall. 

She held him; "I would look at the stars every day and pray that you were ok."  She whispered and sighed as she felt the emotions storm through him, his loss, the stress and loneliness. "Oh Jon, I wanted to be nowhere else but here." She gently kissed him and he deepened it, making them both moan. Letting it slide over into passion, they made love again, falling to sleep in each other's arms. 

The next morning Jon's internal alarm woke him and he felt warm skin against his body. Buffy. His eyes opened and went to the sleeping woman curled up beside him, one slim leg thrown over him possessively. "I love you Buffy." He said softly, playing with some of her hair. She snuggled and smile without opening her eyes, "I love you more." 

"Hey." He said in surprise and she opened her eyes, "Good morning my Captain." She touched his face, rubbing his whiskers and smiled. 

              
            


	35. bex32 What happened to you anyway?

            Jon leaned on one elbow and regarded her seriously, "We tracked Silik's ship. Can you tell me what happened?" Buffy made a face, rolling to her back, causing the sheet to slide down and bare her breasts. Jon seriously considered tabling the discussion but sighed and pulled the sheet up, making Buffy laugh at the pout on his face.

            "Tell me what happened first."

 Her eyes met his with a smile. "Well, by some miracle you found Silik's ship and started attacking. My guard was killed in the second hit and the door of my cell swung open. It was dark and there were Suliban running all over. I saw Silik," Jon's eyes went flat with anger, "He didn't see me, chill out. He sent some of his crew one way and said Enterprise, so I followed them. I watched them use wrist devices, say 'Enterprise' and disappear. So I knocked out the next guy took his device, didn't know which button to push," she winced, "just picked one, said Enterprise and I went into the future, onto a future Enterprise." 

            His eyes widened, "An Enterprise in the future!" 

Buffy nodded, "It was _amazing_! Oh, you would be so proud Jon. We're making a difference, _you're_ making a difference here. I could see it everywhere. No wonder Silik and his puppet master are so nervous." Her eyes were bright with excitement. 

Jon smiled quizzically, "I don't know what to say. Wait, how far did you go forward?" He asked.

            "Which time?" she said and now he stared. 

"You did it more than once?" 

Buffy nodded sheepishly, "Yup. The first time not very far, the second one a bit farther."

            "Why?"

            Buffy just looked at him, "Are you serious? I wanted to come home to you! It was a risk I was willing to take." 

He leaned forward to kiss her, "So it worked!" 

Now Buffy shook her head, "Not..exactly." 

            "Oh boy. Tell me what happened." 

            "Well, when I pressed the wrist unit and said Enterprise I landed on another Enterprise, and the stupid thing fell onto the hard deck and broke into a gazillion pieces." She grimaced. "I sat on the floor of their engineering and cried my eyes out. It was so embarrassing." She moved closer to him and cuddled. 

            "I shouldn't ask about the future should I?" he asked. 

Buffy shook her head, "Not so much, no." She clutched him for a moment, "I missed you."

            "Oh Buffy, I wish I…" Buffy slapped a hand over his mouth, "Ack! No wishing. Wishing bad. Say 'too bad I wasn't there'." She pulled her hand back and his eyebrows went up, "Why?" 

            "Duh! There are vengeance demons that make wishes, no matter how pointless, come true." 

He shook his head at her, "In space?" he grinned.

But Buffy shook her head stubbornly, "You never know!" 

            "Ok, calm down sweetie. How _did _you get home?" he asked and she rolled over, pressing herself to him and throwing an arm around him,.

"There was an alien guy. He knew the Captain. Apparently his race watches other races and said I was not supposed to be there and brought me home." 

Jon's arms snugged around her, "I'm grateful to him." He whispered and she nodded, "Me too."

            Her stomach rumbled and she giggled softly, "I'm going to the crew mess to see everyone." She said and he groaned, "There's going to be a riot!" 

She kissed his nose and wriggled out of bed, "I'll see you for lunch?" He reluctantly got out of bed and nodded, "I'll let you know when."

            They showered and dressed and he kissed her sweetly. When her eyes fluttered open he grinned, "See you later!" He watched her walk down the passageway with a big smile then headed to the Captain's mess to eat with Trip and T'pol. 

            As she walked to breakfast she was hugged and welcomed back by crewmembers. Inside she hugged the mess staff and greeted some more crew before sitting down with Hoshi and Travis.

            "Good morning all." She said cheerfully and they smiled.

 "Buffy, I didn't expect to see you for a couple of days." Said Travis cheekily. 

            Buffy rolled her eyes, "Har har." She said making Hoshi laugh. 

Travis leaned forward, "So what happened to you?" and Buffy sighed. 

"When the Enterprise attacked the Suliban, I was rescued by an alien that watches other races and he rescued me." 

            "Wow, why did it take so long?" Hoshi asked.

            "They wanted to see if I was ok. It was weird, it all seemed to take forever, yet no time at all." Buffy looked puzzled. Hoshi and Travis nodded thoughtfully. They knew she was holding something back but they didn't pry.

After breakfast Buffy tracked Malcolm down in the weapons locker, "Hey stuffy British guy." She quipped and he turned and smiled, "Buffy! This is a surprise!" 

            "Don't tell me you expected me to be in bed all day too." Buffy rolled her eyes making him chuckle. 

"Please, you and the Captain have already scarred me for life." He shuddered and she blushed and giggled a little, remembering the allergy thing. 

"Sorry about that."

            "So, are you alright?" he asked.

            "I am the happiest I've ever been in my life! All that I need is something large, evil and ugly to fight." She spun around and he smiled fondly. 

"I'll spar with you later. I have a phase rifle to repair first." She stopped being silly and walked over to peer at the disassembled rifle. "Show me what you're going to do." 

            They worked together for a couple of hours, Buffy learning about the rifles and Malcolm enjoying her company. It _was _nice to be home.

            "Captain Archer to Miss Summers." This made Malcolm laugh as she walked over to the com unit. 

"Yeppers, Buffy here." 

            The Captain smiled in his ready room, "Are you ready for lunch?"

            Buffy looked over at Malcolm in surprise, "It's that late already?" He frowned and looked at his wrist unit, "Indeed it is."

 She nodded and pressed the button, "I'll be right there."  She turned and Malcolm made shooing motions, "Go eat. We'll spar later." 

She narrowed her eyes, "You need to go to lunch. You've lost weight like Jon." 

He stopped smiling and frowned, "I'm fine." 

"Not going unless you promise me." 

She stood there, arms crossed and he realized she was serious. "Fine. I promise I will eat." 

"Now." 

"Yes, now. Go see the Captain." She nodded and waved as she walked out, he would never break his word to her. Malcolm sighed and put away the now repaired rifle, and prepared to go to lunch. 

There were crudités already set out as Buffy breezed into the Captain's mess. "Hey Greg, where's the Captain?" She stole a carrot from the neatly arranged plate and earned a scowl from the Steward. She winced and hastily arranged the carrots closer, "See, all better." 

"Thank you Buffy, the Captain will be back in a minute." He left, the door closing with a swish. Buffy walked over to the oval window and looked out at the stars. Did they have names? 

Jon opened the door to his mess and saw Buffy, her hair in a braid lying down her back. She was looking out at the stars and as always she took his breath away. 

"Hey beautiful." He said and walked over to kiss her. She smiled against his lips, "Hey yourself." He wrapped an arm around her and stood with her looking at the stars. She took a breath, then stopped. 

"What?" he looked at her. 

"Do they all have names?" she asked curiously and he smiled.

 "I have no idea. Wanna name one?" 

She smiled brightly, "Really?" 

"Sure. Pick one." He said seriously and Buffy looked at the window intently, "How about that blue one?" she pointed and he nodded, "What to you want to call it. Remember, most stars are like suns." 

"How about Dawn's Hope?" she said quietly. 

He kissed her forehead and smile, "Excellent name. Let's eat."


	36. bex33 Keto Enol my way

            Jon and Trip took a side trip to a planet called Keto Enol on one of the shuttles. Both Malcolm and Buffy had tried to get them to take a security person but Jon said it was 'just a trading planet' and Trip said he could handle anything that came up.

            After a few days the Enterprise moved toward the rendezvous point but found the shuttle unresponsive, flipping end over end in space. Hoshi tried over and over to raise the Captain and Trip, but nothing was heard. T'pol turned to Malcolm who looked grave, "No life signs." T'pol nodded and turned to Travis, "Get the grappler and take it into launch bay 2." 

            "Buffy." Came Hoshi's voice of the com system as she was dressing. Buffy looked at Porthos and sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this." She went over to the com and pressed, "Go ahead."

            "We're grappling the shuttle but there's no answers to our hails. Buffy, there's no life signs." Hoshi's voice was sad.

            Buffy shook her head, "They're not there Hoshi. I'll meet Malcolm in the launch bay."

            Buffy met Malcolm, Dr. Phlox and T'pol at the door of launch bay 2. Buffy smiled wryly at Malcolm, "Did I _not _tell them?" 

He looked back at her, "Buffy, there are no life signs." His blue eyes held sorrow.

            She shook her head, "They're not in there Mal. Trust me, I'd know if Jon were dead." This was stated so matter of factly that Malcolm's face cleared, 'If she believed then so did he.' They opened the shuttle to see a mess and blood spray in various places. No bodies. Buffy shot Malcolm a 'told you so' look and went to download the logs for Hoshi. 

            They listened carefully to the logs but there was nothing to indicate what happened to the two men after Keto Enol. After the log entry regarding the water polo like sport he wanted to see, Buffy snorted, "I can't wait to say 'I told you so'." 

T'pol sent her a reproving look, "Ensign Mayweather, we are going to Keto Enol."

Jon and Trip were both a little battered and bruised from their arrest. Their protestations of innocence fell on deaf ears and now both were locked up on a prison transport ship headed to the penal colony on Canamar.

Their shock restraints were extremely painful, as Jon found out when he attempted to talk to one of the Enolian guards. Trip was beside himself with worry, and hoping that they could get home after this. The little talkative alien beside him didn't inspire hope, that's for darn sure. No one believed that they were innocent of the smuggling charges.

Trip and Jon were about to be released when an Enolian and a Nausican prisoner broke out and took over the prison ship. With Enterprise and two Enolian ships in hot pursuit Jon decided to assume the persona of a smuggler and volunteer his piloting services and Trip's engineering skills. This proved to be a good thing for Jon to get closer with the fugitive Enolian. Unfortunately the fugitive had his own plans for the ship full of prisoners.

The next few hours were tense. The pictures of Trip and Jon with bloody bruises on their faces made Buffy want to twist the Enolian official into knots. T'pol kept throwing her glances, but Buffy kept her face calm and her eyes flat.

Jon managed to get a signal through to the Enterprise, and tried to find out the fugitive's plans. He was finally told that they would rendezvous with another smuggler at a small planet, but that they would leave the prisoners to die in the atmosphere of that planet. He tried frantically to convince the man otherwise, but in the end had to rely on the Enterprise to rescue them.

            The Enterprise commandeered the smuggler's ship that was to rendezvous with the stolen Enolian ship in order to disguise themselves.  Buffy, Malcolm, T'pol and Travis stormed the Enolian ship to rescue their crewmembers, fighting hot and heavy with the fugitive and his Nausican pal. It was dicey as the ships descended into the atmosphere but they managed to save almost everyone.  Travis, using his superior piloting skills, pulled them out in the nick of time leaving the other ship to be destroyed, along with the escaped Enolian fugitive.

            Through the crowd of injured aliens, Jon saw Buffy and strode through, cupping her face to give her a deep kiss before checking on the prisoners that had been caught in the crossfire. She watched him speak to the others as she bandaged one of the Enolian guards. 

Trip walked by and touched her shoulder, "Hey Blondie."

            She snorted softly, "So you can take care of yourself, can you?" she teased as she finished the Enolian and moved on to the next injured man. 

            "Hey, how was I supposed to know that they were gonna think we were smugglers?" he protested. 

            Buffy rolled her eyes, "A couple of scruffy guys like you?" She heard Jon laugh at this. Turning, her eyes met his. She stood and walked over to him, her eyes on his banged up but handsome face. "You want me to check that?" 

He took her hands and kissed them, "Maybe later. Right now the adrenaline is keeping the pain away." Buffy's eyes were full of her love for him as she rubbed a hand against his face, then she nodded and went up front with Travis. Jon watched her, not knowing the love was naked on his face. 

The Enolian guard had watched this with a sense of guilt. Then he spoke, "You really aren't a smuggler." Jon looked down and shrugged., "The truth didn't seem to work did it?" The guard looked down, remembering the brutality of the arrest. No, it hadn't mattered if it was truth.

The shuttle arrived back on Enterprise and Buffy had laughed quietly as Jon let the Enolian official have it with both barrels. She watched as Trip and Jon exchanged a glance and walked away. 

Buffy helped Mal with replacing the weapons, stopped by sickbay to check on Dr. Phlox and made sure security was in place. The remaining prisoners were to leave in Enolian custody after they had been checked out. Hopefully their cases would be reviewed as well.

Buffy poked her head into the Captain's mess kitchen, "Hi Greg, what's on the menu for tonight?" she asked. 

His head came up, "Hey Buffy. I thought Italian." He gestured at the pasta and sauces he was preparing.

"Sounds good, we're having Trip and T'pol too." She walked in and grabbed an apple, making him sigh mightily. 

Her mischievous eyes met his, "Can we have apple pie too? He's had a rough couple of days."  

The Chef looked at her thoughtfully, "You are very good for him Buffy." 

She bit into the stolen apple, "I know!" and she left with a wave.

Buffy had changed and fed Porthos when Jon came in, weary to the bone. 

"Your friends are away then?" She asked and moved over to give him a hug. 

"Hello Beautiful." He said, ignoring her question and just holding her for a minute. She moved her hands underneath his jacket and rubbed his tense back and he sighed. "Yes, they're gone. I've made my log entry, I'm dirty and hungry and if I never see another prison ship it will be too soon." 

Buffy pulled back, "Go take a shower. Greg has dinner almost ready." He nodded and started undressing, letting his dirty clothes fall into a heap. "What's for dinner?" he asked, voice muffled by his t-shirt.

"Italian."

"Sounds marvelous." Was his heartfelt reply.

Stripped down to his underwear he disappeared into the bathroom and Buffy put his clothing into the receptacle for the steward to take care of. She then called Trip and T'pol to invite them for dinner.

10 minutes later he came out, a towel slung low on his hips and one scrubbing his hair. Buffy looked up and their eyes met with a sizzle. He let the towel he was holding drop slightly and moved to her but was stopped when she held up her hand, "Hold that thought, Trip and T'pol are eating with us." Jon smiled; she was taking care of him again. 

"Thanks Buffy, I do need to talk to them about what happened." 

"I know."

Buffy listened quietly as the three talked about the Enolian penal system and what had happened in the past couple of days. T'pol sent a look to Buffy who smiled. "You would have been proud of Buffy Captain. She did not attempt to 'decapitate or otherwise harm' the Enolian official after she saw your and the Commander's pictures after your arrest." T'pol's voice conveyed her surprise. 

Buffy laughed, "Hey, I can behave!"

Trip chuckled, "Put it in the log Cap'n. You might not see it again." He flinched as Buffy poked him with her fork. "Hey, do ya have to do that?" 

She smiled sweetly at her former lover, "Oh, you bet."

The Steward came out with apple pie and Jon looked at Buffy, "Thank you." He said. 

Buffy shrugged, "You had a rough couple of days. I wanted to spoil you." Trip smiled at the look on his friend's face. 

Buffy thanked the Steward quietly and was rewarded with a smile. 

The four of them talked some more then T'pol and Trip left and Buffy and Jon went to their quarters. He was in deep thought as they walked in and Buffy watched him in concern. "Are you ok?" 

His eyes met hers, "You love me, right?" 

"Duh!" 

He watched as she sat down, and walked over to her kneel between her legs, his eyes serious on hers. "Move in here with me? All of your stuff and you." Buffy looked a little surprised, "Are you sure?"

"Buffy, I love you, I want you to be with me here, as much as possible. Me and Porthos that is." 

Buffy looked at him, her mind warring with her heart. This was a big step and she knew it. She also knew that he loved her and she loved him, and she spent most of her time in his quarters anyway. "Ok, I'd love to." 

"Ensign Sato to Buffy." 

Buffy looked at Jon in surprise, then stood and went to the comm., "Go ahead Hoshi, what's up?" 

"You have a communication from Los Angeles." Hoshi replied diplomatically. "Thanks Hoshi, Buffy out." Buffy went over to the computer and Jon sat behind her and to the side, he was curious about her past. 


	37. bex34

            Don-sorry, I guess I assumed that people watch the tv show, 'bad me'. I'll look over the chapter and see if I can't make if clearer. 

            Buffy pressed the button and Angel's face came on screen.  "Hey you!" she smiled and Jon could see the obvious affection she had for the man.

            "Hi Buffy, how are you?" Angel asked. His office with the opaque windows was visible and brought back memories.

            Shaking them off she said "I'm good. What's happening?" 

            Angel shrugged, "We have a new Slayer." His eyes were sad and Buffy sucked in a breath. "Who died?" she asked.

            "Do you remember Bridget Donnelly? From Ireland?" 

            Buffy did remember, Angel had been so proud of the redhead from his homeland. "What happened?" she asked quietly. 

He sighed in regret. "It was a vicious cell of vamps in Belfast." He stopped, "They tortured her Buffy." 

            Buffy closed her eyes, "How old was she?"

            "Just 17."

            "Damn it, damn it damn it! Did you fix it?" her eyes and her voice were fierce. 

He nodded slowly, "Indeed I did." A hint of his homeland shading the words.

            "Ok." Buffy sighed, getting herself under control. "Ok, tell me about the new Slayer."  

Angel smiled, it always comforted him to talk to Buffy about her sister Slayers. "She's 14 and her name is Karen Beal, and she's very strong." 

            "Her parents?" Buffy asked.

            Angel nodded, "So far so good, but they don't like their posh life being interrupted. I feel that their support will evaporate soon and then I'll play hardball." 

Buffy laughed, "Oh yeah, a dose of reality. Good Luck." 

            Angel went quiet and Buffy stiffened, knowing something was on his mind. "When are you coming home?" he asked bluntly and Jon sat up in surprise.

            "What? I'm in the middle of space Angel! Get real!" Buffy sputtered in shock.

            "I checked, you can get a transfer when you get new crew and take the transport back to Earth. The Watcher council could really use your expertise." He countered stubbornly. 

Buffy shook her head slowly, aware that Jon was listening to every word. "I _am_ home Angel."

            He looked into her eyes, "You've met someone el…" He swallowed, "someone."

            "I fell in love." She said simply and Angel closed his eyes briefly, not realizing she still had the power to hurt him so badly. 

"Does he make you happy?" He asked quietly.

            Buffy sat silent for a moment. "I'm so happy I don't have the words. He fills me Angel." She sighed quietly, "He's not something I'll give up without a fight." Her hazel eyes shone with emotions too powerful to name.

            Angel's heart cracked quietly, "As long as he makes you happy."

            "You'll keep me in the loop about the Slayers?" Her eyes were steady on his and he nodded, "Of course. I'll tell Cordelia that you said hello." And the connection terminated.

            "Don't bother." Buffy sniped at the darkened screen, then spun around to look at Jon. "Well, what do you suppose that was all about?" she asked, eyes wide and a little bewildered. 

Jon had an odd look on his face, "He loves you." Buffy shook her head slowly, her eyes focused on the past. 

            "I don't think so, but there's something you should know." She said suddenly, looking down at the floor then up, "Angel is a vampire. He's also my first lover. We might be together if I hadn't sent him to hell, and he hadn't left me twice." She sighed as she remembered the pain and hurt. "Then I met you." Her eyes checked to see if he understood.

            "Isn't a Vampire and a Slayer well, wrong?" he asked in confusion. 

            "Well, I never did anything by the book." Her lover snorted at that massive understatement.

"Do you still love him?" 

"He's an important part of my life in regard to the Slayers. He was my first love and I'll always remember that, but comparing _our_ love, to that young teenage love?" she shook her head with a smile, "No comparison."

 He kissed her softly. "So you'll move in with me?" Back to important things.

            "You'll be sorry, I love to collect shoes." She warned. 

He laughed happily, "I'll have Trip make you more storage."

            Angel sat and stared blankly at his computer. She had fallen in love. He knew that the wild hope he felt when he saw she was alive was wrong. He was married to Cordy after all, but for one shining moment he thought he could have his dream of Buffy and him together. He shook his head in disgust, she was in space and had fallen in love, moving on into her new life. He wanted to be happy for her. Really.

            Before they went on duty in the morning Buffy and Jon went to her quarters to clear them out. She didn't have a lot of things, mostly pictures of her family and the Scoobies, her scant clothing and her bat'leth. She came back in after taking an armful of things to her new quarters to see Jon staring at the bat'leth hanging on her wall.

            "What?" she asked.

            He turned and gave her a look, "I think the moment I fell for you was when you handed me the bloody bat'leth and knocked out Kalak." 

Buffy laughed, "And I was so looking my best."

            He took her shoulders and pulled her close, "You looked like an avenging goddess. You were incredibly beautiful, even with your eye swelling shut and the blood in your hair." He chuckled at the face she made. 

"Ick, how romantic. It must be love." 

He bent to give her a soft kiss when they heard footsteps down the passageway. Hoshi came in and stopped, "Ooops, sorry." 

Buffy stepped back, "Nothing to see Hoshi." 

She threw a look at Jon who chuckled and shook his head, "I'll get the bat'leth, and you ladies get the rest. See you on the bridge Ensign." He carefully took the weapon down and left the women. 

Hoshi laughed and looked around, "Wow, you need more stuff girl!" 

            "I'll get my pictures if you'll get my shoes?" Buffy said and Hoshi nodded. 

"Are you sure that this is the right decision Buffy?" Hoshi asked as she gathered up the shoes. 

Buffy smiled, "Oh yeah. I spend my nights there and eat most of my meals with him anyway." She was silent for a moment and Hoshi stood and looked at her, "What?" 

Buffy met her friend's eyes, "I love him so much. It feels right." 

Smiling, Hoshi nodded, "Then go for it and be happy."


	38. bex34deux Cogenitor

            **_Borrowing from the incredibly sad episode called, "Cogenitor"._**

            The Vissian's were nice enough but Buffy was uncomfortable. Jon was watching a star go supernova with a Vissian scientist and Buffy was watching Trip get closer to their cogenitor. 

            The Visians were a humanoid race that had an interesting social structure. Their married couples could not have children without a third member, an androgynous person call a Cogenitor. Cogenitors were used for one purpose, to conceive and carry a child for a couple. It took years for a couple to get permission and then receive a Cogenitor, a special privilege.  The cogenitors were considered unintelligent and were only for one purpose, so they were not allowed to learn. Sort of like the attitude towards slaves pre Civil War. 

Unfortunately Trip decided that was wrong and was teaching it, behind everyone's back, even after T'pol had warned him to back off. Shit.

            Buffy was concerned but Malcolm was busy and Jon was gone. By the time she had decided to talk to Trip, the whole thing had blown up in their faces. 

            The Cogenitor had wanted more, wanted to stay on the ship and learn more, wanted the freedom from her life. Captain Archer denied the request, not wanting to interfere with Vissian culture, anymore than Trip already had. Trip was disappointed in his friend and let him know. 

            Unfortunately it became worse, the Cogenitor committed suicide. A couple would now never have a baby and it was Trip's fault. Jon had called Trip in and the conversation was harsh. Jon was disappointed in Trip and told him so, and made sure Trip knew it was his fault that the Cogenitor had died.

            Buffy crept in to see Jon after the altercation, wincing to see such pain on his handsome face. "Jon?" she asked quietly, startled at the way he whipped around to face her.

            "I just wish to hell that he would stop trying to change everyone! He knows better. T'pol warned him! Is that too much to ask?" he said harshly. 

Buffy sighed, "Jon, you have to realize that Trip's tender heart for the underdog is part of him." She said reasonably. 

His head shook negatively, "The Cogenitor committed suicide Buffy. He interfered and a person is dead and a baby will never be born!" He snapped. 

He watched Buffy go pale then she turned to the door. "Where are you going?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Without turning, "I'm going to be Trip's friend. I know T'pol and Mal have laid into him, and now this. He needs me." She answered; relieved she didn't have to look into his eyes at that moment.

Jon was angry with himself, angry with Trip and sad for the loss of a life and his mouth moved before his brain kicked in, "If you go to him, don't come back."

Buffy turned to face the man she loved, "What?" she asked incredulously.

"I know you heard me." He gritted out, already wishing he could take it back but not knowing how in his present state.

Her hazel eyes looked into his, "Jon, I love you, but you _will not _tell me how to help my _friends_, notice the emphasis on _friend_. When your brain comes back,  come and see me." And she stormed out.

Jon's head dropped in defeat. He'd lost both Trip and Buffy with this disaster.

Buffy pressed the chime to Trip's door and received no answer. "Trip, open this door." She demanded.

"Go away Buffy." Came his weary voice.

"Commander Charles Tucker, open this door before you have to fix it!" 

The door slid open and Buffy went straight to her friend and wrapped her arms around him. Trip sighed brokenly and held her tightly. "It's not the end of the world Trip." She whispered, rubbing his back in soothing motions.

"It is for the Cogenitor."

Buffy pulled back, "Suicide is a personal choice. You didn't pull the trigger or whatever. If she/it whatever, decided that life was unbearable, that decision was hers and hers alone."

Trip's eyes were miserable, "T'pol warned me but I didn't listen. I thought I was right. I shoulda left it alone."

Buffy's face was somber, "20/20 hindsight is a wonderful thing, but listen to me. One of the reasons we became lovers was because I could see your tender heart. You want to help, that's a good thing!"

"Good?" he choked, "Jon's disappointed in me and angry. Mal's pissed. I can't see the good in anything."

She sat on his bed and patted her lap. He lay his head down on it, curled up for comfort. She gently brushed his hair with her fingers and sighed deeply.

"Don't feel bad, Jon's mad at me too." 

"What?" Trip sat up.

"He gave me an ultimatum. If I go see you, don't come back. Here I am." She shrugged and watched Trip open and close his mouth several times. 

"Is he crazy?" Trip demanded incredulously, his Southern accent so thick you could cut it with a knife..

Buffy smiled, "He's angry at himself, at you, at the Vissians even." 

Trip shook his head, determined to do this one thing right, "You can't just throw it away Buffy. You love him."

She nodded, "I do, but he has to realize I always stand up for my friends and he won't dictate what I feel."

"God, I've screwed your life up too." He groaned. 

She took him by the shoulders, "Charles Tucker, I made my own decision. Jon made his, you made yours. Now we have to live with it. Can you?"

He shook his head slowly, "The Cogenitor is dead and it was all my fault. I'll have to live with it, won't I?" Sorrow deep in his eyes.

"Trip, you're one of my best friends, it's done, you can't take it back but you can learn from it." She cupped his face. "I know that your heart is broken, but it will get better."  Buffy said, eyes serious on his. 

"I wish I could change time." He said softly.

"No, no you don't. Then you would have learned nothing and how is that supposed to make you grow?"

His blue eyes twinkled slightly, "I woulda been better to ya."

Buffy snickered and nodded in satisfaction. "There's my Trip, now lay back down." He did with a heavy sigh and she absently ran her fingers through his hair, "When do you have duty?" she asked quietly.

"Tomorrow mornin'." 

"Ok." She said softly. She stayed until he fell asleep, then covered him up, made sure his alarm was set and left.

Standing outside his quarters she pondered where to go. Feeling a little hungry she headed for the crew mess and found Dr. Phlox alone inside.

"Hello Buffy, what brings you here so late." Buffy smiled at the Doctor and grabbed a banana. "I need to recharge and then I was going to find you."

His face looked surprised, "Me? Are you injured?"

She shook her head, "Nope. I was wondering if I could sleep in sick bay tonight." He sat back and regarded her thoughtfully, "Indeed."

"Jon and I had a fight. I need a place to sleep." She shrugged and bit into her banana.

"Why don't you talk to him first?" 

"Not until he gets his head out of his ass." She declared with some asperity. 

Dr. Phlox laughed, "A physiological impossibility but a colorful turn of phrase." 

"So can I?" 

"Of course, plenty of room." He said generously and she smiled, "Thanks Doc." 

She waited until Jon was on the bridge to get a change of clothes, brush, shampoo etc. She fed Porthos and played with him for a minute, looking around with a sigh. "Men are idiots." She decided and left their quarters.

Jon was upset. He came back to their quarters and knew she'd been there. Porthos was fed and some clothes and her shower stuff were gone. He sat down heavily and sighed. He'd screwed up royally. He'd give her the night to calm down then he'd apologize. Neither of them slept very well.

Buffy took special care to look nice the next day. When Doctor Phlox came in, he smiled, "My goodness. Don't you look nice."

Her hair was in a French braid, her makeup was a little deeper and she had a new uniform coverall in deep green that the tailor made for her. "Is it enough to make him suffer?" 

Dr. Phlox smiled back, "As a husband of three wives I applaud the tactic."

Buffy went into the crew mess and got her tray. Trip stood, his eyes wide when she came in, "Wow Blondie, you look great!" he said. She checked him over carefully, and aside from the sorrow in his eyes and the lines of stress around his mouth, he looked better than he had the night before. 

Travis nodded, "You look smashing dahling." He teased gently. 

Buffy smiled, "Thank you gentleman." 

Jon felt vaguely like a stalker. He waited outside the crew mess so he could see Buffy. He'd heard she spent the night in sickbay. After a restless night he had come to the belated realization that he had been jealous of Trip, and Buffy and Trip's old relationship. 

Buffy came out of the crew mess with Travis and Hoshi, meeting Malcolm in the passageway. Jon had eyes only for Buffy. She looked more beautiful than ever.  When Trip came out to stand with them, jealousy hit him hard again and as he headed towards them Buffy and his eyes met. 

She nodded coolly, "Captain." Her voice was chilly. "Excuse me guys, my stomach is a bit upset. I'll see you later." And Buffy walked away. Malcolm, Hoshi and Travis looked at the Captain in surprise. Trip whistled softly, shaking his head and walked away.

"Commander, we need to talk." The Captain said but Trip shook his head, "I've got Engineerin' duty Sir." And he left as well.

"Sonuvabitch." Jon cursed under his breath and spun on his heel and left. Travis, Hoshi and Malcolm stood there with their mouths open. 

"Oh damn." Malcolm said and the others nodded silently.

Buffy taught two classes and then did Tai chi. Closing her eyes she sank into herself, moving from form to form, totally unaware of any externals. Jon was watching in the doorway wistfully. Her tank top was damp with sweat, and he knew what it tasted like between her breasts. God, he needed to make up with her.

Shaking his head he went to talk to Hoshi and get her advice.

Hoshi shook her head when he'd finished telling her what he'd done. "Boy Sir. You really blew it."

There was a grimace, "No, really?" he asked sarcastically. 

She cocked her head, "Do you know that you were wrong? She'd never do that to you."

His eyes closed, "The thing with the Vissians, and the Cogenitor and Trip, it all threw me for a loop."

Hoshi nodded in sympathy, "I was sorry to hear she suicided. Commander Tucker must have been devastated, but Buffy was just being a good friend."

Jon sighed, "It's one of the things I love about her."

Buffy was sitting at Dr. Phlox's computer, reading quietly when the door to sick bay opened and Porthos trotted in. A piece of paper was tied to his collar.

"Porthos! What are you doing here?" Buffy asked the dog. She took the note from the wagging animal and opened it.

"Dear Buffy, I love you. I know I screwed up and I have no excuse. Please let me explain and apologize and feed you tonight. With all my heart, Jon."

Buffy smiled slightly, "Is he outside?" Porthos barked and she went to the door, looking out to see Jon lounging in the passageway, amber eyes wary. "So, are you here to grovel?" she asked tartly.

He strode to her and cupped her face, taking her lips in a bruising kiss. Pulling back, his eyes intense, "I am so sorry for being such an ass. I love you, will you forgive me?" 

Buffy placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "I forgave you already you idiot. I know what happened was terrible, but you're the Captain and I'm not. I needed to comfort our friend because you couldn't." her hazel eyes were serious in her face, but filled with love. 

He pulled him to her in a tight hug, "I love you."

Reveling in the feel of his body pressed against hers she stood there for a moment before she pulled back and gestured to her bag, "Get that while I leave Doc a note." 

Jon looked around, "Where is Dr. Phlox anyway?" he asked. 

Buffy was typing quickly, "Ensign Hawkins burnt himself on a plasma conduit." 

"Is he alright?" Jon asked, immediate concern for his crewmember. 

The Doctor walked in, hearing the last question, "The Ensign will be fine. It was an insignificant burn, but even those are painful."

"Thank you Doctor." Jon said and Buffy deleted her message. "Since you're here you can see we've kissed and made up."

"I'm happy to see that. Do you have everything?"

"Yep, thanks for letting me stay."

Dr. Phlox looked at his Captain with warning in his eyes, "Anytime Buffy, anytime."  
  


  
  


              
  



	39. bex35 Promises

            Buffy's birthday was coming up faster than she wanted to think about. It was her first birthday without Dawn and the Scoobies and she was a little depressed. Jon noticed her quietness and had asked if she was alright but she always said, "I'm good." She knew that he knew she wasn't but he didn't press and she loved him for it.

            One afternoon Hoshi was at her console when she stiffened in surprise and looked up, "Captain, when is Buffy's birthday?" she asked. Malcolm and Trip both looked at the Captain who shook his head, "I don't know, why?" 

            Hoshi frowned, "I have a message for her with the tag, 'Happy Birthday Buffy.' It's from Angel." 

The Captain sat silently for a minute, "I know where I can find out. T'pol, you've got the bridge, I'll be right back." 

            Dr. Phlox looked up when the Captain walked in, "Hello Captain, what can I do for you today?" 

            "Can you look up Buffy's birthday?" he asked and the Doctor went to his console and tapped a few keys, "It's today."

            Jon's face was solemn, "Well, now I know. Should I ignore it? Why didn't she tell me?" He paced for a minute while the Doctor watched. 

            "I would respect her wishes. If she had wanted you to know she would have mentioned it." 

            Jon spun around, "I love her. It wouldn't be right to just ignore it!" 

The Doctor shrugged, "Then how about a nice dinner for two." 

Jon nodded slowly, "That could work. Thanks Doc." And he left. 

            Jon strode back onto the bridge and sat down, shaking his head. The bridge crew looked at him, "It's today." 

            Hoshi looked thoughtful, "She didn't tell us for a reason. Should we just let it go?" 

Trip sighed with exasperation, "You're a woman, you tell us!" 

Hoshi shook her head, "Buffy is Buffy." 

T'pol shifted slightly and spoke, "Perhaps since she's lost her family, friends and everything familiar to her she decided it was too painful to celebrate this year." 

Everyone was silent on the bridge and Jon nodded, "Then that's what we'll do. This year. Next year is different though." He took the crew's silence for assent and everyone went back to work.

Buffy had canceled classes for the day, opting to sit in the Captain's mess and look out the window to watch the stars go by. She had brought Porthos with her and he was lying beside her on the seat, sleeping. The door slid open and Greg was about to come in when he noticed Buffy, tears sliding silently down her cheeks and stepped back, letting the door slide shut. He stood there thoughtfully, wondering what he should do, then went to call the Captain.

Jon went to the kitchen, curious about why Greg had called. He walked in and his Chef was chopping vegetables. 

"What's up Greg?" he asked. 

The Chef looked up, "Buffy is in the Captain's mess, crying and looking out the window." 

Jon sighed and rubbed a hand though his hair in frustration, "It's her birthday, but we guess she's missing her friends and family and didn't tell anyone. I want to respect her wishes but is it right not to do anything?" His eyes met the other man's. 

Greg shrugged, "I'm gay, I couldn't advise you intelligently." 

Jon laughed, then sighed. "Dr. Phlox suggested a romantic dinner for two?" 

Greg nodded thoughtfully, "How about something French, candles, tablecloth and a flower on a small table in your quarters? The room has been cleaned already." 

Jon smiled, "It wouldn't be too much work?" 

Greg looked at his Captain, "Buffy is well liked by everybody on board. She isn't a snob and the mess crews worship her. It's no trouble, believe me."

"Thanks Greg." 

Buffy finally gathered herself up, took Porthos back to their quarters and went to find something constructive to do. Malcolm saw her walking down the hall and began 'phase one' of keeping Buffy out of her quarters for the rest of the afternoon. 

"Hi Buffy, just the person I was looking for." He smiled and she smiled back. 

"What do you need Mal?" 

"I need some help in the armory, are you willing to accept this mission Ms. Summers?" He teased. 

She laughed, "Absolutely Lt. Reed." They worked on retrofitting the phase rifles with stronger charges that Malcolm had designed with Trip. Buffy was grateful, it kept her mind off of the day and what it signified. 

About 1800 the com sounded, "Captain Archer to Buffy." Buffy stomach growled and Malcolm laughed. As she walked to the com she stuck out her tongue at him, then pressed the button, "What's up?" 

"Are you off duty yet?" he asked and Buffy looked at Malcolm who nodded, "Yeah, the slave driver says I can go." Malcolm threw a piece of one of the phase rifles at her, which she caught with a grin. 

"Can you meet me in our quarters?" 

"I'll see you in a minute. Buffy out." She helped him clean up and he shooed her out, "Go, you've worked hard and I appreciate the help." 

Buffy turned to him, walking over to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "You've helped me more." She smiled and left. She walked quickly to their quarters, eager to see Jon. She had been wrapped up in her loss for the better part of a week and he had been supportive, giving her space. Now she needed to be with him. 

The door opened and Buffy was startled. The lights had been dimmed and a small table covered in a white tablecloth, a lit candle, a fragrant lily floating in water, and two place settings of china were on top. 

Her startled eyes met Jon's and she smiled, "How did you know?" she scolded lightly.  

He shook his head, "My secret."  He came over and placed a kiss on her head, folding her in a hug. "Are you ok?" he asked quietly and she nodded, resting her head against his broad chest. 

"Yeah, better. Sorry about being so sad faced lately." He tightened his hug until she squeaked. 

"Let me in next time, ok?" 

Buffy was delighted with the 3 course French meal. There was a delicate soup, roast chicken with rosemary butter sauce, a small salad and a strawberry cheesecake that made her sigh in delight. As she finished up the last bit of strawberry off of her dessert plate, she smiled. "You're taking care of me aren't you?" 

"I love you, when you're sad I worry." He took her hand and played with her fingers while she watched his eyes glow in the candlelight. 

"I don't like being sad, it just seemed to creep up on me." She said softly. 

"Next time let me in or I'm gonna tie you to the bed until you tell me."

"And this is bad, why?" she joked and Jon was relieved to see the shadows missing from her eyes. 

He grinned, "Do you want to be tied up?" 

"We-ell." A laugh, "Nope, but I wouldn't mind if you took me to bed." He stood quickly and went to the comm., "Greg, we're finished." 

The Steward came in and removed all of their dishes, then removed the table and accessories, presenting the lily to Buffy with a flourish that made her giggle. "Thank you kind sir." She said and he smiled and left. 

Jon pulled her up with a smile and into his arms. His mouth came down, slanting over hers in a passion filled kiss. Her mouth tasted like strawberries and cream and her tongue dueled with his, making his cock stand at attention. "Buffy." He whispered and cupped her neck pulling her back for a deeper kiss. He was feeling so many feelings, desire, passion, love, need, want. 

Buffy's hands were busy unzipping his zipper and removing his uniform. He moved his arms out of the sleeves to let it drop around his ankles. Buffy pulled back, both of them needing to breath. His t-shirt came off next and his underwear hid nothing. Her hands went up and undid her ponytail, letting her hair loose around her shoulders. She could see the need in his eyes and felt the answering pull in her own. She pulled off her shirt, then her bra as he pulled down her pants and underwear. Hands collided and there was breathless laughter as they touched and felt and moaned. 

Jon's hands moved over her soft, curved bottom and pulled her tight against him, enjoying the moan that it pulled from her. They moved to the bed and made love, long and passionately. As he thrust into her over and over she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper. She clutched his back, digging her nails in as she came closer to her climax. Jon shook his head, "God Buffy, I love you!" He said and watched as she arched in his arms, flying apart, crying out as the sensations flooded her body. Her muscles tightening like a vice made his cock jerk and he could feel himself fall, his orgasm so strong his vision blurred.

Buffy was panting and she could feel Jon trembling over her. "It's a wonder we ever leave this room."  Buffy said in amazement as she ran a shaky hand over his back. 

Jon lifted up his head, dazed still, "If we could get away with it I'd keep you here forever."  He moved away and lay on his side, cuddling her to him. 

Buffy closed her eyes, feeling his heartbeat through the contact with his skin. She could almost feel her heart beat in time with his and sighed. "Thanks for dinner and this." She lazily waved a hand over them and he chuckled. "It was my pleasure. Really."

Jon finally was steady enough to get up and pulled away, making Buffy whisper quietly. "Don't go." 

He kissed her, "I want to show you something." Buffy eyes opened as she watched him dig through a drawer in the closet. His ass was gorgeous and Buffy stirred a little to see better. "Nice ass." She commented and he threw her a laughing look over his shoulder, "Thanks." 

He turned and muttered, "Ha, found you." He stood and closed the closet and walked over to her with a small box in his hand. 

Buffy sat up in curiosity. "What is it?" Her heart started to beat fast as he kneeled on one knee. He opened the box and there nestled inside was a marquis cut emerald ring with such a glow that it looked alive. 

Buffy covered her mouth in shock, her eyes flying to his uncertain amber ones, "Buffy will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" 

Buffy was so flooded with love that she couldn't speak, only stare into his eyes. All of her dreams were just within reach. All she had to do was take a leap of faith.  "Yes." She whispered and his eyes widened, "What?" Buffy laughed, a sound of joy and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

 "Yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you!!" 

Jon closed his suddenly wet eyes and hugged her back. "Whew, I was scared to death." His voice was muffled in her hair.

She pulled back and held out her hand, "Can I see it?" Nodding, Jon slid the ring on her finger, kissing her hand and they admired it together.

 "It's an Enolian fire emerald." Buffy looked up, an idea in her eyes and he nodded to her unspoken question, "This is the excuse for why they thought we were smugglers. The Enolian guard gave it back to me after you bandaged him." 

She shook her head, "Wow, it is absolutely beautiful." Looking up she asked, "You've been planning this for how long?" 

He smiled shyly, "Since the moment on Keto Enol and saw the ring and thought of you."  
  



	40. bex36 blurbs from different episodes

            Buffy went to the crew mess the next morning, the ring on her finger. The first to notice were Hoshi and the mess steward who both gasped at the same time.

            "Buffy, is that?" Hoshi couldn't finish the sentence as Buffy nodded, a huge smile on her face.

            "He proposed last night!" 

Hoshi squealed and threw her arms around Buffy who hugged her back. "Congratulations!" Everyone came up to ooh at the ring and hug Buffy in congratulations. She spoke to each crewmember affectionately and Hoshi watched. Buffy would make a great Captain's wife. Buffy and Hoshi sat down to enjoy breakfast and were chatting about weddings when Malcolm wandered in late for breakfast. He got his tray and sat down with a smile to the women.

 His eyes widened as Buffy waved her hand with the ring on it. "You're engaged?" 

            She smiled, "Last night." He took her hand and looked at the ring, "It's beautiful Buffy. Congratulations." Malcolm smiled at Buffy's happiness. 

            "Thanks Mal."  He took her hand, admiring the ring in the light. His head came up, "Can you come to the armory later?" 

            "You bet." The women stood and left the crew mess and Malcolm stifled a sigh. He had been halfway in love with Buffy but instead of love it had evolved into a strong friendship. He was very happy for her and the Captain. 

            Buffy walked into the armory before dinner to find her friend nodding thoughtfully while reading a padd.

            "Hey!" she said and smiled at her best friend as he looked up. "Happy Birthday Buffy." And he watched her face light up.   
            "Thanks Mal, how did you know?" 

He shrugged, "My secret. We promised the Captain that this year your birthday would be low key, but next year?" he shook his head, "Watch out!"  She laughed quietly. He handed her the padd that he had been working on. "Here, read this."

            Buffy activated the padd and was startled to see a picture of Giles and the title, "Rupert Giles -Watcher".  

He shifted slightly, "It's a biography about him. Mostly the years that you missed. Um,  I couldn't think of a better title." Buffy looked up, her eyes shimmering green with tears, "It's perfect." He walked over and hugged her gently.

            The Enterprise had run across a Tellarite trader who had offered to take Jon on a tour of the local system. Jon had agreed and listened to Buffy and Malcolm's protests, then shook his head, "You worry too much, it will be fine." 

            Famous last words. The Tellarite's ship disappeared along with the Captain. They had been missing for 5 days and Buffy and Malcolm were worried. To keep her mind off of the situation Buffy was exercising, again. 

            Buffy was doing back flips and aerials when the com crackled to life. "Buffy, it's Dr. Phlox. T'pol is infected with a virus and is unaware of her actions. She escaped from sickbay. If you see her contact Lt. Reed, but stay where you are."

            "Ok Doc." Buffy replied, puzzled. She continued to exercise when T'pol suddenly burst into the gym, falling to her knees. She held out a hand in supplication, "Buffy help me."

            Buffy noticed that T'pol was flushed, her eyes wide and dilated, her breathing frantic and harsh. She cautiously approached T'pol, kneeling beside her friend. "It's ok T'pol, I'll help you." Buffy said reassuringly, and then knocked her friend out. Malcolm rushed in, full bio-hazard suit on, eyeing the women in dismay. 

            "Oh Buffy, you'll be infected." 

            Buffy shrugged and picked up T'pol in a fireman's carry. "Can't be helped. Let's see how it goes." 

            Dr. Phlox was relieved when he saw them walk in with T'pol. Buffy laid her on the biobed as Malcolm hovered uncertainly. "Buffy and the Sub-commander will be fine. I have the antidote. Go ahead Lieutenant."  He said as he escorted Malcolm out the door.

            Buffy watched as the Doctor injected T'pol. He adjusted the biobed and then turned to Buffy. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

            "Ok Doc, out with it. T'pol wasn't sick, it was something else." 

            Dr. Phlox smiled slightly, "A microbe started her pon farr early. I've managed to make it go dormant again." 

            "Why didn't just let her have sex? I know a number of guys who'd have gladly helped." Buffy understood the seriousness of pon farr. Her and T'pol had a midnight talk about men and sexuality one long night.

            " I think she would like to pick her own partner, not let the pon farr think for her." Dr. Phlox looked over at the sleeping T'pol. "Don't discuss this?" 

            Buffy nodded and checked her wrist unit, "Well, if I'm not going to get sick and die suddenly, I still have 10 miles to run."

            "Have they heard from the Captain yet?" he asked quietly and Buffy shook her head, her eyes dark and troubled.

            "I believe he will be fine Buffy." He said and Buffy's face brightened, "I know he will, thanks." 

            She was running full tilt on the treadmill when Malcolm found her. Her eyes met his and she smiled, "You look traumatized. Did T'pol try to seduce you?" She watched with amusement as his mouth opened and closed, then he nodded. 

She smiled, "Don't let it spook you. It was a microbe that activated T'pol's pon farr. Believe me, she'll be embarrassed that it ever happened." 

            Malcolm closed his eyes, "I was tempted."

            "Please, she's gorgeous, why wouldn't you be?" She said reasonably and slowed down to a jog, watching the emotion crossing his face. 

            "Been awhile?" she asked sympathetically and he blushed. 

"I am not discussing my lack of a sex life with you Buffy Summers!" his voice was outraged and very British. 

            "Ok, don't get your knickers in a twist. I didn't mean to poke my nose in where it doesn't belong." She laughed softly. "Oh, the Doctor doesn't want up to discuss it." 

His face was incredulous, "I would like to keep all of my limbs, thank you!" He grinned and the comm went off. 

            "Lt. Reed to the bridge. We've found the Captain and a Klingon ship." Came Hoshi's voice. 

            Buffy and Malcolm raced to the bridge, Malcolm moving to his station. "You're right Ensign, those are the Captain's life signs in that pod." 

            Travis looked at T'pol, "Pod is in launch bay two Sub-Commander."

            T'pol's voice snapped, "Disable their ship Lt. Reed."  

He grinned, "Aye Sub-Commander." 

            Buffy raced to the launch bay and when it depressurized she bolted inside. Jon climbed out, smiling as he saw her come in. "Hey! I missed you." He grabbed her tightly and held on, giving and receiving comfort. 

She kissed him gently then looked up, "What in the hell happened?" she demanded, her anxiety showing through.

            He laughed and slung an arm over her shoulders, heading them towards the bridge. "Apparently I have a bounty on me from Duras and the rest of my Klingon fan club. The Tellarite trader was looking to get his ship back with the bounty he'd get on me." He sighed, "I managed to convince him it was wrong but his life was in danger if he didn't so I gave him another plan. He sold me to the Klingon's anyway, but gave me a lockpick so I could rescue myself." 

            Buffy shook her head, "Mal's going to have kittens." Not to mention how she felt.

They walked onto the bridge and Jon looked at Trip, "Are we away?"

            "Aye Cap'n, Lt. Reed disabled their engines and we're away clean. What happened? I thought you were takin' a sightseein' tour?" Trip asked.

            Buffy rolled her eyes, "Our Captain has achieved fame, but I'll let him explain." 

Jon glared at her briefly, then looked over at Trip, "Apparently Duras and the Klingons are holding a grudge. There's a bounty on my head and the Tellarite sold me to the Klingons."

Malcolm groaned quietly, "Sir, if I have said it once, I've said it a thousand times…" He looked at Buffy who sighed, then they both looked at the Captain. Jon shook his head, "There's always a risk, but sometimes there's a reward." 

            Now Trip groaned and Buffy jerked back, threw up her hands and stalked off of the bridge. Malcolm looked at his Captain, "If you had taken Buffy we might have avoided all of the worry Sir." Was all he said.

            Jon looked around, "Where's T'pol?" 

            "She's in sickbay Cap'n. She caught some sorta bug but Doc said she'd be back on duty tomorrow." Trip replied. 

Jon nodded, "I need to make up with Buffy, take a shower and eat. Commander Tucker, you have the bridge."

            Trip smirked, "Aye, Cap'n. Good Luck with Blondie."


	41. bex37 rated R Making up is easy when yo...

            Don- I fixed the Keto Enol chapter- 

            Catlimere- thanks for the nice review-you're a star

            Buffy walked back to the gym and worked on stretching, then gymnastics. She began aerials, moving into back springs when she felt Jon walk in. She ignored him as she did a couple of walkovers then sank into the splits. 

            Jon winced and walked over, "Buffy, we can't keep having this fight."

            Looking up into the eyes of the man she loved she smiled, "And yet, here we are." He chuckled and sat beside her on the floor.

"I promised a case by case basis."

            She moved out of the splits, laying flat on her stomach, then pushing to a handstand. "I'll try not to worry, but it doesn't mean I don't think you are wrong every time you leave without Mal or I." He stood watching her for a moment as she stood back up and stretched, causing her spine to pop. Wincing again he went over to her and kissed her, leaning into her for comfort. Her arms came around him and she smiled, "Come on Stinky, let's get you showered and fed." 

Jon sniffed himself and wrinkled his nose, "I think I'd better."

            She walked him to their quarters and they were about to enter when Jon looked at Buffy's hand, "Where's your ring?" he asked. 

Buffy reached into her pocket and pulled out a chain, the ring dangling from it. "I can't wear it exercising, so I found a chain for it to keep it with me." Absurdly touched, Jon clasped her hand with the ring in it between his, kissing it gently. "I love you Buff." 

Her smile made his heart skip a beat, "I love you more."

            As Jon climbed into the shower Buffy went to talk with Greg. "Something simple and quick."

            "Simple how?" he asked. Buffy shrugged, "I don't cook, you're the chef." He laughed at this and looked around for a minute, "I'll think of something. What about dessert?" Buffy stood there for a moment then shrugged, "Fruit, whipped cream?" he nodded, "You got it."

            Jon sighed as he finished his pasta with vegetables. Buffy passed him some fruit but he shook his head, "No thanks, I'm full." His head leaned back as he stretched in his seat. Buffy stood and held out her hand, "Let's go have some dessert." His eyes met hers and his heart gave a thump. He took her hand and stood, "What's for dessert?"

            "Me." She replied.

            His cock immediately became hard at the look in his lover's eyes. "Ok." He breathed. Jon watched as she picked up a covered bowl and led him back to their quarters. 

            The door slid shut and Buffy turned to Jon, "Undress." She demanded. Like a man in a dream Jon did what she asked, leaving his clothes in a pile.

            "Lie down on the bed." His cock was already rock hard, precum pearling at the tip as he watched her. Buffy was hot and began to slowly undress. Her shirt, followed by her pants, then her underwear dropped to the floor. She stood naked in front of him, enjoying the blatant desire in his eyes. She opened the covered dish she had brought with them and revealed the whipped cream.

            "Oh God." He gasped softly and she smiled wickedly. "Dessert?" She scooped a finger full of the cream out and sucked it off her fingers slowly and sensuously. Jon moaned, "Buffy, stop teasing."

            She took some more whipped cream and crawled onto the bed straddling him. She smoothed the whipped cream onto his erection, making him gasp for air again at the coolness on his heat. Her mouth followed and his hips jerked helplessly. "I don't think I can hold back much longer." He moaned.

            "What do you want?" she whispered.

            Jon's amber eyes went darker, "I want you."  Smiling she moved over to the whipped cream and took another finger full and dipped into his mouth. His tongue wrapped around her finger and they moaned in unison. Pulling her down on top of him he wrapped his fingers in her hair, pulling her mouth to his and kissing her passionately. His tongue dived into her mouth, twining with hers. Buffy used her strength and rolled them until he was on top, then she pulled back for some air.

            "I love you Jon." She said huskily and closed her eyes, head back as he thrust into with a grunt.

            "More." Was his one word response.

            They moved together, Jon kissing her face, her neck, her shoulders. He enjoyed her moans and sighs; they were what he lived for. He felt like he had the stars in his hands, Buffy was that bright and beautiful to him.  He felt her tighten around him, her nails digging into his back, "Come for me baby." He whispered and was rewarded by her climax shuddering through her. It brought him as well and he filled her with a muffled shout. They lay together, hearts racing, breath unsteady. He reluctantly moved away and cuddled her to his side, sweet kisses exchanged. As soon as they slept Buffy began to dream.

            Buffy saw fire fall from the sky. It devoured everything in its path, people, babies, even animals. Buffy tried to help, hearing the screaming of a baby abruptly cut off. She was helpless and she fought, then suddenly she was surrounded by fire and fought to breathe!

            Jon woke abruptly as Buffy began to thrash, talking incoherently. "Buffy, wake up baby." Jon gently shook her but she fought him. A fist grazed his cheek and he smiled wryly, he had forgotten how strong she was. Suddenly she gasped and her eyes snapped open. She lay there, wheezing slightly, looking into Jon's worried face. "Buffy?" 

            "Something bad had happened." She fought the sheets that surrounded her and Jon helped her sit up, really concerned now. 

Suddenly the comm went off, "Captain Archer, its Admiral Forrest, he need to speak with you. It's an emergency." 

            Buffy's frightened eyes met Jon's, "See what it is." 

He nodded and pressed the comm, "Send it to my quarters." While Buffy watched, still shivering in reaction from the dream Jon pulled on a t-shirt and shorts then sat at the computer and pressed the button.


	42. bex38 Bad news, the past and how to conf...

            A/n -I haven't seen the last episode of the season, so I'm writing pretty much how I think it should go. 

            The screen revealed a haggard and much older Admiral Forrest. "An alien probe has unleashed some sort of weapon and wiped out the population of Florida, down through Central America to Venezuela."

            Buffy gasped and Jon looked over at her pale face. "Casualties?"

            The Admiral closed his eyes, "The best estimate is over 30 million souls." He paused the went on, "I regret to inform you that Commander Tucker's sister Elizabeth Tucker was among those lost."

            "Oh God."

            "Jon, you are being recalled to Earth. Push the engines if you have to but get home quick."

            "Aye Sir. What's happening now?"

            The Admiral sighed, "Nothing yet. The Vulcan's didn't recognize the probe but are advocating caution."

            Jon snorted, "Of course they are. We'll be there as soon as possible Sir. Archer out." The screen blanked and Jon looked at Buffy, "We need to get dressed and inform the crew."

            They showered quickly, then dressed and went to Trip's quarters. Jon was formal and somber in his uniform, Buffy was in her green uniform like coveralls as Trip answered the door, still in his underwear, his hair was spiked all over his head from sleep.

            "Hey Cap'n, Buffy, what's up?" 

            "Can we come in Commander?" Jon asked formally. Trip's puzzled eyes went to his friend and Captain, and then to Buffy's teary ones.

            "Please Trip?" Buffy asked softly and he stood aside to let them in. Jon let the door close and faced his oldest friend, "Commander Tucker, I regret to inform you that your sister Elizabeth Tucker has been killed."

            Trip's eyes went wide, "She's at college, and there's no way." He turned to Buffy, "He's wrong, he hasta be." 

            Buffy moved in front of him, taking his trembling hands, "Admiral Forrest has recalled the Enterprise. Some kind of alien probe wiped out Florida, most of Central America down to Venezuela. Your sister was caught up in it." 

            "Oh my God." Came Trip's anguished whisper as he read the truth in their eyes. 

Jon looked him, anguish for his friend in his eyes, "I'm so sorry Trip."

            Buffy saw him start to fall apart and wrapped her arms around him, feeling his trembling increase. 

"Not my baby sis, she wasn't done livin' yet." Jon wrapped his arms around them both as Trip dissolved into tears. They stood there, no one knew how long, just comforting Trip as he mourned. 

Jon pulled back and looked at Buffy, "I'm going to tell T'pol and the crew." He grabbed Trip's shoulder in support, kissed Buffy and left. Trip lifted his sad face from her hair, "I need to call my Mama." Buffy nodded, "I'll stay." He nodded and went into his bathroom and washed his face. 

            Buffy watched silently as Trip contacted his family, hearing the tearful exchange and feeling the wrenching sadness. She watched as Trip ended the connection and walked up to rest her cheek on his hair, her hands on his shoulders. They had heard the shipwide announcement and felt the ship adjust course for home. 

He shuddered a deep sigh, "Let's go find the Cap'n. I need to keep busy." His face hardened, "I want to find those bastards."

He felt Buffy come to stand in front of him, cupping his face, "We will, and we'll let 'em know that we wont take an attack like this lying down."  His blue eyes met her resolute hazel ones, "Thanks Blondie." 

She stepped back, "Let's get to work Commander Sir."

            The next week was filled with tension and anxiety. Jon was abducted and then returned by the Suliban. He was given information on the enemy, a race called the Xindi. 

            Arriving back on Earth to considerable fanfare and media exposure the crew took a short but well-deserved break. Jon fought with Starfleet and Ambassador Soval while Buffy flew to Los Angeles.

            Buffy was blown away at how much the city had changed. She played tourist as she walked to the Hyperion, smiling at the people who walked by. She strode in confidently and startled the demon reading the paper at the front desk. 

"Angel face!" Lorne said, dropping the paper in surprise..

            "Hi Lorne. How are you?" Buffy smiled as she gave the demon a hug.

            "I'd heard you returned from the dead again, now I see it's true." He exclaimed.

            "Well, technically I wasn't dead, but yeah, I'm back. Is Angel around?" Suddenly she felt him behind her and turned with a smile. "Hey Angel." 

            He stood there, his body rocking in shock. She was here. Here! "Why are you here?" he asked a little harshly, his dead heart still tender. 

Buffy's chin came up, "The Enterprise was recalled to Earth because of what happened. Jon is arguing to the Vulcan High Command and to Starfleet to let us chase them." 

            "Us?" he challenged. 

            "Yeah, us!" She held up the hand with the ring, "I'm going with them." Angel stared at the ring, then looked into her eyes. She was glowing with happiness and shimmering with impatience. 

"You're engaged."

            "As of my birthday." She watched the pain cross his face, "Come on Angel, be happy for me." She tapped her foot impatiently and he had to smile. Trust her not to let his brooding get in her way. 

"I am happy for you Buffy." He crossed over to her and kissed her cheek. Leaning back he looked into her sparkling eyes, "So why _are _you here?" 

            Buffy smiled, "Weapons. Nice shiny pointy weapons." 

            "Ah, technology getting too much for you?" he teased.

            "Of course not." Buffy huffed. "I just need things I'm familiar with." She narrowed her eyes at his smirk, "Low tech things, OK?"

            Angel threw back his head and laughed delightedly, "Ah, I'd never thought to see Buffy be nostalgic." 

            "Laugh it up dead boy, can you help me or not." Her hands were on her hips, her lips twitching. 

He snickered slightly at the old nickname, "Don't call me that and yes, I can help you."

            Buffy looked around, "Where's Cordy?" she turned, "And will you explain to me how Cordy is still alive? Did you turn her?" 

Angel winced, "_No!_ The Powers that Be granted her immortality at her request. And she's shopping. Ok? sheesh, 'did you turn her?'" his voice was cranky. 

            She snickered at the indignation on his face, "So, Angelus had retired for good then?" 

He nodded, "A hundred or so years ago. Now if you're done prying lets get you some shiny sharp toys."

            They worked together for awhile and finally Buffy had a load of stuff in her trunk. She whipped a piece of hair out of her face and stood, "I'd forgotten how big these suckers are. I sure hope Trip can make me more storage." She sighed, eyeing the size of the trunk doubtfully. 

            "Trip?" Angel asked curiously and Buffy smiled, "My first lover on board the Enterprise. Chief Engineer with a southern accent you could slice with a knife. He decided I was putting my life in danger too much, and no you may not ask, and we parted ways." 

            He indicated her ring with his head, "Who is that from?" 

            Buffy held up her ring to the light, "I'm engaged to the Captain of the Enterprise, Jon Archer." Her face was dreamy and Angel stifled regret. 

            They packed the trunk to be sent to the Enterprise at the shipyard and Angel turned to Buffy, "Be happy Buff." 

Buffy nodded, "I'm sorry for everything." 

He knew what she meant, her disappearing before they had a chance to decide if their love had a chance.  "Don't be, it wasn't your fault. Get going, you're going to be late." And he watched her walk into the sunshine. 


	43. a problem not a chapter

I have had a bit of bad luck and my computer died..my hubby is trying to salvage my stories and put them on disk. As soon as that's done I'll load a new chapter. Wish me luck…Krismarief


	44. bex39 Love and ?

            Jon had finally convinced Starfleet and Ambassador Soval that following the Xindi was worth the risks. Privately he thought that the Ambassador wanted him to disappear into the expanse. The refit for weapons and armor were going along well, and over his objections a MACO (Military Assault Command Operations) squad was assigned to the ship. 

            After one of the last meetings, (at least he hoped it was) he cornered the Admiral before he left the conference room. "Admiral, can I speak to you?" 

            Admiral Forrest looked into his protégé's eyes and noticed suppressed excitement, "Sure Jon, how about you come to my office." 

Jon nodded, "Thank you Sir." 

            The Admiral watched in amusement as Jon paced back and forth, occasionally looking at the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance. "Was there something on your mind?"

            Jon stopped, took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm engaged." 

His eyes met the calm eyes of his mentor, "Buffy?" and Jon nodded.

 "Congratulations. She's a spitfire." 

Jon held up his hand, "That's not all Sir. I want to marry her here. Tomorrow in the Academy rose garden if possible." 

The Admiral looked at him sharply, "Does Buffy know?" 

"She loves me." He said simply. " Does she know it will be tomorrow?" a shrug, "She will when I tell her." he grinned and the Admiral laughed delightedly. "You sneaky bastard. You'll be lucky if she doesn't kick your ass from here to Vulcan."

            Jon chuckled, "Will you perform the ceremony Sir?" 

The Admiral settled down and nodded, "1600 alright with you?" 

 Jon nodded, "Aye Sir. Bring Amanda, I want her to meet Buffy." 

The Admiral snorted, "Like she'd miss her Jonny's wedding, please." Laughing as Jon winced at the nickname.

            Jon went back to the hotel and began planning, calling his Steward for help and started rounding up the crew. He didn't call Hoshi-leaving that to Buffy, but he called Trip and asked him to be his best man and made sure a message was left for T'pol at the Vulcan High Command. 

            Buffy arrived back in 'Frisco, walking to their hotel and puzzling over how she could add the weapons she got from Angel into her training. She entered their room, was grabbed from behind and whirled around for a passionate kiss. Jon pulled back, pleased with the dazed look on her face and smiled, "Hello Beautiful."

            Wondering what had put him in such a good mood she laughed, "Hi yourself. What's up?" 

Suddenly he was assaulted by uncertainty and stepped back. "Buffy, do you love me?" 

            Her eyebrows rose, "Duh!" was her reply. 

            His heart easing a bit, he grinned at her reply. "Will you marry me tomorrow?" He watched her eyes widen in disbelief. 

"Tomorrow?" she squeaked. 

            His head nodded, "This will be the last time we're on Earth for years. I want to marry you here in front of our crew, in the Academy rose garden. We're leaving soon and I want you to be my wife when we do." He said huskily, moving closer to rub his hands up and down her arms. 

            A thousand thoughts were whirling through her head, her love for Jon, her panic at one day to prepare, her absolute faith in him. Buffy smiled softly, "I would be honored to marry you tomorrow." They kissed and she pulled back, "I've got to call Hoshi, and get a dress and everything!" she panicked but he gripped her hands. 

"Greg is handling everything except your dress and the colors." 

She cocked her head, "What if I'd said no?" 

            "Never. You love me too much." He whispered and pulled her into his arms. 

            The next afternoon was bright and filled with sunshine. The rose garden had a spectacular view of San Francisco Bay and the Golden Gate Bridge and the Academy buildings. Jon, dress uniform pressed to perfection, was in front of the rose arbor, covered wildly with red and cream roses, nervously shifting from foot to foot. The Admiral was behind him, Trip was beside him and the crew was in their seats to watch this important day.

            Trip leaned over, "Relax Jon, Buffy's not a runner." He teased and Jon rolled his eyes. 

"I never thought I be married. I thought…."his voice stopped dead as the vehicle glided up and Malcolm got out, dress uniform on and let the women out. First Hoshi, then Buffy.

            Hoshi was lovely in a deep green triaxian silk gown. Her black hair was pulled up with ringlets surrounding her face. She had creamy stephanotis (Greek wedding flower) and cream roses in her hands as she walked forward. 

            When Buffy stepped forward on Malcolm's arm, Jon lost all thought. She was beautiful in a fitted cream colored gown, also in triaxian silk, halter top style that left her tanned shoulders bare. It had crystals on the bodice that caught and reflected the light. She was carrying red hibiscus, cream roses and stephanotis and her hair was pulled back, curled riotously with a crown of stephanotis on her head. 

            "Captain, you can breathe now." The Admiral said and Trip chuckled at the look of stunned love on his best friends face. Hoshi moved to her place across from Trip who winked at her. 

            Buffy's face glowed as she walked down the aisle on her best friends arm, in front of the crew that was like family to the man she loved. Malcolm kissed her on the cheek and handed her off to his Captain. As they faced each other they realized that their dreams were about to come true, ones that neither of them had believed would. 

            They half listened to the Admiral perform the service until he asked for their vows. 

Jon pulled her closer and smiled, "Buffy, I have never known anyone like you. You fill my heart, you are the air I breathe." She smiled at this reference to when they had first declared their love. "You are my first line of defense. I promise to forever love, cherish and let you protect me." He grinned and the crew broke up into laughter. Jon slid a simple platinum band on her finger.

            Buffy shook her head, "Jon, my Captain. You are my heart. You accept me as I am and love me anyway. I promise to love, cherish and to protect you always." There were more chuckles and Buffy slid the ring on Jon's finger. He cupped her face, his amber eyes bright as they met her happy hazel ones. 

            The Admiral cleared his throat, "By the power vested in me by Starfleet, and the State of California, I pronounce you man and wife." He nudged Jon gently, "You may kiss your bride." Jon nodded and bent down and kissed her. Buffy's hand curved around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. 

            The sounds of whistles and clapping brought them back to reality and they pulled back slowly. Jon took her hand, twining their fingers together and they faced their friends.

            "Ladies and Gentleman, I give you Captain and Mrs. Jonathon Archer!" 

              
  



	45. bex40 After

            Angel was watching the news when the announcement that Captain Jonathon Archer of the starship Enterprise was getting married today. The PIO (Public Information Officer) for Starfleet read a brief announcement. "Yes, Captain Jonathon Archer is getting married today. The name of his bride has not been released yet. Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command wish them happiness and prosperity in their new life together." Angel shook his head, he was willing to bet that Buffy didn't know a thing about this yesterday and he grinned. This Captain was going to keep her on her toes.

            The media was buzzing around but no one discovered her name until well after the Enterprise left. 

            The reception was in the Academy observatory on base, sort of appropriate for the new couple. Everyone stood and clapped as the bride and groom walked in. Jon looked at his wife, '_his wife!'_, and kissed her to the sound of whistles.  The crew came up for hugs and congratulations for the happy couple. 

            Malcolm came up and shook his Captain's hand and then kissed Buffy again. "You look absolutely lovely Buffy. Thank you for the honor of walking you up the aisle." 

He turned to the Captain, "I have every confidence she'll keep you in line Sir."  

            Jon chuckled, "I'm glad you could tear yourself away from the weapons upgrade. How's it going?" They chatted for a minute, Buffy listening with interest when the Admiral and his wife came up. 

"Let's leave business for another time gentleman." 

Malcolm nodded at the Admiral and his wife, "Sir, Ma'am." And he fled to stand with Hoshi and Travis who were making eyes at each other. 

            Admiral Forrest looked Buffy over, "So you're the one who captured the 'bachelor Captain'. I knew the first time I spoke with you that you were something special. Take care of him Mrs. Archer." 

            Buffy looked at Jon, love naked on her face, "I will Sir." 

He gave her a long look in return then turned back to the Admiral's wife, "Amanda, this is my wife Buffy. Buffy this is Amanda Forrest, also know as mother hen."

            Buffy held out her hand, "I am so pleased to meet you Mrs. Forrest."

            "Please, call me Amanda. Congratulations on your marriage. I have heard many good things about you."

            Buffy smiled at the Admiral, "Oh, give it time. He doesn't know me very well yet." Jon chuckled at this and the Admiral roared with laughter. The Admiral and his wife walked over to chat with some of the crew and Trip wandered by for a kiss. Buffy laughed and gave him one full on the mouth, making Jon shake his head fondly at the two of them. He had long reconciled that his best friend and Buffy would be friends forever and that was just fine with him.

 Buffy's looked at the doorway to see T'pol and Ambassador Soval walk in. "Not that I'm not glad to see T'pol, but why is that pointy eared bastard with her?" Buffy asked her husband. 

"Buffy!" Jon hissed, glaring at Trip who was laughing hysterically. "What?" she asked innocently and walked over to T'pol.

"Hi T'pol. I'm glad that you could make it." Buffy smiled, noting with sharp eyes the tension and stress in T'pol's lovely face. 

"I know that you did not want gifts but I have a traditional Vulcan wedding gift for you." T'pol said, very aware of the disapproving presence of the Ambassador over her shoulder. Buffy shot a look at her husband who immediately walked over to stand beside her. 

"T'pol, it's great to see you."

"Captain, I apologize for missing your wedding." Came her cool voice. He waved a hand, "No problem, we're just glad that you could make it to the reception."

Buffy took the gift and Jon smiled as he opened the simple box. He gingerly lifted out the carved and polished red stone bowl. Inside were 2 highly polished stones, one white, one black, which were carved to fit together. 

"Oh T'pol, it's beautiful." Buffy said and Jon nodded, smoothing a finger over the smooth stone.

"It represents two individuals and their connection after marriage." T'pol was pleased at their reaction. 

"Thank you T'pol." Jon said. His eyes met the unpleasant ones of Ambassador Soval's.  "Ambassador, we didn't realize you were coming." The subtle innuendo that he wasn't wanted was not lost on either Buffy or T'pol.

"I found that T'pol was attending and decided to accompany her. It will be one of the last times you will see her before you leave Earth." Soval said blandly.

Both Buffy and Jon went, "What?"

"I am being recalled by the Vulcan High Command. I will not be on the voyage to the Delphic Expanse." T'pol's voice was carefully quiet. 

Buffy's eyes went hot, "You need to come! Jon needs you as his second in command!" 

"It has been decided." Was the Ambassador's reply. Buffy huffed and was going to say something impolite when T'pol took her hands, "Let's go talk on the balcony Buffy." She led Buffy out of the room to the covered portico outside the observatory.

Buffy watched T'pol walk to the railing and take a deep cleansing breath. "The Vulcan council informed me of their decision and I argued. They were not swayed by my arguments, feeling that I have been contaminated by my close contact with humans."

Watching her friend closely Buffy came up to stand beside her, letting the wind ruffle her hair, "I'm not empathic, but I know when my friends are unhappy." T'pol slanted her a look, "I cannot be unhappy, it is an emotion." 

Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed, "I want you to come with us. Jon needs you. Think about it ok?" 

"It is all that I think about." T'pol commented quietly. "Thank you for your friendship." 

"I have the better side of that deal. Come on, the crew will want to see you." She said.

T'pol sighed and walked with her, "I will be on the Enterprise tomorrow to collect my things." 

"Reeaally." Buffy said, drawing out the word as she looked at T'pol with interest.

Jon's eyes went to his wife as she and T'pol walked back in. Her eyes were filled with resolve.

 "Uh oh." he said and Trip looked over at Buffy, "She's got that look doesn't she." 

They watched her walk over to them and smile, "Everything will be fine gentlemen." Her eyes went to T'pol standing by the Admiral and chatting quietly. 

The music swelled and Jon turned to his wife, "Dance with me?" he asked quietly. She took his hand and as the music played, they danced, eyes on one another, the love shimmering around them.

Trip sighed and leaned over to Malcolm, "I really could just kick myself."  

Malcolm chuckled, "I think the male part of the crew are thinking the same thing Commander."

Trip looked at the Armory officer, speculation in his eyes, "Even you?"

A sigh, "Especially me." 


	46. bex41 Somethings change, some things rem...

Buffy kicked off her shoes as Jon carried her into their hotel room. "150 years later and shoes still pinch." He chuckled and let her down to stand on her own feet. "Hey, you shrunk." He frowned then 'oomphed' as she thumped him. "Har har." She said and pulled the crown of flowers from her hair and flung it like a frisbee.

He laughed and pulled her close, "I still can't believe that we're married." His eyes shone with love and Buffy kissed him. 

"I don't see how, you made it happen." Buffy pulled back and walked over to the curtains, throwing them back, letting the moonlight flood in.

Turning to Jon she smiled, "Make love to me." 

His eyes turned dark amber, "If you really insist Mrs. Archer."

The honeymoon was necessarily short and the next morning found Buffy and Jon at the shipyard, both admiring the Enterprise. There was the hustle and bustle of the weapons refit, supplies being loaded and support personnel scurrying around on various errands. Jon nodded in satisfaction, "Well Mrs. Archer, we are about to go into space as the first married couple."

Buffy remembered the other Enterprise with a grin, "Hopefully not the last." 

Jon watched as a pallet of boxes went by, all with MACO emblems on them. He turned to Buffy, "Do me a favor? A squad of 10 space marines is augmenting us, though the Admiral told me to quit calling them that. Malcolm is going to be unhappy. Can you find him and talk to him?" 

She looked her husband in the eye, "Is he still in charge?" 

Jon looked surprised, "Of course. He has the experience, the new people don't. I haven't even met the new squad leader but plan to later today."

"I'll let Mal know he is still needed. I'll also try to find T'pol and brainwash her into staying." 

Jon cupped her face, "I knew that you would make a great Captain's wife. I love you Mrs. Archer." 

She turned her face and placed a kiss in his palm, "I think you proved that last night Captain." Her eyes twinkled and she walked off.

Jon watched her go, her lithe body in tight pants, a crop top and the pony tail that made her look like a cheerleader. God he loved her.

Buffy was headed toward the Armory when a voice barked, "Why aren't you in uniform?" 

She stopped, turning to face the ferociously frowning man. He was about 6 foot, on the muscular side, (for all of you JAG fans the guy that plays Webb, 'Steven Culp' is going to play this guy), short brown hair, sharp blue eyes and lots of attitude.

"Hi, you must be the MACO Squad leader. I'm Buffy. I don't wear uniforms because I'm a civilian."

"I'm Major Hayes. What exactly do you do on board?" he asked suspiciously, arms crossed, legs spread in a fighter's stance.

Buffy got a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "I teach hand to hand combat, tai chi and pre-tech weapons." 

He looked her up and down with a condescending male smile, "Really. Well it just so happens that my squad is going to meet me in the gym. How about you show us what you've got before I have you replaced."

She smiled back sweetly, looking as innocent as a lamb. "Of course Major. Let me get our Armory officer Lt. Reed and we'll meet you there in 10 minutes." With a wave she left him standing smugly in his male superiority and headed to her quarters. As soon as the door shut she pressed the comm. "Buffy to Lt. Reed." 

Watching the new armory take shape Malcolm smiled as he heard Buffy's voice. He answered her hail, "Welcome home Buffy." 

"Hey you, come to my quarters right away. It's important." 

Malcolm was puzzled but replied, "Understood, Reed out."

Buffy changed into her exercise clothes and started to stretch when the chime rang. "Come in."

Malcolm walked in, "What do you need Mrs. Archer."

"Let's not call me that quite yet. A certain MACO named Major Hayes just let me know I am going to be replaced."

"What? Who in the bloody hell does he think he is?" Malcolm railed. It already rankled that the Captain was not confident in his abilities, and to top it off the bloody Major already presumed himself in charge.

Buffy straightened and looked at him seriously, "Jon fought to get the MACO's Mal, he knows we're going to need muscle. You need to look at it this way, Jon knows that you have the experience in space, they have none. You are the expert. You do the math." She was rewarded with a smile.

"Thank you Buffy. Did the Captain send you to talk to me?" He asked.

"Yep, but I also thought you might want to watch me kick the Major's ass. Are you game?" 

"Oh, absolutely."

Buffy walked into the gym with a cheeky smile, her ponytail swinging behind her, for all the world looking like a teenager. Malcolm followed, swallowing a smile at the looks the men gave her, interest and incredulity on their faces. There were a few whistles and catcalls as well, causing her to roll her eyes.

Major Hayes swaggered over as the rest of his squad watched. "Hiya Major, this is Lt. Reed our Armory and Security Officer. Mal, this is Major Hayes."

"Sir." Malcolm replied coolly.

"Lieutenant." The Major replied, making sure Malcolm knew he was lower in rank to him. Buffy watched the Major turn, dismissing Malcolm with his body language. 'Oh he was going to pay,' Buffy thought. 

"Buffy," he shot her an incredulous look at her name, "states that she is the hand to hand combat instructor." There was outright laughter from the squad but Buffy stayed serene. Malcolm did smile now and walked over to lean against the wall to watch the show.

The Major pulled off his uniform blouse, then took off his boots, his dog tags jingling around his neck. Dog tags were really not necessary anymore with DNA coding but he liked the nostalgic feel of them.

"Gonna get your ass kicked Blondie." And "Too bad this is your last day on board!" were a couple of the catcalls Buffy heard and she smiled.

"Are you ready ma'am?" Major Hayes asked and Malcolm winced. Buffy absolutely hated to be called ma'am. 

"Come and get me." She made a bring it on gesture and as he rushed her, she did an aerial over his head, landing behind him to plant a hard kick on his ass and knocking him flat on his face.

Malcolm chuckled in the silence, "At least I received a kiss when she kicked my ass the first time." He said, a smile on his face.

"Now Mal, that's not fair. I _like _you!" She watched as the Major leapt up, fire in his eye. 

"I thought this was hand to hand, not cheerleading." He growled.

"Oooh, I'm so hurt." Buffy placed a dramatic hand on her heart. 

The Major went into a martial arts stance and the battle began in earnest. He threw a flurry of punches, which Buffy avoided easily. He then spun kicked her but she caught his heel and flipped him over completely. Now he tried every devious combination that he could think of, punches, jabs, kicks everything, all blocked by Buffy. He was starting to realize he was in over his head when he managed to almost connect a kick to her stomach. She back flipped, spun kicked him knocking him on his back, and was on him in a flash, a knee on his chest and his dog tags wrapped so tight around his neck, twisted in her fingers that it cut off his breath.

"So, Major Hayes." Buffy smiled down at the gasping man, "You're pretty good but you telegraph your moves so I could read you like a book. Don't worry, we can break you of that." she said cheerfully.

He nodded, grudging respect in his eyes. She slowly loosened the dog tags and was amused to find him trying to attempt to flip her off. She stopped that nonsense with a well placed knee to his nuts, making him go pale, not moving a muscle.

"Where did you get your training?" he asked, color moving back into his face as she moved off of his crotch and gave him a hand up. 

"Call it natural ability." There was a stifled laugh in the squad which was quelled by the Major's glare.


	47. bex42 Into the Expanse

Buffy faced the squad of 7 men and 2 women seated on the gym floor. "I know that Major Hayes is your CO and from what I remember about Marines he is your Father Confessor and your ass kicker. Consider me the den mother. We'll be training together almost every day. You can come to me with anything at anytime." She looked at the Major, "You have an appointment with the Captain today?"

He nodded and Malcolm pushed himself languidly off the wall, "Excuse me Sir, I need to check on the weapons refit." Buffy met his eyes with an answering gleam of mischief in hers.

"Go ahead Lt." The Major said. Malcolm ducked out before he burst into laughter. He _had_ to tell Trip what Buffy had done. 

Buffy looked at the squad, "Enjoy your last night planet side. We're outta here tomorrow." She turned, "Major."

"Ma'am." He replied politely and she left with a smile. As soon as the door closed the squad broke out into noise. 

"Wow Major! Is she really that good?" 

Hayes grimaced, rubbing his ribs, "Better than good. I think we are going to learn a lot from her. I haven't had my ass handed to me like that in a lot of years." There was genial laughter and the squad got ready to go planetside.

Buffy was in an excellent mood when she tracked down T'pol. She found her seated silently in the crew mess.

"Well T'pol, possession is 9/10th's of the law and since you're on board we're keeping you." She said cheerfully. She was met with profound silence, then T'pol's very slightest smile.

Buffy opened her mouth but T'pol held up her hand, "I'm staying Buffy. I've resigned my commission from the Vulcan Science Directorate." She was visibly more relaxed but there was still tension around her eyes.

Swinging a leg over the back of the chair Buffy sat down and looked at her friend, "I'm so jazzed T'pol. Does Jon know?" 

Cocking an eyebrow at the unfamiliar phrase T'pol answered, "No, I will tell him at the Command Staff meeting this evening. Will you be there?" 

Buffy frowned thoughtfully, "I doubt it. It sounds like you, Trip, Mal and probably Major Hayes."

"I have not yet met the Major." commented T'pol. 

Buffy smirked, "Oh, I just finished kicking his arrogant ass. He'll be alright." She said smiling brightly.

T'pol's face flashed amusement, "I look forward to meeting him."

The Major had sent his squad down to get any last minute items they needed and was walking to the Captain's ready room. He pressed the chime and heard a feminine voice say, "Come in!" 

Buffy was lounging sideways in the chair, looked up from the padd she was reading and grinned. "Major, have a seat. The Captain will be here in a minute." He sat uncomfortably, aware of her amused gaze on him. The door opened and he jumped to his feet.

"Ah Major Hayes. Nice to meet you finally, I'm Captain Jonathon Archer." The men shook hands cordially.

Jon looked over, "Hey, did you hear?" he smiled at his wife lounging in the chair.

Buffy cocked her head, "Hear what?" 

"The new weapons system is installed, ready for our next Klingon Bird of Prey." 

"Oh good, maybe it will be Duras." She made a face. 

Jon laughed then remembered his manners, "Buffy, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you." She stood and he said, "Buffy, this is Major Hayes, the CO of the MACO squad. Major, this is my wife, Buffy Archer." 

The Major's face turned pale and Buffy smiled sweetly, "Nice to meet you Major. I think you'll fit in well with our motley crew." 

Jon looked between the Major and his wife sharply, suspecting something was up "Buffy, can you excuse us? We're going to outline his duties on board." He asked.

"You bet." She said cheerfully, kissed Jon and left with a wave. 

The Major swallowed hard, "I've met Mrs. Archer Sir. Earlier today."

Jon leaned against his desk, his arms crossed, his face amused. "Tell me you didn't challenge her?" 

Major Hayes turned pink, "Yes Sir." 

Jon threw back his head and laughed delightedly, "I'd have paid to see that." Literally weak with amusement he had to grab the desk for a minute to steady himself. "Oh God." He chuckled again, his imagination in full gear.

The Major smiled at the Captain's amusement, "She handed me my ass Sir. I was arrogant and she made sure I knew it."

Jon chuckled again, "Are you familiar with the Klingon's Major?" 

Hayes nodded, "I've read everything I could get my hands on Sir."

The Captain sat down and gestured to the Major to do the same. "The moment I fell for Buffy, though I didn't know it then, was after she had beheaded a 7 foot Klingon Champion, handed me the bloody bat'leth and cold cocked the Klingon Captain that attacked us."

Major Hayes gaped at the Captain, "I could see she was strong but I didn't realize how strong." 

"Oh yeah." Jon accessed the Major's files, "Let's talk about your duties."

The ship began its chase of the Xindi into the Delphic Expanse. The new squad worked at integrating itself into the veteran crew, knowing that they would have to prove themselves.

Buffy restarted Tai Chi and added pre-tech weapons as sort of a hobby. She had Malcolm make targets for the crossbows, teasing him into taking her class. He was coming along well in sword fighting and the crossbow. He absolutely refused to use the battle-ax. She had a small group, including on occasion Dr. Phlox, showing the weapons she was familiar with. 

The ship shuddered violently and Buffy canceled class. After sending them to their battle stations Buffy raced for the bridge. 

"Is it the buoy?" Trip asked and T'pol spun around to look at him briefly, "Only if we had 3 of them Commander." 

"It's the Klingon's sir." Travis called out as Buffy stepped onto the bridge.

"How long until were into the expanse Travis?" Jon said, his eyes flicking to Buffy. 

"8 minutes Sir." 

The Captain nodded, "Trip, push the engines to warp 4.5." 

"Not a good idea Cap'n, the injectors are already working overtime." 

Jon shook his head, "Do it Travis." 

"Aye Sir." Trip exchanged a glance with Buffy as the ship moved faster towards the unknown. 

"Two of them have dropped back Captain, they don't want to risk the expanse." T'pol stated, still watching the sensors. The ship shuddered again and Buffy almost knocked Trip down as he caught her. 

"Careful darlin', you don't want to break anything." Buffy shook her head and made her way up beside Jon. He took her hand as another shudder was felt.

"Anti matter injectors are down and shields down to 50 percent Sir." Malcolm called out. 

"T'pol?" Jon asked and she shook her head, "Duras is still behind us Sir." 

"Malcolm why aren't our weapons working on them?" Jon asked in frustration. 

"They have all of their shielding on their forward section Sir." Malcolm answered, just as frustrated as the Captain.

Jon thought rapidly, "Ok, what about their aft section?"

"Minimal shielding Captain." T'pol answered, arching an eyebrow at the Captain in puzzlement.

"Alright. Travis, can you do an L4?" 

Travis looked at his Captain, seeing the absolute faith in his abilities, "I can try Sir." 

"Good, look for the thickest cloud." Jon ordered. Travis nodded and the Captain opened the ship wide, "Everyone hang on!!" and with that Travis brought the ship into a thick cloud to fly a complete loop to end up behind the Klingons. 

The Captain nodded at Malcolm, "Fire." He said, almost softly. And with that Duras' ship was destroyed. "Good work." He said to his bridge crew.

T'pol spoke, "We are now inside the expanse Captain." 


	48. bex43 Dinner

The next evening Jon was having the Command staff in for a dinner in the Captain's mess. At the moment though Jon had other things on his mind. Buffy was in front of their closet, nude, trying to decide what to wear. He was watching with interest as she would pull one blouse out then shake her head and put it back.

"Buffy?" She glanced at her husband; he was sprawled across the couch watching her intently. "Yep?" 

"What's the matter?" he was getting hard watching her and had been debating if they had enough time for a quickie. 

"I want to look nice, but not, you know."

He shook his head, "Nope. Sorry, I don't know." He stood and unzipped his uniform. She glanced over and saw Jon's eyes were dark with desire and watched in interest as he pulled his arms out of his sleeves and let the uniform drop to his feet. He stepped out of it and laid it on the chair. Her heart started to pound and she was aroused by his predatory stare. She met him in the middle of the floor, his mouth ravaging hers. Her hands pushed down his underwear, carefully moving it over his erect cock, caressing him at the same time, making his moan and suck in his breath. He yanked her up, kissing her again and caressed her bottom down to her thighs. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her by her thighs, sliding her down so that her wet heat slipped onto his solid length. She controlled the descent, making them both quiver in desire. She smiled, kissing him as he lifted her up again and she slid, oh so slowly down. He growled and picked up the pace and she closed her eyes, letting the passion sweep her away. Her head dropped to his chest and she shuddered with her climax. 

"Oh god Jon." He thrust into her one more time, "Oh baby." He whispered, filling her with himself. They trembled, waiting for their hearts to slow down. He let her down and her arms wrapped around him, "I love you Captain Archer."

His cheek rested on top of her head, his eyes closed. "I love you more Mrs. Archer." 

Buffy saw the clock and groaned, "Honey? We have five minutes." 

He laughed, "Quick shower?"

Malcolm was the first in the Captain's mess, followed by Trip. They sat, chatting quietly, then looked up as Major Hayes walked in.

"Hi Hayes, sit yourself down. The Captain and Buffy aren't here yet." Trip said genially. T'pol walked in a moment later, lovely in a green flowing dress. The men looked at Major Hayes whose eyes were wide. 

Malcolm rolled his eyes and stood, "T'pol, this is Major Hayes. Sir, this is Sub Commander T'pol."

"Major." T'pol greeted, her lovely voice calm.

"Sub commander, I'm pleased to meet you." His blues eyes met hers and she nodded cordially. 

"Please call me T'pol. I am no longer a member of the Vulcan Directorate."

Buffy breezed into the small mess, face glowing. "Hi everyone, Jon will be here in a minute." 

Trip knew that look on her face and smothered a smile. He watched as Buffy said something quiet to T'pol, touched Malcolm's hand, then ruffled his own hair. 

Yelping, he said, "Hey! Do ya have to do that?" 

"Oh, you betcha." She raised an eyebrow to Major Hayes, "Hi."

"Ma'am." He nodded and both Trip and Malcolm winced.

Buffy's face went still, "Major, I didn't know you were hard of hearing" she exclaimed as if surprised. Trip winced again, he knew that tone.

"Ma'am?" the Major asked in confusion. 

"You're not? Oh good." Now Malcolm winced at the saccharine sweetness in her voice. "Then when I told the squad to knock that 'ma'am' stuff off, you heard me?"

Suddenly aware he was on unsteady ground her backpedaled quickly, smiling like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, "I only meant it as a sign of respect. Buffy." He smiled charmingly.

She regarded him silently, making him fidget. "You're good, I'll give you that. My name is Buffy, try, _try _to remember." She turned as her husband came in, "Hi Captain." 

Everyone else stood as he walked in and he stared incredulously, "Does this look like some diplomatic summit? Everybody sit." Jon sat at one end of the table, indicating for the Major to sit at the other end. Buffy was beside her husband, Malcolm beside her, Trip and T'pol on the other side. 

The Major sat silently, eating and watching the dynamic of the five people who were the backbone of this ship. Well on their way to becoming legends in their own time. He watched, fascinated as T'pol actually rolled her eyes at something Commander Tucker had said, making Buffy snort with laughter. 

Jon smiled and stood slightly, getting everyone's attention, "I want to propose a toast." Everyone took their glass and looked at the Captain expectantly.

"To our new mission, to our crew and to the future." 

"Hear hear." Malcolm said softly and they all took a sip of their drinks. Jon sat back down and absently twined his fingers with Buffy's. She looked at him and he smiled and silently mouthed, "I Love you."


	49. bex44 'So you wanna have a'

Ok, if you have read any of my stories you know that they always have a happy ending. This one is no different…so major sap warnings from here on out..

The Enterprise was on its way home after 4 years in deep space. It had been an amazing 4 years. They had tracked down the Xindi, finding the rogue part of the government that had attacked Earth and destroyed them. The legitimate remainder of the Xindi government frantically made peace with Earth. They had met numerous other races, making enemies and allies in the process. Now they had been recalled, the newly constructed Challenger was going to take their place in the stars. It was a hard pill to swallow, but sweetened by the fact they were making Jon an Admiral, in charge of Starfleet Academy. 

Buffy walked into sick bay, checking on an injured MACO who had bruised his ribs in a fall.

"Hey Romero, how're ya doing?" she asked the handsome man getting checked out by Dr. Phlox.

"Hi Buffy, I'm ok." He hissed in a breath as the Doctor shook his head, "Cracked ribs, bruised muscles. However he will make a full recovery if he takes it easy for the next few days." He fixed Corporal Romero with a stare until the Corporal squirmed and nodded, "Ok Doc." The Corporal threw a smile at Buffy and left, wincing as he walked out.

The Doctor turned to Buffy, "And what do you need Mrs. Archer?" She laughed and jumped up on a bio bed. 

"Well, it's like this." She stopped, took a deep breath, "I want to have Jon's baby." Her eyes met the surprised Doctor's.

"Indeed, what does the Captain say?"

"We both want children, we were going to wait until we got back to Earth. But since we're on our way home, and we'll be in San Francisco until he retires, I think it's time."

Doctor Phlox looked at her thoughtfully, calculating the time until the Enterprise made it to Earth, including probable interruptions. "Very well, let's do a physical." He conducted a very thorough physical, grunting occasionally and talking to himself.

"You may sit up now." He smiled in her hopeful face, "Very well, I'll remove the birth control and wish you luck. You realize it may take some time to get pregnant. However we are due back to Earth in 7 months, you should be pregnant by that time." 

Buffy nodded, excitement visible on her face. "I understand, thanks Doc."

Unbeknownst to both the Doctor and Buffy, Jon was on the bridge thinking about the very same thing. He loved Buffy more than ever, and now that they were headed home he wanted to take their marriage to the next step. He wanted kids, the more the merrier. He planned on convincing Buffy when they arrived in San Francisco. He smiled at the thought of a baby with Buffy's beautiful eyes.

It was only two weeks later that Buffy started to feel a little unsteady. She shook it off and continued her routine. Unfortunately she was sparring with Major Hayes when she spun to kick him, her vision going black. She felt a blow to her cheek and that was the last thing she knew.

Major Hayes stopped in shock as Buffy collapsed in a heap. Everyone else went silent and he fell to his knees, "Oh God, the Captain's going to kill me." He felt her pulse, breathing a sigh of relief as he felt it strong and steady. He looked up at Lt. Harris, "Call Dr. Phlox and the Captain." She obeyed instantly. 

Sgt. Kemper knelt beside him, "You've never landed one on her, ever! What happened Sir?" 

Hayes shook his head, his heart beating more franticly than when they went into battle "I don't know."

Dr. Phlox arrived first and was running a scan when the Captain arrived. 

"What in the hell happened?" he demanded, his face tight in anger and concern.

Major Hayes ran a shaky hand through his hair, "I don't know Sir. We were sparring and she was about to kick my butt again when my foot caught her cheek and she went down." 

The Captain was pale as he held his wife's hand, "Doctor?" 

"Not yet, let's get her to sick bay shall we? I just need to run some more tests."

Jon scooped her up and shot a look at the Major, "We'll talk." He strode to sickbay behind Dr. Phlox.

Major Hayes looked after them, "Hit the showers people, I'm going to sickbay." 

Jon was anxious as he laid Buffy on the bio bed. He gently brushed the hair off of her face as the Doctor puttered around. She suddenly sighed and opened her eyes, "Owie, what happened to my face?" she touched her cheek, then she saw her anxious husband and Dr. Phlox.

"Um, why am I in sick bay?"

"Major Hayes finally got a kick in." Jon said sharply. 

"Nonsense." Said Dr. Phlox, bringing their eyes to him. "A minor bruise like that? She's fine. I attribute her fainting spell to her condition." 

They fixed him with perplexed stares, "Condition?" Jon asked and Buffy's eyes became starry bright.

"Ohmigod!" 

The Doctor nodded at Buffy's face. "In about 8 1/2 months you and the Captain are going to be parents."

What?" Jon's brain shut down.

Buffy sat up, "I'm pregnant!" she took his unresisting hand and placed it on her stomach. "We're having a baby." 

"Baby?" Jon repeated dumbly.

Buffy giggled as it finally dawned on Jon, "We're having a baby?" Suddenly she was wrapped in a hug, "A baby, we're having a baby." Jon said in wonder.

The door to sickbay opened and Major Hayes stood in the doorway uncertainly. He stared at the scene in front of him and Dr. Phlox waved him in, "It's alright Major, Buffy is going to be fine. 

Jon turned to the Major, "We're having a baby!" he said, a big grin on his face.

The Major's face cleared, "Congratulations Sir! And you too Buffy." He amended. 

Buffy dimpled, "Thanks!" 

Everyone was happy for the jubilant couple. The news started a pool on when the baby was going to be born, and a ridiculous baby naming contest started by Travis and Malcolm. Every few days Buffy would stand outside the crew mess, tears of laughter streaming down her face as she read the latest list of names. Travis would send her silly messages about having the baby in zero gravity; '_just ick'_ and Malcolm hovered worse than Jon. 

Buffy was six months pregnant when she stopped by the list one afternoon to see the latest postings. 

Trip came up beside her, "Hey little mama." He greeted her. He had started this at the beginning and Buffy had grown to love it. 

"Hey Uncle Trip." She started reading the list and began to snicker. 

Names for Buffy's baby 

Millicent 

Bob

Bobo

'' ick ack (this was from Hoshi, some new language she was learning)

Lilah

Cardboard

Both Buffy and Trip were laughing at this point. "Bobo?" Trip snickered.

"I am so not having _anyone_ on this ship name my baby. 'Cardboard!' Sheesh!" Wiping tears of laughter from her face she smiled at Trip, "Ready to be home?"

He looked thoughtful, "Yes and no."

"Teaching will be fun, but you'll miss the engines on the Enterprise." Buffy said wisely.

"Exactly. Ya know me too well."

An unladylike snort, "Oh yeah." 

Buffy rubbed her stomach thoughtfully and then smiled. "I'm going to miss it more than I thought. I didn't think I would." She grunted and Trip looked at her anxiously. 

"You ok?" he asked.

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "Feel him kick!" The baby rolled and a lump could be felt moving. 

Trip's eyes went wide, "That's amazin'! How does that feel?"

"_Really_ cool." 


	50. bex45 Home again

2 months later they arrived on Earth to great fanfare and media exposure. It seemed like the fascination with the Captain's wife didn't go away, much to Buffy's displeasure. There were articles on spouses in space, and the pros and cons. Then because of her pregnancy there were articles about children on ships in space, conveniently ignoring that cargo ship's were being run by 3rd generation spacefarers, most having been born in space like Travis. 

Buffy was lying on the floor of their bedroom, her feet up on the bed. Their new puppy D'Artagnan was resting beside her. Porthos had died in their last months on board and broke Jon's heart. When they arrived back on Earth Admiral Forrest had brought the beagle puppy as a welcome home gift. Jon hadn't wanted to get close but the past couple of days had broken down his defenses and Buffy knew it was only a matter of time that before the pup would accompany him to the Starfleet offices.

Jon came in to the house tossing his cover on the chair in the foyer, smiling at the maid. "Hi Stacy, where's Buffy?" 

The graying matronly maid smiled, already devoted to her charges, "She's up in your room. She's worked too hard today and is overtired."

The soon to be Admiral's face went still "Damn it. I told her to rest."

Stacy shrugged, "If you are able to keep track of her be my guest. Between her, that dog and the young woman I'm surprised I am still here." She grinned and he knew she was joking.

"Annie was here for training?" 

"Yes, she and her hooligan friends just left." Annie was the new slayer that Buffy had discovered while walking their dog in the park just a week before. She had stopped to watch several kids horsing around in the park when a suddenly rambunctious boy knocked one of the girls into the tree with a loud crack. Cries of horror spurred Buffy to dash over and check the injured girl out, only to find her shaking it off and standing, a little dizzily, but completely fine. As soon as Buffy had touched her she knew that this girls was a Slayer.

No one knew why she had been called but Angel suspected a prophecy somewhere. Annie, the popular 15 year old with the lung capacity of an opera singer, was a regular at the Admiral's quarters. She would bring her group of friends and Buffy would train them all, ever mindful that her survival was because of her friends. 

"Thanks Stacy." 

Jon took the stairs two at a time up to their room, smiling as he watched the young beagle pup roll over on its back like a dead bug. He walked over to his wife who was sound asleep on the floor and frowned. There were dark circles under her eyes and she was pale with fatigue. He bent down, lifting her up with a grunt and laid her gently on their bed, smiling as she moaned and rolled towards him in her sleep. Her pregnancy was pronounced on her small bones, and as he watched he could see their son roll over. Jon bent over and rubbed her stomach gently, trying to put their son back to sleep when Buffy's eyes opened sleepily.

"You're home."

"Yes, and you are overdoing it Buffy. Do you want me to call Malcolm and have him keep an eye on you?"

Buffy yawned delicately and smiled at her irate husband, "You couldn't drag him from T'pol's side, but it was a creative threat."

He sighed and kissed her gently, "Please slow down, call one of the more experienced slayers to train Annie. I'm sure Angel can find you one."

Nodding she sighed, "I know, I can't see my feet and trying to decide on a name is keeping me awake."

"I still think Byron is nice." Jon said tentatively, masking a smirk at the snort from his wife.

"Ewww. Not." She shook her head, "The perfect name will come up, soon I hope."

Jon called Dr. Phlox, not trusting the Vulcan doctor who kept trying to visit. He didn't want her to feel like a science experiment, knowing the Vulcan was fascinated by Buffy's physiology.

Buffy was asleep again when Jon escorted the Doctor up to their room.

Dr. Phlox ran his scans and tsked quietly, "She is over tired Captain but the baby is just fine."

Jon grinned wryly, "I can't sit on her Doctor, what do you suggest?"

The Doctor looked at his Captain thoughtfully, "I could put her on bedrest, but she would need someone here at all times."

"Not." Buffy replied, her eyes snapping open.

"I'm sorry Buffy, if you do not slow down then you are putting yourself and your son at risk." The Doctor stated emphatically.

She frowned at Jon and nodded, "Ok, I promise I'll be good. But if I don't have something to do I'll go stir crazy." 

Jon rallied his old crew to keep his fractious wife amused. The first visitor was a surprise.

Buffy was resting on one of the couches in the family room when Stacy came in, "Buffy, you have a visitor."

"Oh, Ok." Buffy said and smiled with delight as the distinguished Lieutenant Colonel walked in, dressed in casual clothes.

"Hayes!" 

Hayes smiled and came over to give Buffy a kiss on her cheek before settling down on the couch beside her. "Hello Mrs. Archer, I hear that you've been a bad girl."

`"I hate sitting still." She grumbled. 

"I thought as much, so I came to rescue you." 

He got her out of the house for a drive and made her laugh, both of which she sorely needed. During the next week various crew members stopped in and Jon watched in satisfaction as the circles disappeared from under her eyes.

Angel helped as well by sending Buffy a special Watcher's Chronicle for her to read. Jon found her one evening, tears streaming down her face as she read the loving things that Giles had written about her.

"Buffy?" he asked in concern but she smiled.

"I want to be the best watcher that I can Jon." She vowed as he sat on the bed and checked out the title to the book she was reading.

"Can I read it?"

She nodded and over the next few nights he stayed up and read about Buffy's life through eyes of the man who loved her and raised her. It also opened his eyes at how busy his wife would be, both as a watcher, slayer and Admiral's wife. And a mother. If anyone could do it Buffy would.


	51. bex46 You've made Admiral, whatcha going...

San Francisco was beautiful as the city lights began twinkling in the early twilight. Buffy was gazing out of the window at the sight, and to the stars beyond.

Jon walked in, about to ask Buffy to help him with his medals when he saw her on the window seat, staring into the night. She was wearing a pale green robe and it barely covered her pregnancy. Her hair was done in an elaborate French braid and she had the earrings on that he had bought her in Risa. She had gained weight and her face glowed from her pregnancy. As he stared he could feel the love for this woman who had so changed his life, squeeze his heart

"Hey Beautiful." He said and she turned to meet his loving eyes.

"Hey Admiral. Have I told you that I love you?" 

"Never enough." 

He watched as she walked over to him and rearranged his medals, smoothing them with a gentle hand before meeting his wry grin.

"Aren't you glad I'm here?" she asked. He kissed her hungrily, feeling their son kicking against him. 

"Always."

Buffy looked at the time, "Yipes, I have to get dressed!" She dashed into the dressing room. He watched her with a smile and wondered what would have happened to his life if Buffy hadn't been sent to his time. He walked to the window and watched the stars shine, remembering the adventures that they had together out there. They were so incredibly lucky. 

He wished his Dad were there to see their success, and their son. "I miss you Dad." He said quietly. Hearing a noise he turned around and smiled.

Buffy had come out, elegant in a rose colored gown that framed her advanced pregnancy, especially her full breasts. 

"Buffy, you are gorgeous!" Jon said sincerely, making her blush. 

Before she could answer there was a pounding on the door, "C'mon! You guys better not be doing hanky panky, we're gonna be late!" Came Trip's voice. 

Jon opened the door with a chuckle. Trip shook his friend's hand then looking Buffy over, he whistled, "Wow, Mrs. Archer, you are somethin' else!" 

Both men were resplendent in their dress uniform and Buffy smiled, "You guys look pretty handsome yourselves."

Angel had found a spot where he could see all of the new arrivals. He was sipping a glass of tomato juice, noticing the admiring glances at his wife. He turned to her and smiled. 

"You look lovely Cordy."

"Thank you Angel." She was incredibly nervous. She was going to see Buffy for the first time in over 150 years, knowing that she would always have the first place in Angel's heart. She hoped that her own heart could take it.

Angel was trying to figure out the best way to tell Buffy about the new watcher he had found for Annie. It was going to be complicated.

The crew of the Enterprise was there, including Dr. Phlox who was about ready to head home to Denobula. Ambassador Soval was there with a contingent of Vulcans, on the other side of the room was a small group of blue skinned Andorians. There were representatives from several other planets that the Enterprise had met, all in honor of Admiral Archer. 

The door at the top of the stairs opened, the boatswain's whistle was heard, then the announcement, "Admiral and Mrs. Jonathon Archer, Starfleet." And Angel had the first look at the woman who would always hold his heart, carrying another man's child.

Buffy was very nervous but she looked into Jon's amber eyes and let her doubts slip away.

They walked carefully down the stairs to clapping and a wolf whistle she was sure was from Travis. Yep, there he was, the brat, not more than a breath of space between him and Hoshi.

Retired Admiral Forrest and his wife met them at the bottom of the stairs, "Congratulations Admiral. Mrs. Archer, I don't believe I ever seen someone so pregnant before, when are you due?"

Buffy laughed delightedly, "Tomorrow." She said wickedly and Jon snorted as the Admiral paled slightly, "Buffy that's not very nice." 

"Sorry, no, it's actually a few more days, I'm not going to go into labor here." She said, though feeling the twinge at her back didn't exactly reassure her. 

Admiral Forrest laughed loud and long, then composed himself and led them to where they would stand in the reception line. Travis stood slightly behind and between them to announce each guest from the cards in his hand.

"Admiral and Mrs. Curtis." Travis announced.

Jon would invariably know them and introduce them personally to Buffy. This went on until, "Angel O' Connell and his wife Cordelia." 

Buffy's easy smile dimmed and the pounding in her back hurt more. Jon stiffened as his wife's eye's met those of her first love.

"Angel! How nice to see you again." Buffy smiled, taking his cool hands and kissing his cheek, memories flooding her for a moment. She pulled back and saw his heart in his eyes. Her eyes went to her old high school nemesis and sometime friend, "Cordy, you look as beautiful as ever. I'm sorry I missed you last time I was in LA. How are you?" 

Cordelia could see that Buffy had really matured. "I'm doing wonderfully. Congratulations belatedly on your marriage and early on your baby." She watched Buffy's face glow with happiness.

Buffy smiled, "Thanks Cordy." She turned to her husband, "Jon, there are my oldest friends, literally and otherwise. Angel and his wife Cordelia." Cordy laughed wryly at this dig. 'Ok, sort of mature.'

Jon kissed Cordy's hand graciously, aware that Angel had not stopped looking at Buffy. "She told me about your prom and trying to be queen together." He teased. 

Cordelia smiled and rolled her eyes at Buffy, "Buffy, you brat." She didn't know why she had been so nervous. Buffy was still Buffy.

Jon turned to Angel and finally was acknowledged. His amber eyes calmly measured the man who had once held his wife's heart.

"Nice to meet you finally, Angel." 

"You too Admiral." Angel replied in a subdued voice. Angel could see what Buffy saw in this man. Strength, compassion, fierce dedication and loyalty to his crew, and the love that blazed from his eyes for Buffy. 

Travis cleared his throat, the reception line was being held up. The men released each other's hands and Angel stood back with a nod. 

"We'll talk later Buffy." Cordelia said and towed the unresisting Angel over to an unoccupied alcove.

"Angel." She said quietly and he met her eyes, "I have nothing to say Cordy." And turned his back on her to stand on the balcony alone.

Buffy felt like she passed with flying colors and took the glass of cranberry juice that Trip brought her.

"I owe you." She said gratefully as she rewetted her dry throat. She pinched the bridge of her nose, then looked over at Jon.

"He still loves you Buffy." Jon said, his eyes on where Angel was standing. 

Trip jumped, "Me?" he squeaked.

Buffy laughed at this, "No Trip. You're not the guilty party." 

Jon grinned at his best friend, "I meant Buffy's friend Angel." Trip turned to where the Captain had been looking, noticing the broad shouldered man in the nicely cut suit. Jon's eyes were pensive as he surveyed the man who had been Buffy's first lover. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that if Buffy had given Angel the slightest hope that Angel would have taken her and disappeared.

Buffy sighed and tapped Trip to hand him her drink, "Here." He watched as she faced his best friend, a very serious look in her eyes.

She reached up and took Jon's face in her hands. "Look here." Her eyes positively shone with her love. "You, me, the baby? I love you heart and soul. Angel was my past, you and this baby are my future."

"You are the air I breathe." Jon said quietly and let her bring him down for a kiss. 

Angel had turned away to look out the window when he heard a British voice, "Now that's what kept us on the straight and narrow." The uniformed man was talking to a crewmate and Angel looked up to see Buffy talking seriously to her husband, then the kiss. He knew she was happy, that's all he could hope for.

Buffy pulled back and wiped a smudge of lipcolor off his lip and smiled into her husbands' eyes, "Travis, you're free, go see Hoshi before you burst."

"Thanks Buffy! See you Sir, Commander." And Travis was gone in a shot.

The Admiral came over, "Buffy I need to steal your husband and the Commander away to meet some dignitaries." 

"Better you than me." The men laughed at this and walked off. 

She watched the man she loved and his best friend walk away with a smile. She loved both of the men so much. She hoped that Trip would meet someone nice on Earth, in fact she had a Slayer in mind for him, though he wouldn't appreciate her hand in his lovelife…too bad. For him.

Hoshi came over and Buffy hugged her first friend from the Enterprise. "You look so great Hoshi! How's Travis treating you?" 

"Like a queen, and I deserve nothing less." Hoshi replied, making Buffy laugh delightedly.

"Totally no question about that."

Hoshi looked over, her eyes thoughtful, "Did I see Angel here?" Buffy involuntarily looked over to where Angel stood, just visible through the balcony doorway. 

"Yeah." 

"Are you ok?" Hoshi looked at Buffy who was frowning in thought.

"Yep, I'm ok. I feel bad for Angel, he has a lot of unresolved stuff going on but I've moved on." Buffy shrugged, "He's my oldest friend and important to me, we'll work it all out. _He's_ got nothing but time."

Hoshi snorted a laugh, "I guess you could say that." And the girls both broke up into laughter. 


	52. bex47 Danger Will RobinsonDanger!

As Hoshi walked off to flirt with Travis, Buffy winced and rubbed her lower back for a moment. Malcolm's sharp eyes caught this and he walked over. "Are you alright?" 

Jumping guiltily Buffy smiled, "Oh, you bet." She gave him an awkward hug in welcome.

"Good grief Buffy, you only saw me this morning!" his proper voice made her smile.

"I need a friendly face beside me. Travis and Hoshi are making googly eyes, and Jon and Trip are meeting dignitaries, more power to 'em."

Malcolm laughed at the description of Hoshi and Travis, "You and the Admiral make horrible 'googly eyes' still." Buffy giggled quietly.

"Mal, she's here." She watched his face light up as T'pol entered the room. She was wearing a red dress that flowed beautifully. Her hair was longer and softer around her face, altogether a different woman from when Buffy first met her. 

"Excuse me." Malcolm said in a daze and walked over to her. Buffy watched T'pol's face light with pleasure as Malcolm met her and she sighed happily. They were a good couple.

Jon kept an eye on Buffy as he chatted. He noticed Malcolm leave to see T'pol and watched Buffy drift to one of the balconies. Angel had been waiting for this moment and handed his drink to Cordy, "I'll be back. I need to talk to Buffy."

Alone Cordelia sighed, "Maybe I should just leave."

"Now pet, it can't be all that bad." A familiar cockney voice said by her ear.

"Spike, you were supposed to stay in the car." 

"Peaches can sod off." Spike said cheerfully. He toasted her with his drink, viewing the assembled military types with amused suspicion. 

His head snapped up as he heard, "Buffy always looks beautiful. She seems like she's glowing tonight."

Liz Cutler nodded to her companion, "You should have seen her after she beat that Klingon. It's the only time I have ever seen her looking bad. If I didn't love her so much I'd hate her." The laughing women moved off and Spike turned to Cordelia who winced.

"Was that why the poof wanted me to stay put?" he demanded.

Cordelia nodded, "She doesn't know that you're alive either." 

His head was up and he realized what he had smelled when he walked into the ballroom. It was Buffy. After all of these years. "How?" 

She caught his arm, "Everything's different now Spike." 

Buffy gazed at the stars, her back becoming one big ache. She should probably let Jon know. She was about to turn when she felt Angel behind her.

Angel saw the familiar beauty of her as she stared off into space. She was absolutely glowing with her pregnancy and he knew he would love her until the day he became dust. 

"They don't compare to you." He said quietly and moved to stand beside her. She didn't look at him, but rubbed her lower back and sighed.

"Why are you here Angel?"

Avoiding the question he leaned on the railing, "How many of those stars did you see close up?" he asked.

"Not nearly enough."

Turning to face her he leaned against the rail, "We found a watcher for Annie."

Her eyes met his, "Who is it?" curious to know who would be saddled with the precocious Annie.

"I'm her bloody watcher." Came a familiar voice from her past. Buffy spun and gasped. There was Spike, leather duster, bleached hair, hobnail boots and everything. 

"I told you to wait in the car Childe." Angel growled. He had hated how close Buffy and Spike had gotten before she disappeared. 

Spike sneered, "You should remember I don't follow instructions very well Peaches."

"Spike, how?" Buffy began.

"I'd ask the same of you love." His eyes roamed her face, smiling at her obvious pregnancy. 

Suddenly Jon appeared and both vamps turned sharply, on the defensive, making Buffy smile. "Relax boys, it's just my husband." She moved between them and walked to her love.

Jon had been startled to see two men there, and been alarmed at their instant battle readiness. Buffy had gently pushed between them and that bespoke a familiarity between the three of them. He was sidetracked by the love in her face, reserved just for him.

His face gentled, "Just checking on you Beautiful." He cupped her face in one hand and she leaned into his touch.

"We're talking Slayer business. Go back out and schmooze." 

He laughed and kissed her on the nose. His head came up and warning was sharp in his amber eyes, "So, who's this?"

Buffy turned, "This is Spike." she said proudly. Jon was familiar with Spike's role in Buffy's life and understood the pride in her voice. This was the vampire that had sacrificed himself to save the world. Jon could respect that.

Jon extended his hand, "Admiral Jonathon Archer."

Spike noted the warning in the other man's voice as he took his hand, "Take care of her, she's the only one." He said cryptically and Jon nodded in understanding.

"I'll do as much as she'll let me." 

Spike laughed, "I see you understand our Slayer very well." 

With a half smile Jon nodded at them men, kissed his wife gently and left the balcony.

Spike turned to Angel, "He's the reason you wanted me to stay outside." And received a weary nod in reply. 

Buffy looked at the men, "I need to go back out there. I'll set up a meeting as soon as my son is born. It's good to see you Spike." She gave him a hug and fled the balcony.

Jon was speaking to Ambassador Soval when he felt Buffy's small hand slide into his. He looked into her eyes and she smiled reassuringly as his silent question.

"Buffy, you remember Ambassador Soval?" he said politely.

She smiled wryly, "Ambassador, it's nice to see you again." 

"Mrs. Archer." Soval said blandly to this woman who was such a mystery to him. T'pol walked up with Malcolm and Buffy smiled delightedly. Soval frowned disapprovingly.

"T'pol! I'm glad you're here." 

"Buffy," she inclined her head regally. " The ceremony was very appropriate this morning."

"I'm glad that the rain held off. I think we should get some of the Risan's weather technology." 

Malcolm chuckled and T'pol replied, "That is a very sound idea."

"Oh Buffy, rain is very good for you." Malcolm scolded lightly.

"Spoken like a true Englishman." Buffy teased. 

She stood still for a moment. The lighting flickered momentarily and normally this wouldn't be alarming, but she also felt a temporal distortion. After all of her time travel she was extraordinarily sensitive to temporal fluctuations now.

Angel and Spike had walked out to watch Buffy as she stood by her husband, talking animatedly, her face happy. Then her head snapped up and both vamps looked in the direction she was staring, but not seeing what alarmed her.

"Mal, give me your phaser." She spoke quietly. "Jon, go stand with Spike and Angel. Mal, follow. T'pol, get Trip, tell him it's of _timely _importance." Jon, Malcolm and T'pol recognized the code and became serious. 

"Ambassador, go to your own security." Buffy smiled beautifully as she felt the phaser slip into her hand.

"Buffy." Jon said, terror in his heart but received a head shake. 

"I'm the only who can see them Jon. I'll be careful." Her eyes held his and he nodded.

"Everybody, go now." She said. She watched Jon chat quietly with Malcolm, not hearing the words over the tension in her head, then turn and move away casually, Ambassador Soval walked away regally but carefully. T'pol nodded and walked to Trip and Buffy got ready for battle. 

Angel watched a very tense Jon walk towards them, then looked at Buffy, knowing there was an invisible danger. She turned slightly and her hazel eyes met his with a jolt and he realized that she had sent her husband to him to be protected. 

Buffy thumbed the phase pistol to the new setting she and Mal devised, holding her hand in the fold of her gown and slowly walked towards the double doors. She took her time, chatting with various crewmembers, dropping the code word and putting them on alert. She drifted by the buffet table, silently thanking Jon for making sure she rested because she had to be strong now, and took a plate with cheesecake on it. As she turned she saw Trip re-enter through another set of doors and nod at her. He was armed now and as she scanned the room she saw that Travis was too on the other side of the ballroom. She stopped and took a bite of cheesecake and surveyed the ceiling surreptitiously. She could count 6 Suliban and knew that she had one chance to make this work.

A sudden pain in her back helped and she dropped the plate with the cheesecake on the floor, making sure the noise was loud enough to startle everyone then she started firing, camouflaged Suliban falling from the ceiling.

Trip and Travis took care of the fallen ones while Buffy took care of the camouflaged ones, making sure they all appeared.

Spike smelled but couldn't see what Buffy was firing at. However the results could be seen and he began to herd frightened people out of yet another door. He left the poof to take care of Buffy's husband. He winced as Buffy was almost hit with return fire, but she was still fast on her feet and took out the bloody bastard.

Cordelia was shaking her head and helping people out. This was too much like their high school years. Chaos still followed Buffy around.

(A/n-I am going with making the guy in the temporal tube a master bad guy. He helped Jon in the last episode so maybe I'm wrong , but for my little part of the universe he's a baddie.)

Buffy turned and found herself face-to-face with the Being she called the 'Puppetmaster'. You couldn't see his face clearly, he was slightly out of phase but you could tell he was humanoid.

"I'm tired of you Buffy Archer. You've interfered long enough." He pointed his weapon at her and she froze, her hand protectively over her baby, but nothing happened.

Buffy grinned, "You bad guys can be dumber than rocks." 

Jon was struggling, Angel holding him in an iron grip. "Stop it Archer, she's not hurt." Angel said quickly. Malcolm was moving closer, noticing T'pol doing the same, both wanting to help Buffy. Trip looked at Malcolm and slipped out of the building to be ready. He had an inkling of what Buffy needed next.

They watched as Buffy cocked her head, "I've had a thought. Now I'm probably the dumbest person here when it comes to sciencey things, but if you're out of phase isn't your weapon too?" Sarcasm thick in the statement.

The Being growled and Buffy slipped out of her shoes, "Catch me if you can." Then turned and ran swiftly out of the building. The Being disappeared.

Angel let Jon go and the men raced after Buffy.


	53. bex48 The End

It was after dark outside. The air was crisp and cool, humid from being on San Francisco Bay. The stars were out in force but Buffy had no time to admire them as she ran. She had made sure she went to the other side of the building from where the guests had fled to. They didn't need some Andorian or Vulcan getting killed by accident.

Buffy ran straight for Trip. He saw her and raced to meet her, handing her the weapon that he, Mal and T'pol had cobbled together. Touching her stomach gently, "Be careful darlin'." 

She nodded and made for the large grassy area where recruits would line up, it was lit up like a baseball stadium. She tucked the weapon in the folds of her dress and waited, feeling the pain shoot up her back. She knew she was in active labor now but pushed her fear back and concentrated.

The being shimmered in front of her, much more solid than before, but still unrecognizable. 

Buffy smiled, "Wow, you got me. What are you going to do with me?" she taunted.

He held up a weapon, "This is a biogenic weapon, it destroys living tissue and breaks down live flesh." 

Fear for her baby made her knees weak and Buffy prepared to duck when he turned and pointed it at Jon who was headed towards her. Her heart leaped in her throat, "No!" she didn't hear herself scream.

Time slowed as the Being fired and Angel jumped in front of Jon. 

Everything snapped back into focus when Angel lifted his head, his vampire face on, "Sorry. No living flesh here!" 

Buffy pulled up her weapon and fired repeatedly.

past

Malcolm and Trip had liked Buffy's idea for a temporal weapon. They had gotten the Captain's permission to gingerly poke around Daniel's quarters and found the schematic for something similar. Malcolm had taken notes on the possibilities and Trip had taken notes on how to engineer it. Buffy had watched in fascination but stayed out of the way to let the experts work. The weapon had an adaptive interface link between their technology and what was found in Daniel's quarters. It used a temporal compression wave through a forced plasma beam, making it hopefully able to pierce anything temporal. (a/n No, I don't know what the hell I'm talking about, just go with the flow.)

present

The phase discharges entered the temporal shield and scattered, making the figure inside scream in pain. As the whole thing started to explode, Buffy threw herself to the ground, hoping the concussion blast would miss her.

The blast rocketed out, knocking everybody to the ground. Shaking his head to clear it Jon sat up to see Buffy lying on her side in the grass, not moving. 

"Buffy!" Jon raced to her side to roll her over. "Oh God Buffy you better be ok. I can't live without you." He said shakily, picking up her hand to twine their fingers together. 

She blinked a few times, "I'm still here I think." then gasped in pain. Angel was there as well, kneeling beside a worried Spike and he looked up, "She's in labor." 

"You think?" Buffy asked sarcastically, then moaned. Jon looked up wildly and saw Trip and Malcolm hovering.

Trip smiled, "Phlox is on his way Jon." And there were sighs of relief from all of the men present. Their crew had raced around the building and now was keeping the small crowd back, their last duty to their Admiral and his wife that had led them safely for 4 years.

"I just want drugs." Buffy moaned as another contraction tore through her. 

Jon chuckled at this and brushed her hair off of her forehead with a gentle hand. "I think it's too late for that now." 

Dr. Phlox pushed through the crowd to kneel beside her. "Well, looks like I get to deliver the baby after all." He said cheerfully, running the scanner over her. 

Buffy snorted, "Hi Doctor, good thing you didn't go home yet." She suppressed a groan. 

"Mm hmm. Active labor. You should have stayed home Buffy. Everything seems to be normal, though your son is in a hurry." Dr. Phlox smiled. 

She grabbed his hand, "Not here?"

They could hear the ambulance and he smiled, "I certainly hope not. Gentleman, we need to get her into the ambulance.." his words were cut off when Buffy gasped, her eyes flying to Jon's. "I can feel the baby!" 

The Doctor went to kneel between her legs to visibly check and sighed, pulling her dress back down. "She's right, he's coming now. I'll need towels, blankets and sheets for privacy, we're going to deliver the baby here. Buffy, don't push yet." He ordered. 

Buffy whined slightly, "But I need to!" and panted to get control. 

Malcolm and Trip raced to the ambulance to get what was needed.

Jon went pale.

There was organized chaos and soon crewmembers were holding up sheets to protect Buffy's privacy. Buffy was leaning against T'pol, her hands clasping Jon's as she moaned thought another contraction. Liz Cutler was assisting the Doctor as their baby appeared into the world. 

Buffy was teary eyed and laughed as Dr. Phlox held up her son, "Oh Jon look, he has your dimple." She smiled through her tears of joy as the Doctor cleaned the crying baby and handed him to her. Malcolm, T'pol, Travis, Hoshi, Trip, Spike and Angel looked on as Buffy and her husband looked at the baby in awe.

Buffy looked up Jon, love shining in her eyes, then at their son who was looking sleepy, "Welcome to the world Jon Henry Archer." Buffy said. She heard Jon's gasp at the name and he held his wife and baby son close, pressing his lips to her hair, "I love you Buffy." 

"I told you the right name would come to me." She murmured, smiling at their son.

After she was cleaned up and loaded onto a gurney to be taken to the hospital, Jon stopped to speak to the crowd, his son in his arms.

"I want to present my son Jon Henry Archer." He called and everyone burst into cheers and clapping. 

In later years Jon Henry Archer would become a legend in his own right, as much as his father and grandfather before him. Others, Charles Malcolm, two sisters, Dawn Hoshi and the youngest Alexandra Willow, would soon join him. They would all go onto to distinguished careers in Starfleet and keep the Archer name in the stars forever. 

~the end~ 


End file.
